Selfless To Brave (Grey To Black) (reversed)
by It'sHardIKnow
Summary: She was abused. Mentally, physically, abandoned by her family. That is, until she left for Dauntless. Two years later, she's the second most powerful Dauntless leader, guys want her, popular. and is looking over the initiates. During initiation, she meets some special people that will transform her life, a certain Eaton is involved in the mix, of course. Sequel is up!
1. First Jumper, Tobias!

**Chapter One**

 **Adopted from First Runner!**

 **First Disclaimer of this story: I deny owning Divergent. CreditsGoToVeronicaRoth. In addition, the songs used are _not_ mine. Unfortunately...**

 **One's POV:**

I wake to the pounding of my apartment door from my dreamless sleep.

"TRIS! I mean ONE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE HOSTING!" Uriah? Oh... today's the Choosing ceremony. Guess which faction is the host this year? Dauntless. Great, now, guess who is talking to the five factions and some idiotic 16 year olds? Me. Yippee. _You were 16 yourself though. Oh, shush._

"I'm up! Now leave or I'll kick your ass," I yell as I get out of bed. I hear feet walking away from my door. Thank God. I walk over to my connected bathroom and take a shower, while brushing my teeth. **(Does anyone take a shower while brushing his or her teeth?)** I shampoo and condition my hair, then rinse it out. I step out of my shower, and dry off. I wrap a towel around myself, and go over to my walk-in dresser. I have never really understood why males look at me so much. I am not that pretty. Even though my body eventually filled out after the few years stuck in a 12-year-old body.

I select a black skin-tight tank top, tight skinny jeans, matching bra and underwear completed with a leather jacket. I put them on and walk back into my bathroom. I pull my hair in a sleek ponytail, and then apply eyeliner, mascara, foundation, and deep red lipstick. You have to make a good impression, right? Especially since, you are a leader. I deem myself ready after applying deodorant, and put on my black combat boots. I step out of my apartment door, whilst locking it. As I walk over to the cafeteria to get breakfast, I spot Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, and Peter sitting at our usual table, and I walk over there.

"Hi," I say while biting into my blueberry muffin I picked up during my detour.

"Hey Tris," Shauna says cheerfully. "Are you ready for the Choosing Ceremony?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sigh.

"What do you want to be named as to the initiates?" Peter questions.

"One. As usual. That's what I'm as to strangers and 16 year olds," I state as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"So you're going to be Trissy to us?" Uriah asks, stealing a bite of Zeke's Dauntless cake.

"Hey! You're going to be doing that to Mar soon, so quit it," Zeke smacks Uriah's hand away.

"Uri's got a crush? Amazing!" Uriah flushes deeply.

"Are you guys ready to train initiates?" I ask, taking the spotlight off Uri.

"Yeah," Zeke and Peter say in unison.

"I'm really excited, you know? I get to scare them," Peter laughs. Zeke agrees and raises his hand for a high five.

"Haha. Very funny," I mumble sarcastically, "Oh, gotta go now. Bye. See you all later."

"Bye Tris," the gang squawk.

 **Tobias's POV:**

"Are you ready?" my mother, Evelyn, asks, cutting my hair.

"I hope so," I mutter quietly.

"I know you and Callie will make the right choice," she says, turning off the clippers. She bends down to clean up the stray hairs. "Go ahead, eat breakfast. I do not need help. You and Cal will need the energy."

I gulp, does she know what I am going to pick? Yesterday, I took my aptitude test. I did not pick the knife or the cheese. I laid flat to the ground when the dog was about to attack me. I ran after the dog and tackled it when it went after the little girl. The person, who administered my test, Tori, said I was Divergent, and that I was forbidden to, under any circumstance, tell anyone my test result. I got Abnegation, and Dauntless, and Erudite. The Erudite had been attacking my faction with lies, and Andrew Prior, the leader of Abnegation, stating that Andrew had abused his only daughter, Beatrice Prior, who transferred to Dauntless two years ago. I walk downstairs to go to the dinner table.

"Hi, Tobias," Callie greets, making scrambled eggs.

"Hi, Cal."

"Are you nervous? I know I am. I'm scared," she rambles, plating the eggs and placing two pieces of bread on four plates. "I just don't know to leave, or to stay."

"Yeah..."

"Like, I don't want our parents to be attacked if we leave. Like Mr. Prior."

Callie is extremely selfless. Yesterday, she gave her bus seat to a Candor man without hesitation or a second's thought, as I did. I do not have her instincts. Then, she came home late, helping an old woman carry her groceries.

My father, Marcus, walks in. "Hi, kids."

"Good morning, father," Callie and I say in unison.

 **Let me put you in the Mile High Club, what's up? Let's take a trip. Have you ever read, 'The World is Yours', On a pagebreak? (Planes- Jeremih ft J-Cole)**

I inhale deeply as I stroll into the Hub with my family, along with the other families from the other factions. We walk over to the Abnegation sector, and sit down. We all wait until the Dauntless walk, well, run in.

"I love you, no matter what you choose," my mother whispers and smiles to me. Does she know?

The three Dauntless leaders come in, two male and a female. The male leaders go over to their sector while the female goes to the podium. She is gorgeous.

 **(Italics are from Divergent!)**

 _"Welcome. Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony._ Welcome to the day where your children now decide on their fate, and future. This is the day where we honour our ancestors, who tell us that every one of us has the decision and honour to choose what will be ahead of them." The Dauntless leader says.

 _"Our independents are now sixteen. Each one of them will stand before these bowls, and decide what faction they will be in. Many decades ago, our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious beliefs, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality - of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form it is in. They are divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."_

I have absolutely have no clue what to choose.

 _"Those who have blamed anger and aggression formed Amity."_

The Amity beamed at each other. I can never be happy every, single, day. No matter where I see them, they are always smiling and laughing. No matter what. Let me repeat that. _No matter wha_ t the situation may be or where they are, they are always skipping. It is as if they are high as f*ck. No joke. That is actually a possibility. They may be drugging the food with peace serum…

 _"Those who have blamed stupidity and ignorance became the Erudite."_

Ruling Erudite out of my choices was the only easy part, since they are attacking my faction.

 _"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."_

Candor was never my favourite. Saying the first thing that popped into your brain does not seem too appealing.

 _"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."_

I do blame selfishness.

 _"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."_

I am not selfless enough though. I do not have the instincts as Callie has, even after 16 years of trying.

 _"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in the government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researches; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life._

 _"Apart from them, we cannot survive. Therefore, this day marks a happy occasion - the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."_

There is a round of applause, the loudest from Dauntless. Of course.

"Faction before blood," One says. Everyone repeats it. She begins to call out the first names.

"Leanne Zeppher." She walks from the Candor section, takes the knife from One, cuts her hand, and places it over the Candor glass.

"Candor," One says. I zone out until she says the first Erudite.

"Edward Venye," One says.

Edward walks over, cuts his palm and drips his blood over the Dauntless bowl.

"Dauntless." There is a ripple of disgust from the Erudite. Several transfers and borns decide on Dauntless.

"Callie Eaton," One calls after several chooses. I grab Callie's hand, and squeeze it as she rises. I let go. She walks over to One, and One hands the knife to her. She cuts open her hand, and slowly puts her hand over a bowl. I cannot see which though.

"Candor." A cry of disgust starts to arise from the Abnegation. How can I be good for Abnegation, when Callie isn't? I glance over to my father, and see that he is upset.

"Excuse me," One says, "QUIET!" In an instant, everyone becomes quiet.

"Tobias Eaton." I get up slowly, and look over to my parents for the last time. I walk over to the podium and take the knife that One is holding out for me. A new knife for a new person for a different future. I cut my hand, unsure of myself. One mumbles, "hurry up," her lips barely moving. I let the blood pool in my hand and once it is enough for it to drip down, I hold it over the Dauntless bowl.

"Dauntless," One calls out. There is cheering from the Dauntless. I cannot look over to my parents, and see the disappointment. One hands me a bandage. I accept it and put it on as I shuffle over to the Dauntless. Then, I look over to my parents. My father is staring at me. Moreover, my mother looks... Proud?

Some of the Dauntless walk over to me and place their hand on my back, walking me over to the seats.

 **She knows, from the moment that she time lapse, (She Knows by Ne-yo ft Juicy J)**

After One was finished with the last person, who chose Amity, the Dauntless leaders begin to run out of the door, along with the other Dauntless members, laughing, yelling, and shouting. The initiates begin to run after them.

"What the hell is happening?" an Erudite boy shouts as we begin to run down the stairs. I just simply shake my head and continue running.

We finally get down, and the Dauntless begin to spread across the street, blocking all pedestrians. I begin to climb up the poles to get to the train tracks. I finally get up, and hear a train horn. The Dauntless ahead of me begin to run.

"Come on!"

I begin to run as fast as I can. I decide on the last train, and grab on to the handle, twist myself, and someone pulls me in.

"Thank you," I gasp out.

"No problem," I see that the speaker is a different Erudite boy. He has shaggy brown hair and celery green eyes. "I'm Will," he holds out his hand.

"Tobias," I say, taking Will's hand and shaking it. I notice that the train is picking up speed. I pull him down and he looks confused.

"Fast train means wind," I explain, "wind means falling out. Get down."

He understands quickly, and sits down properly. The ones standing begin to fall on each other, but are laughing.

 **Gonna wear that dress you like, pagebreak, do my hair up real, real nice and syncopate my skin to your heart beating... (Good For You by Selena Gomez ft A$AP Rocky)**

An older man, maybe 18, comes out of his corner.

"Get ready," he says, and goes toward the door.

"They're jumping!" Will says. I quickly get out of my sitting position and look out of the door. I see people jumping out of the train and landing or rolling on the roof. Some other transfers are already out of the train and jumping.

"Come on!" Will says, "or else we're going to be factionless!"

I take a deep breath, and back up to the train. I sprint as fast as I can and I land on my side. I see that Will had jumped out too, and landed on his butt. I see that I ripped my cloth jacket and examine my ripped skin, but it is not bleeding.

"Ooh! Scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin!" an Erudite calls out. I hear laughter.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the three leaders of your new chosen faction," an older man shouts, around 40. He hops onto the ledge of a building, as if we did not just jump off a moving train that was going 30 miles an hour.

"Several stories below us, is the Dauntless compound. In order to get in, you have to jump. The initiates will have the privilege to jump off first." I finally notice that the older members are with us.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" Will asks

"Who knows?"

"Who wants to jump off first?" No one steps up. I slowly walk over and people are looking at me as if I am crazy. Max jumps off the ledge towards the group. I step on to the ledge, and look down. It is dark, and I cannot see anything below.

I take off my jacket. I hear catcalls and wolf whistles. I take a deep breath, since I am about to face a fear of mine.

I do not think. I just bend my knees and jump.

I land on a hard object. I try to breathe, gasping for air that was knocked out for me. I realize that I was caught on a net. I begin to laugh hysterically, half relieved. I see a few hands stretched out for me, so I grab the nearest one. I begin to roll off, and I would have fallen flat on my face if she had not caught me.

"She" is the woman's hand that I had grabbed. I realize, that she was the Dauntless leader that had spoken the speech at the Choosing Ceremony. She has blueish-grey eyes, and long blonde hair. She also has full lips, a small nose, and small ears. Stunning.

"What, did you get pushed or something?" I realize that she was talking to me. I notice that she has a deep voice, deeper than the average female.

"N-no. I jumped off. Thank you." She doesn't say anything.

"Can't believe it. The Stiff was first to jump off?" a man says.

"There's a reason why Stiff left, Zeke," she says, "what's your name?"

"To-" I begin, but I hesitate.

"Think about it," she says, smiling a little, "you don't get to pick again."

A new name? I can remake myself here.

"Tobias. My name's Tobias." Not just yet though.

"Tobias. Make the announcement, One," Zeke says, grinning.

"First jumper, Tobias!" the woman, One, shouts. A Dauntless-born falls down, and on to the net. Everyone is laughing by now.

One puts her hand on my shoulder, and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."

 **Not much of a difference but hope you liked this. Till later, BooksLover2000...**

 **Follow. Favourite. Review. Thank you, may post when reviews reach 5-10...? *scratches chin in thought.***


	2. What A Biatch

**Chapter Two**

 **One's POV:**

One by one, each initiate falls down. Black and white, black, grey, and blue clothing lands on to the net. No Amity this year. I am not surprised. We have 10 transfers, and 8 Dauntless borns. Three initiates will be cut.

 **Transfers: 1 Abnegation, 4 Erudite, 5 Candor**

Tobias: Male, 1st jumper, Abnegation, 6'2, has a spare upper lip, full lower lip, deep-set dark blue eyes, brown hair, chiselled long nose.

Edward: Male, 4th jumper, Erudite, 6'3, bulky, blonde hair, holding hands with Myra.

Will Male, 6th jumper, Erudite, 6'0 blonde, celery green eyes, drooling over Christina.

Christina: Female, 7th jumper, Candor, 5'8, admiring Tobias, totally oblivious to Will, making friends with Celeste.

Celeste: Female, 8th jumper, Erudite, 5'7, seems to be like Christina, becoming friends with her, but not as squealy, seems nice and gentle enough. Hair is underarm length auburn hair, has blue eyes. Pretty.

Drew: Male, 9th jumper, Candor, 5'9, has hair of an old carrot, currently glaring at everyone he sees. Built like a boulder

Allison: Female, 10th jumper, Candor, 6'4, broadest of the initiates, seems timid, checking out Tobias, has long mahogany hair, brown eyed, all features on her face is large.

Estelle: Female, 11th jumper, Candor, 5'6, slutty, lowering her dress even further to show off cleavage to Uriah, rude, cocky, annoying, red waist long hair, green eyes, large bust, curvy.

Myra: Female, 5th jumper, Erudite, 5'7 mousey brown hair, holding hands with Edward. Looks weak.

Molly: Female, 18th/last jumper, Candor, 5'7, bulbous nose, crooked teeth, eyeing Drew like a piece of meat.

 **Dauntless borns: 8 (I'm not going to type their persona because I'm feeling lazy.)**

Lynn: 2nd jumper

Marlene: 3rd jumper

Alyssa: 11th jumper

Nita: 12th jumper

Michael: 13th jumper

Scarlette: 14th jumper

Benjamin: 15th jumper

Nathan: 17th jumper

Once all the initiates are on solid flooring, I gesture to them to start following me, along with Peter, Shauna and Zeke. We all go through the narrow, but large tunnel. Large enough to fit 15 grown adults, horizontally. Every yard, a lamp glowing light enough so that you can see ahead at least 3 meters. I stop, abruptly, and glance behind me to see the initiates. Everyone stops walking, seeing that I had stopped. I see that Tobias had not noticed that we stopped, and he accidentally smacks his face onto an Erudite's back. I suppress a snort.

"This is where we divide," Zeke says, "dauntless-borns are with me. I assume you don't need a tour, obviously because you were born here."

He grins, and beckons towards the Dauntless-born initiates to follow him. Soon, there are only 10 of them left.

"Listen up!" I say, "My name's One, and this is Peter, your trainer for the next 2 months. I am one of your three leaders. Most of the time, Peter works in the control room."

"One? Like the number?" Christina, I think, asks.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I say as I raise an eyebrow.

"No," she says quietly.

"Good. Now, before I was interrupted, I was about to tell you about the Pit, which we are going to go to right now, and you will someday learn to love. It-" I began to explain, when I was cut off for the second time.

"The Pit? You couldn't think of something better? Sounds so lame," a different Candor laughs.

I get annoyed. I walk over to her, and everyone clears a path. I lean close to her. I am towering over her.

"What's your name?" I ask her quietly.

"Es- Estelle."

"Well, 'Es-Estelle;. If I wanted to put up with you f*cking Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," I hiss at her. Everyone laughs at Estelle as she turns bright red.

"The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut and your stupid thoughts to yourself. Got that?"

Everyone, including Estelle, nods.

"What a biatch," I hear her growl. Good.

 **Tobias's POV:**

"What a biatch," Estelle growls. I realise, now, that I should be careful around One. She's beautiful, yeah, but she can snap back like a rattlesnake.

One opens the double doors ahead of us, and we walk into a large cavern she called "the Pit."

"Wow...," someone whispers.

The "Pit", is an enormous cavern. It has to be at least 1 mile long, because from here, I cannot see very far. The walls are rock and uneven, and rise several stories above my head. In the walls are places for food, supplies, activities, and clothing. There are paths with no barriers to keep people from falling over. Dangerous. The roof of the Pit is glass, letting light in, with some lights on the ceiling that are not on. They turn on when it gets dark, I suppose.

Everywhere I look, there are people dressed in black, all noisy, laughing, talking and shouting. Many children are running up and down the path, so fast. I want to yell at them to be careful, so they do not fall off.

"If you follow me," One says, "I'll show you the chasm."

She waves us forwards, and I see that she has a tattoo peeking out from her tank top and crawling up her neck as she strides. She leads us to all different directions, until I see water splattered on the ground and the crashing roar of water, hitting rock. It is loud enough that One has to shout.

"The Chasm is the fine line of bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again! You have been warned. Any questions?" No one raises his or her hand.

"Good. Dinner is just starting. Come with me."

When we get closer, I see a dining hall filled with people and hear clattering silverware and utensils. Once we get in, all of the Dauntless stand. They applaud, stamp their feet, shout, and bang their cups against the table. When they quiet down, One tells us to stay at the doorway when dinner ends.

We transfers look for empty seats. All 10 of us find an empty table at the corner of the room. We sit down, and the centre of the table is platters of food. I see vegetables, brown sponge-like slices smothered in brown stuff, condiments, and round slices of beef. I see One walking towards us and sit in the empty seat next to me. No one acknowledges her. I begin to pick at the strange beef slice that I had taken.

"It's beef. Put this on it," One says while passing me a bottle filled with red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" asks Christina.

"Is that what it's called?" I ask.

"Stiffs eat plain food," One says to Christina.

"Why?" Will asks.

I shrug, "Seasoning is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

"No wonder you left," Christina says, "I mean, no offence, but I'm surprised that Stiffs don't eat. Too selfish, right?" I do not say anything to that. I begin to wonder what faction One came from.

"Were you a transfer, or a Dauntless-born, One?" I ask.

She stares at me, as if I had grown two heads.

"Are you kidding?" she finally snaps, "what makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

"It must because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails," I say flatly.

She stares at me again, and I look at her back. This is not the aptitude test. She is not a dog. Looking in her in the eye is a challenge.

Heat rushes to my cheeks.

"Careful, T," One says.

My stomach drops, like a stone falling off a cliff. A Dauntless man at another table calls for her, and she gets up to leave. I turn back to my table, and Christina raises both eyebrows.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm developing a theory."

"And it is about?"

"That you have a death wish," she says, grinning, and throws a flirtatious wink at me.

 **Once upon a time, Time was skipping like a lunatic.**

When we finish dinner, we go to the doorway, and wait for One. Instead of One coming, Peter walks over. He guides us to another door, stops, and turns around.

"For those who don't know who I am because you weren't listening, my name's Peter," he says, "I am your instructor for the next two months. We have some ground rules for initiation. You have to be in the training room at 8 o'clock every day. You train from 8 to 6 pm, with also a break for lunch. You can do whatever you want after 6. In addition, you get some time off after each stage of initiation. Breakfast begins at 7, lunch at 1, and dinner at 6:30," he continues, not stopping for questions, "you are only allowed to leave the compound when accompanied with a Dauntless member. Behind the door, is your dorm, where you will be sleeping until initiation ends. In the first stage, we keep the transfers and Dauntless-born initiate rankings separate. Then, only two people will be cut. And in the second stage-"

"Cut? What do you mean cut?" the mousy haired Erudite says.

"The ranking serves only two purposes," Peter says, "one, it determines the order that you will select a job. Two, it also determines who will stay and whom not. Do not worry, fifteen people stay. So only three people will be cut."

Mousy-hair, Myra, breathes in relief.

"Anyways, in the second stage, no one is cut. We only put together the time it takes for you to complete the fear landscape on a board. So that you can see where you might be, around your final stage.

"What happens if we're cut?" Edward asks.

"You live factionless," Peter says.

Peter pushed the door open, to the dormitory, after explaining to us the rules.

"Get your clothes," he says. "This is the dorm. Where you'll be sleeping, if you weren't listening."

"Boys or girls?" Allison asks.

"Both." There is protests of disgust at that.

"If you don't like it here, you're going to love the bathrooms," Peter says. He shows us the bathroom, and there is no privacy there. The only source of privacy is flimsy plastic curtains surrounding showers.

"Anyways, there's clothes on a table, and boxes."

We all hurry towards the table that has the clothes, in sizes of small, medium, large. There are also boxes that are blue and pink. Blue for the boys, I guess. Most of the girls take longer though. One particular comment silences the whole dorm, though.

"OMG. What do you think of this dress? I bet it'll definitely boost up my rank." Really, Estelle?

"Ahem, slut, ahem," some guy fake-coughs.

I ignore them all, and find a bed in the corner, which I like. I look into the box that I took earlier, which has shoes, shaving instruments, and a watch.

Everyone has gone to bed after taking a shower. I lie on my bed, listening to 10 other people breathing. A tear escapes from my eye. I will not cry here. I will not. I miss my own room.

However, now I can look at the mirror whenever I want. I can eat whatever I want. I can keep anything I want now. I can make friends to get through initiation.

All of my tears are going faster. I wonder when I can see my parents again. Will they show up? Will they recognize me? Will they still see me as their son, or a traitor?

I do not even want to know.

I hear a loud sob, coming from the bed ahead of me. I remember that the largest, biggest initiate, Allison, was there. Someone so strong looking, should not act such a weakling. How can you be Dauntless, if you cannot be alone from your parents?

I think people are expecting me to comfort her, because I am Abnegation. However, I do not. I feel disgusted. I bet at least, half the room is crying. In addition, some are half as large as Allison is, and are able to keep their crying down. I keep on hearing sobs from her, and I press my pillow against my ears.

I miss mom, dad, and Callie. Callie. I wonder how she is doing now. Is she tossing, and turning in her sleep? Are people insulting her, with their brutal honesty?

Even if I failed initiation, and I went back to Abnegation. I would never belong there. Because I left.

I am beginning to feel tired. I start to doze off, with a ring of moisture on my cheek.

 **Yay or Nah? Review :). Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	3. Are You Up For A Drink?

**Chapter Three**

 **Update: Instead of Eric being an initiate, we're going to make him the same age as Tris, but he's neither good or bad.**

 **One's POV:**

I wake up early, thanks to my stupid as hell alarm. Goddamn, sometimes I wish I did not agree to overlook this year's initiates.

I turn off my alarm, grumbling as I go to my bathroom. I go through my daily morning routine, pick out some suitable clothes, and get out of the door. I walk over to the transfer dorm, and open the door. Everyone is still sleeping! Snoring too. An idea pops into my head, to wake them up. Smirking, I go to Uriah's apartment and borrow his air horn.

Once I return to the dorm, I press the button on the horn. It is so freakishly loud. How in the heck does Uriah keep this thing in his room?

Everyone shoots out of their bed, and start shrieking or cover their ears. One of them even falls off their bed. Everyone starts to glare at me, and I remove my finger from the button.

"One hour to get ready," I shout, "and once you're done with breakfast; get to the training room, 8 o'clock sharp."

I leave the room when I see the initiates getting out of bed, to the cafeteria. I greet my friends silently when I get to my table.

"Tris, are you up for a party after stage 1?" Zeke asks.

"Sure, why not," I say glumly.

"What's wrong?" Peter asks.

"Tired, I suppose." Just as soon as I mention that, Shauna passes out from fatigue. Ya see? We all eat in a comfortable silence.

"Seven thirty, Tris," Peter reminds me. We both get up to go to the training room.

 **(Maintenance) The page has broken, please return in 5 seconds.**

The initiates come running in. I take a seat on the bench that is next to the table with guns on it.

"The first thing you will learn to do here is shoot," Peter tells the group, "then, fight." Peter passes out guns to everyone, being a little more forceful to the Stiff, "the fact that you are here, makes me thankful because that leaves one less thing for me to teach you. To jump off and on a train. Tr-One, give me a hand here?"

I grab a gun as I rise off the bench, and strut over.

"I bet One can't shoot the target. She looks so frail," Estelle snickers to Allison. Allison snorts... what the?

I march over to Estelle, turn the safety off, and aim my gun at her temple. I click the bullet in place.

"If I was you, I would shut my mouth," I hiss at her. Estelle freezes with fear.

"The first thing you need to do is to hold your guard as you shoot," Peter says, "and the thing you should not do is be a smart mouth to your trainers." A few snickers come from Christina and Will.

"The second, is that you should inhale, aim, exhale, shoot," I say, "not that you'll have time for that in a war."

"Look at her stance," Peter says, "her feet are shoulder-length apart, don't be tense."

I inhale, and aim at the target. I exhale, and then shoot. The bullet hits the centre of the target. All of the initiates are shocked. Actually, please excuse me to correct myself. All but one are shocked.

"Ha, like you have to show us what to do. I bet I'd get it dead centre," Estelle says as she smirks.

"Go to the bench," I order quietly. She does not know what I am going to do.

"What, are you going to give me a timeout?" Estelle sneers.

"Go. To. The. Bench," Peter repeats, "Talking back means punishment. Which means, while you sit down, and not learn anything, everyone will be better than you."

Estelle slowly walks over to the bench, scowling.

"Alright. Start shooting, everyone."

Thirty minutes later, everyone has shot the target, but most have not gotten the centre. I notice that Tobias has begun to hit the centre rapidly.

"Okay. Everyone, stop," I announce, "Everyone can take a 10 minute break. Call this special. Make sure you turn your safety off. Sit here though. Tobias, Estelle, stay standing."

Everyone leaves their target, and go sit down on the bench.

"Estelle, go in front of the target," I command, and she goes in front of a target, "Now, Tobias is going to shoot bullets at you. If you flinch, then your ranking for Stage 1 is lower than what you think you'd get."

 **I think you know what happens. Hehe.**

"Everyone, back to work," the initiates groan. Estelle scowls, still flushed from the embarrassment of screeching when Tobias did not even shoot.

"Tobias, come here," I say, he walks over to me, looking nervous.

"You're not in trouble. Do not worry. I just wanted to say... um... go- good job. At shooting, of course." What the blinking fuq? I never stutter.

Ugh. I'm such a pans- coward. No- idiot. I see Peter looking my direction, wiggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces. Mental note, make sure to swear at him.

"Oh... thanks, One," Tobias says. I do not know the emotion he is feeling. I notice that Christina and Allison are glaring at me.

"You should go now; those two are glaring at me." I tilt my head towards them, while half-heartedly laughing.

We separate, and continue working. Even after an hour, Estelle is barely hitting the target; they are all on the edges, half or quarter circles.

"Alright, take a break for lunch. Come back at 1pm sharp."

 **Remember those walls I built? Well baby, they're time skipping... (Halo- Beyonce)**

As I walk down the hall to the dining hall, boys of all ages, including some who have just escaped the pre-teen stage, ew, are looking up and down at me, winking, and whistling. I am scowling now. What part of their brain doesn't understand that I am not pretty? Oh wait, this is not Erudite. Of course, they do not understand.

Once again, I find myself sitting with some transfers; Will, Christina, Tobias, Allison, Edward and Myra, with their constant chatter, next to Tobias. All of a sudden, they grow quiet, and look to my direction.

I feel a rough, large hand planted to my shoulder. I can immediately tell it's Eric.

"Hey babe, wanna get out of here with me?" Eric asks in, what I think is supposed to be, seductive, but sounds like a dying rat to me. The initiates are trying to stifle a laugh.

"Aw, hell nuh!" I spat out at him, not even bothering to turn around, "I don't need to report you to Max, and have you be a fence guard now, do I? I have the authority to do it, anyways."

"Come on, One," Eric whines, "loosen up for once!"

"She said no," Christina growl, "what part of your ex-Erudite brain do you not understand of leaving her alone?" Everyone knows Eric Coulter.

He stands there, speechless, obviously trying to comprehend what she said to him.

"Your transfers need to watch their mouths," Eric growls at them, but looks as me as he says it. I flip him off, and he eventually storms off. Everyone starts to explode with questions.

"Who was that?" Well, I am guessing some do not know him.

"His name's Eric. Obviously, Allison!"

"He came from Erudite?" I roll my eyes.

"Is he your age?"

"Her age! Ha! He looks 30 years old, for crying out loud!"

"He smells weird."

"Did you see how many piercings he had? God!"

"Okay, shut up!" I cry out in frustration.

"His name's Eric, he came from Erudite, he is my age, yes; I agree that he smells weird, and he has at least 20 piercings. Don't ask where they are," I chuckle at the dumbfounded expressions their faces hold.

 **Fading in, fading out, on the edge of page break... (Love Me Like You Do- Ellie Goulding)**

After the initiates went back to shooting, I confronted Peter.

"Why the hell were you wiggling your brows, and making kissy faces, when I was talking to Tobias?"

"OH, you know... You looked nervous and you never, ever stutter," Peter teases.

I discreetly glance back towards the transfers, Tobias is good, Edward is good, Drew is good, Celeste is good, Will is good, Christina is okay, Myra is okay, and Estelle is...awful.

"So what's the deal with the Tobias guy?" He wiggles his eyebrows for the second time.

"Shut up, Peter!" I hiss at him. "Do you want me to scream out to the whole Dauntless compound what you do when you're drunk?"

His eyes widen, and he shakes his head violently.

"Good," I smile, "I'm going to go now."

I leave, without saying anything to the initiates, striding out the door.

 **This is the time lapse song... (Heartbeat Song- Kelly Clarkson)**

It has been one week. One week since I stuttered to Tobias. One week since it was gun shooting. We are doing fights now.

I am walking past each initiate, beating up -or attempting to beat up- each punching bag. Some of them are doing well. Some of the punching bags do not even move. Well, two of them cannot move that well.

Edward's punching bag is swinging, a lot. Drew's is swinging, but not as much as Edward's is. Tobias is doing fairly well, a little better than Drew is. Except I can see some flaws that will hurt him. Christina's is moving, just a little. Celeste is doing better than Christina is. Allison's is moving decently, but she keeps on jumping back when it swings towards her. Myra's moving an inch an hour, and Estelle is too busy picking at her nails.

"Estelle! Get your bag moving!" Peter shouts. Estelle does nothing, but wags him over.

"I..make..bed..moving.." I gagged internally. Gaud, can't this girl ever stop? Peter looks at her with disgust, as Estelle winks at him.

I walk over to Tobias, press my hand to the side of his stomach, and adjust his stance. I feel an electric-like emotion circulating my body. I ignore it. His head twists toward my direction, eyes wide open.

"You're doing well. Just make sure you are in this stance. You're fast and strong, you can get the first hit," I say quietly to him. "never forget to keep the tension here."

"Tris!" Peter yells at me, "Trissy!"

"What?" I snap at him. What did he have to say my name for? Luckily, no one seems to get it.

"Sorry! No need to be all sassy!" Peter says, with his hands in the air as if he's surrendering.

"I was asking you what you thought of these pairs for fighting."

He gives me the whiteboard he was writing on, and it says;

 **Tobias vs Molly**

 **Drew vs Edward**

 **Christina vs Estelle**

 **Celeste vs Allison**

 **Myra vs Will**

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" Peter mumbles, "it seems pretty fair to me."

I erase the ink from the whiteboard with my hand, and rewrite.

 **Edward vs Drew**

 **Will vs Allison**

 **Christina vs Molly**

 **Estelle vs Myra**

 **Tobias vs Celeste**

"I think that's good," I say, "What do you think? And it's One."

"Yeah. It's good," Peter says before gulping guiltily. "anyways, are you up for a drink? You don't have to come to training in the morning."

"Sure," I agree, grinning, "why not?"

 **Reviews up to 10? I've been asked for the reason behind One's name. Any ideas? An author has figured it out and gave me more ideas which I love but if anyone else has some ideas, drop them in the review box or my inbox! Btw, this story is not going to be exactly like the book, some scenes may and will be skipped, swapped and altered. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	4. So You Got Tatted

**Chapter Four**

 **I just had to update. I got about two or three reviews already about One's nickname. I will try to combine them and will shout you out.**

 **Tobias's POV:**

After training, I improved my punching pretty well. I think One was impressed. When she touched my stomach, I felt electricity shooting from my abdomen towards all different directions, towards my feet, arms, and head.

I am beginning to fall into deep thoughts about training when Christina suddenly squeals loudly. Loud enough for other people from different directions to stop eating, and turn their heads towards our table.

"You know what we should all do?" Christina says excitedly.

"Obviously, we don't know," Will declares in a very Erudite tone, "what do you want to do?"

"Get tattoos! You know, be more Dauntless, or whatever."

"Tattoos? Already?" Allison asks incredulously, "I'm not so sure, what if we fail initiation?"

"Are you f*cking with me? You're Dauntless now, so act like it," Christina demand, "besides, if you become factionless, you can still look cool with your tat."

"Alright. Fine. I'm in," Allison says, exasperatedly, "what about you, Tobias?"

"Mmhm, okay," I oblige reluctantly, "don't shriek at me if I don't find anything I like, Christina."

"Yes!" Will says, "After all, ink is going to be permanently on your skin. For the rest of your life. Even when they lower your body into the-"

"Don't be such a killjoy!" Christina retorts, cutting him off.

 **They see me rolling...They hating, patrolling... They tryna catch me time laspe (Riding Dirty- Chamillionaire)**

"What about this, Tobias?" Christina queries, "What do you think?" She holds up a design that has small flowers building up to larger ones.

I shrug, "ask Will or Allison, I'm not creative so...," I say, "don't ask me."

She sighs disappointedly, and bounces over to Will. I continue to look at all the designs, but a group of birds catch my eye.

"It's a flock of ravens. Mesmerising, right?" I swivel backwards, alarmed, but it is Tori who said it.

I nod my head in agreement. "Can I get three of these?"

"Of course. What's the meaning?" Tori asks as she leads me towards a chair in another room.

"My family," I say simply.

"Where do you want it?"

"On my right collarbone." Where they will fly towards my heart. Each raven for each one of my family member. That I left behind.

"So I wanted to talk to you about my, actually, about what Di-." I begin to say, but Tori abruptly slams her hand onto my mouth.

"Do. Not. Say. That. Word. Ever," Tori hisses, "I only do tattoos, I don't do personal life."

 **~DAUNTLESSamityABNEGATIONeruditeCANDOR~**

My collarbone is stinging with pain. It hurts. A lot. Will got a complex geometric shape on his forearm, Christina got the flowers that she showed me on her leg, and Allison got the Dauntless symbol on her wrist.

As the trio chatter away, we pass a bar. However, the bar has... One in it?

"Guys! Look!" Christina screams as she notices that I suddenly stopped and starts to peer into the bar.

"What?" Allison chirps.

"One is in that bar!"

I see One taking a shot of something with Peter, laughing away. A man comes up to her and wraps his arm around her neck. She suddenly freezes and turns her neck abruptly, speaks to him, and kicks his ah-hem spot. The man doubles over and aims to punch One's face. But she grabs his wrist, twists it, and punches his nose. His blood is gushing out like a waterfall. The bar is immediately louder, with the Dauntless cheering and hooting.

 **One's POV:**

"Another whisky!" Peter shouts/slurs. The bartender fills another shot glass, and slides it over to him.

"Look! Those initiates have tats," Peter exclaims/slurs. I look towards their direction, seeing a blurry Tobias, Christina, Will, and Allison. I laugh at their tattoos.

I feel an arm with intricate, but stupid, tattoos snake around my neck. He has dark greasy hair. I know him, but I do not recognize him in my drunken state. Nevertheless, this ass had better not try to take advantage of me. I may be drunk as hell, but I can pack a punch.

"Hey Tri-honey," man-with-stupid-tattoos coos at me, "what do you say to going to my apartment, and do a little moving around in my bed?"

I freeze, mid laughter at a joke Peter said. I turn my neck quickly, my blonde hair smacking Peter's face.

"Excuse me?" I growl. "Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?"

"A hot, sexy man named Eric who wanted to get you into his bed for a looong time?"

So, it was Eric. I get off the stool I was sitting on, and lean towards his neck.

"Hmmm," I whisper into his ear, seductively.

I suddenly kick his crotch, Eric doubling over and grasping his area.

"You biatch!" he screams at me. He throws a punch at me, but I catch his wrist, snap it, and use my other fist to punch his nose. Blood is pouring out of his nose. The spectators holler.

"I'm a leader of Dauntless, you better not mess with me, especially when I'm drunk," I hiss towards him, as he cowers, cradling his bloody nose and man junk.

The four initiates: Allison, Tobias, Will, and Christina; are still watching me. How nosey are they? I snort.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Trissssy?" Peter giggles.

"The initiates. They're still here. Ugh..." Peter stumbles off his stool and drags me toward the quartet.

"Uh, P. What are you doing?"

"Setting you up." I yank my arm out of his grip and splutter on the vodka I was inhaling.

"Err, nuh." He chuckles and skips towards the initiates. I groan, knowing what he can do while drunk and follow.

As I walk over, I take my time to inspect Tobias. Why him, I do not know. But his chiselled nose, full bottom lip and striking blue eyes just draws me in. I shake my head, mortified at where my thoughts travelled to, and plant a smirk on my face.

"So, you got tatted. And you're not even past stage one yet. Confident you will make it?" All stare at Chris who blushes and looks at the ground.

"It was to show we're Dauntless now. Plus, if we're cut, we'll look cool in the factionless." Will explain. Peter and I chuckle.

"Nice, nice." We hang around for a while longer and I discover that the four initiates were actually entertaining. We walk them back to the dorm, well I do and Peter stumbles everywhere.

"You looked good today...," I whisper in Tobias's ear before strutting off with a drunk Peter lagging behind.

 **Tobias's POV:**

Did she just? Whoa, rewind. There is no way she hit on me. Well, she is intoxicated but hold up, there is a saying that a drunk man's saying are a sober man's thoughts so... but the way she handled Eric, while she was drunk, was a turn on. God, Tobias, what are you saying? One will never like you.

"Tobias!" Christina yells. I shake my head and look up.

"Training tomorrow," she points out, gesturing towards my bed. I nod and change before settling in. A certain grey-eyed female replaces my thoughts of my old faction.

 **Skipping along the road, greeting friends was time.**

Fights. I am against Celeste. I inspect each fight and see that Drew is fast and light on his feet, meaning he could dodge but he ends up being clocked in the face when Edward notices his strength. Due to his powerful punch, Edward knocks Drew out, before shaking himself off, and drags Drew to the infirmary. Myra gives him a reassuring smile when he glides past her.

Will has Allison and it is safe to say he would win. Even though he left his abdomen unblocked. Allison has good form and technique but she keeps retreating out of fear, allowing Will to recover and fight back. Will notes that Allison uses her right foot to retreat and used that as an advantage to sweep her left foot out from under her, pinning her down and punches her nose, making her go out like a light. Edward returns at this point, holding the door open for Will who has Allison on his shoulder.

Molly is just off. Chris only has to punch her on the nose, in the gut and the temple to send her crashing to the floor. One shakes her head. Edward takes Molly, making another trip to the infirmary.

Estelle is clearly the crappiest fighter here and Myra is weak in her punches. I may help her with that. All Myra has to do is knock Estelle onto the floor before Estelle concedes. One ends the fight and circles Myra, who is relieved she did not have to hurt anyone further. If only her punches were stronger.

Celeste shuffles onto the mat and I crouch into my stance. She copies a while after and One signals for us to begin.

 _"You're fast and strong, you can get the first hit,"_ her words ring through my head so I lunge at Celeste's throat, dazing her before twisting behind her to grab her arm, and bring it to between her shoulder blades. She grunts in pain and I push her onto the floor.

Straddling her and holding her legs down, I proceed to punch her but I forget to hold her arms so she flips us, attempting to knock me out. I snap my head to the side and head-butt her. She falls back, unconscious, and I see One smile a little.

I carry her to the infirmary and the nurse seems to know we are initiates so she leads me to a bed where I lay Celeste gently. The nurse nods and I stride out, knowing I have to go back.

I slip back into the room and see Estelle being shouted at.

"What did she do now?" I whisper to Christina.

"Pinched Peter's butt and gave One loads of names under the sun."

"And this is because?"

"She overhead Peter saying she should ranked last so decided to 'seduce' him to bump her up." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Everyone is dismissed. Rankings are up tomorrow. Estelle, you can come with me," One shouts. We all file out and I spot One leading Estelle to the kitchen. I tap Chris and Will who look where I point.

"She's probably going to make her do some of the kitchen work," Will suggests.

"He has a point. But can't she just take her to a leader?" Chris muses.

"She is a leader."

"Oh yeah." We all dive into mindless chatter and wander around the Pit, wondering about what our rankings tomorrow would be.

 **So... Till later, BooksLover2000... May post chapter five. If I get five reviews on this, I would love it :)**


	5. She's Like A Pest

**Chapter Five**

 **I got five reviews, yay!**

 **Hannah, your response to my asking for five reviews was hilarious! You were my very first reviewer too answering my random question at the beginning about brushing your teeth in the shower, lol.**

 **Katrinabiebz, I will keep the chasm scene with a bit of alteration :).**

 **Turtlefarts27, the time laspes are meant to be creative, sorry for the confusion, haha xD.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, I know this is late thanks for the idea! Definitely being used ;).**

 **Shelly, (cannot type your whole name) both your ideas are being used along with the user's above! :) Do not worry about how!**

 **Ilovebooksliketotes, One still has six fears but they won't be the same as the book. Tobias will have four too but will not be the same. All shall be revealed soon.**

 **PMakepeace98, you're my fifth reviewer on the last chapter so...**

 **Okay, okay before this an gets too long, let's move on! And before I give more hints -_-, cos where's the fun in that?**

 **Tobias's POV:**

The same blasted air horn is blown and I jolt awake from my nightmare of my parents disowning me. I shake my head and glance at the doorway. One sweeps the room with her eyes and lingers on me before twisting out of the room. I shrug and jump down from my shared bunk with Will.

"Dude, rankings today," Christina eagerly says.

"We all know that one person who will be last." Will, Chris, Celeste (who snuck in during midnight) turn to look at Estelle, who catches our gaze. Estelle was forced to clean the kitchen last night and help put the food out, which was comical to be honest. She had a hairnet because of her long jet-black hair and the scowl she wore caused people to make fun of her.

"What?" she shrieks sharply, but softens and smiles sweetly when she sees me. _Cue mental gag._

"You guys might wanna hurry up if you don't want to miss the cupcakes and settle for toast," Myra squeaks before leaving in hand with Edward. We all snap back to reality and change quickly before speed walking to the cafeteria. We snag the last few muffins and shove them down our throats before running to the training room with a minute to spare.

"Close call, kids," Peter warns.

"Now that you're all here. Wait, where's Estelle?" We look amongst ourselves and shake our heads.

"She was in breakfast with me," Molly pipes up. One huffs and was about to walk out when a Dauntless born then runs in with Estelle on his heels.

"Michael, why the heck are you here?"

"One. She tried to attack me, because I was, and I quote, 'fitter than Peter'. Like what is she talking about?" He tilts his head to the side and has his palms facing upwards out.

"Estelle. One more sexual assault and I'm taking you to Max."

"As if you can get him to punish me," Estelle snorts. One groans.

"I am your leader and you have to respect me, otherwise I'll deal with you myself. Mike, you can go back. Wait, Zeke and Shauna need a note from me." She hastily writes on a piece of paper and hands it to him. Michael leaves, but not without giving Estelle a disgusted look on his way out.

"Now that we're all here," One starts, looking at Estelle, "it's time to reveal your rankings. Now, we based this on the actual fights and little on the shooting so don't get upset if you are in a rank you didn't expect." The black cover is yanked off the board and I slowly grin at my third position.

 **Edward**  
 **Drew**  
 **Tobias**  
 **Will**  
 **Christina**  
 **Celeste**  
 **Allison**  
 **Myra**  
 **Molly**  
 **Estelle**

I see Drew stare at Edward with an unidentified emotion in his eyes. Something is going to happen.

"You guys should be able to know how to fight and if you don't, tough."

"Hey!" Estelle exclaims.

"No one cares," Peter retorts. A snicker ripples through the initiates and Estelle sulks.

"We're moving on to knife throwing." One steps up to a target, withdraws a knife from her boot and spreads out her legs, shoulder length. She pulls her arm back, inhales, aims, exhales then throws the knife. It lands bullseye.

"Pff, anyone can do that." Oh my god. _Mental facepalm._

"You're welcome to prove that." Estelle hesitates before picking up a knife. She throws it and it lands on the floor.

"You were saying?" Peter smirks.

"I expect everyone to reach the inner circle or centre circle!" We all scramble for three knives and stood in front of targets. Christina is on my left and Will is on hers. Drew is on my right.

I put the knives back on the trolley, which is luckily next to me, and copied One's stance. I throw an imaginary knife and do all the actions she did.

"Hey, Tobias. Remember what a knife is?" Drew sneers before throwing his one that did not stick. I pick up a knife and release it. Surely enough, it sticks to the target.

"Hey, Drew. Remember what a target is?" His smirk falls and he huffs. A soft musical laugh rings throughout the room. I swivel to see that it was One. She walks by and pats my shoulder. I smile to myself before throwing the knives again.

"Estelle! You have not once made a knife stick to the target, or even thrown one!"

"I don't want to break my nails!" The sound of plastic snapping resounds and all of us turned to see Estelle clutching her pinkie.

"It's been broken, now throw!" Estelle stomps her foot on the ground before gingerly picking up a knife.

"She should have just stayed in Candor. Would have been thrown out in two days. She is dumb as hell. Why did she even pick Dauntless? Stick her in Amity, peace serum would have ran out by the next month," Will and I shrug but laugh at Christina. I pick up my sixth knife and throw it. Bullseye.

"Eek!" Christina squealed. One scurries over and relaxes visibly.

"Next time, don't squeal like you got hit," she mutters and Christina sports an apologetic look.

"Well done, Tobias. You pick up on things quickly," she beams at me, and goes back to Peter.

A few hours pass and it is time for lunch.

"Don't come back. We are sorting out the rankings tonight. They will be revealed tomorrow and you may be lowered because of the merge with the dauntless borns. Since there are 18 of you, 2 has to be cut by the end of this initiation. The day after is Visiting Day so you have tomorrow afternoon off too," One speaks.

"Just remember, you cannot get close to them. After all, it is faction before blood," Peter adds smugly.

"By the way, in case you forgot, if you're cut, bye."

"Cut?" Estelle asks, panicked. Obviously, she was not listening.

"You're out."

"What? Why didn't you say this?"

"Is there a problem with that? Would you have chosen differently if we told you? You chose us, now it is our turn to choose. Plus, I'm sure Peter warned you of this on the first day. Unless you were too 'blinded by his hotness' to actually listen." One struts off with Peter behind.

"Ugh!" Estelle wails and runs off. We all stood there, wondering what to do.

"We're off to get tattoos," Allison announces and drags Molly along. Edward and Myra left, to do some making out, I guess? I shudder at that imagery.

"Let's go shopping for clothes and makeup!' Chris squeal. Celeste nods with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh, don't mock me!" she reprimands and skips off.

"Help?" Celeste whimpers.

"No can do," Will and I mumble in unison.

"You guys suck," she grunts and dashes out to find Christina.

"Wanna follow?"

"Will it kill us?" Will asks.

"Possibly."

"Let's go." I chuckle and we both leave the room in search of an eager shopper and a reluctant Barbie.

We boys have the fantastic job of commenting on each outfit Chris picked out and the looks on Celeste's face, cracks us up the whole time. Chris relents on a few shirts, jeans and all that stuff, after Celeste's constant whines.

"I'm scared. The dauntless born obviously have more knowledge of initiation here, giving them an advantage," Will murmurs.

"Actually, we don't." We all spin to see two girls with pink shaved hair and a light brunette.

"Hi, I'm Shauna and this is Lynn," the light brunette announces.

"Hey. Chris, Tobias, Will, and Celeste," Chris introduces us by pointing at herself and us.

"Cool. And we don't know what goes on in initiation. We only find out stuff as we go. Plus, Shauna is good at keeping secrets," Lynn explains.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Yeah. Hey, we're having a 'party' on the roof so, would you like to come?"

"I'm cool with it," I smile.

"If he's in, I'm in," Will laughs.

"Anything to get a better feel of Dauntless," Chris agrees. Celeste hesitates.

"What about One?"

"Relax, my boyfriend, Zeke is really close with her. So is my sister and her boyfriend so they'll back you up."

"You're one of the instructors, aren't you?" I ask Shauna. Her name was familiar.

"Yep, with Zeke."

"Got it. A girl jumped after Lynn. She's the sister?" I recount my first day.

"Yeah, Marlene."

"I knew it. You guys look so similar," Will interjects.

"Anyways, where should we meet you?" Chris jumps in.

"Meet us near the net. If you can remember where that is. Tomorrow, after lunch," Lynn says smugly before the pair walk off.

"I wonder what's going to happen...," Chris muses. I shrug.

"Wait and see."

 **One's POV:**

I stalk off to Zeke's apartment since all of us instructors are meeting up to discuss and rank the 18 initiates. I knock twice and he opens it immediately.

"Tris! Peter! Come in."

"Is he drunk already?"

"Nah, I'm buzzed, Pete."

"Dude. This isn't a party. We're meeting to talk about the rankings," I exclaim.

"Oh. I guess that's why I felt as if I was forgetting something."

"You're stupid."

"It's in the genes." Cannot argue with that. However…

"Wait, that's an offence to your mother though," Peter points out. Zeke's face pales, and we promise to not 'breathe a word of this' to Hana. Peter and I step into the apartment and are surprised to see it tidy with a few bottles laying on the floor. Shauna tumbles in after a few minutes.

"Sorry, was talking to the transfers. They seem cool."

"Depends on who," I scoff.

"Tobias, Will, Celeste and Chris, I think."

"They're the best four out of the 10. Actually, wait, all the transfers are great except Allison and Estelle. Allison is a good fighter though...," I mumble.

"I heard about Estelle. Michael ran off to get a shower when we dismissed them. Didn't want the 'smell of slut' on him," Zeke guffaws.

"She's too annoying. She's like a pest," Peter grumbles.

"Okay, okay, let's do the rankings," I interrupt. We all discuss the initiates and their weaknesses and strengths. By the end of lunch, we have come to a decision.

"Looks perfect." Zeke scans the paper.

"I'll write it during breakfast." I take the paper. We are blending the initiates so they find out at the same time.

"Bye." Peter and I leave and chatter mindlessly.

"I don't know why but I just have a gut feeling something is going to happen in the dorms," I think aloud.

"And usually you're right," Peter looks at me with a worried look.

"I hope it isn't drastic." Peter nods and slinks off his apartment once we have reached mine.

Why do I feel like this?

 **I am sure you can guess... :) Till later, BooksLover2000...get reviews up to 20 or over? It will only take a minute, to type in that box. Yeah, down there *pouts***

 **. Yeah, down there *pouts***


	6. Sounds Like A Strangling Cat

**Chapter Six**

 **LittleDucky911, everyone hates cliffhangers, haha.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, I hope this is okay!**

 **Turtlefarts27, I'm sorry that it was obvious someone was going to get hurt but I didn't exactly know how to end that chapter.**

 **Shelly1985, did you change your name? And yay! Thanks:)**

 **Enjoy! And this is quite long, typed this using my phone so I didn't really know how much I typed until I pasted this into the document. Enough rambling from me, hope you likey!**

 **Tobias's POV:**

"ARGH!" I jump out of the bed and scale the ladder. A rusty, metallic smell hits me. The light turns on and I see the blood. It is in a halo around Edward's head, the butter knife sticking out of his left eye.

"Christina, run and get someone. Will, tissues!" Chris obliges; Will gets tissues for me.

"Myra, talk to him, keep him calm and awake." Myra kneels next to him and pacifies him.

I mop up the blood and feel Will copy me.

"Edward, you're going to be okay," I reassure him. We clean the blood in record time and One burst in as we place the tissues in the bin.

"Who did this?" she roars. We all keep quiet.

"Drew's not in his bed," Celeste points out. We all look at the empty bed. It does not seem as if it has been slept in. Molly fidgets and Estelle bites her lip.

"You two have knowledge of this, don't you? I want you in my office. Now," Peter steps from behind her and gestures for them to follow.

A few nurses pile in and I assist in carrying the stretcher.

"Thank you, Tobias," Myra says quietly, as she follows behind.

"He would do the same." Edward and I were not close but there was an unspoken contract between us.

"Did anyone else see anything suspicious?" One asks before we leave the room fully.

"Drew looked angry when you revealed the rankings. He was staring at Edward," I share over my shoulder.

"Eliminate the competition, of course. Thanks, Tobias. I knew something bad was going to go down," One mutters. I help put Edward on a bed when we reach the infirmary and Myra gets told she has to come back after breakfast.

"She's not going to let him train anymore, is she?" I look over at Myra who has silent tears rolling down her face and I wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Just wait and see." That seems to be my motto now. She nods and rest her head on my shoulder, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"That was awful," Chris groans, before looking at me to let Myra go so she can hug Myra. Everyone knows of their relationship now.

"Are you okay?" Chris asks softly.

"I'm just worried. If he has to leave, I will follow. He and I made a vow, when we were younger, to always stick together, no matter what the other's situation is. Thanks to Tobias's quick reaction, the chance of him dying is reduced," Myra smiles at me and I squeeze her shoulder.

"Do you want help with fighting? There's a chance One might do it again." I replay what Shauna told me, when I saw her again during the night, in my head.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, and plus if you leave, you may need it."

"Okay." I, Myra, Will, Chris and Celeste freshen up before going to the training room.

We all help each other hugely and our fighting improves massively.

"Thanks," they all say.

"For what?"

"If you didn't suggest this, we wouldn't have been prepared," Chris explains.

"It's the least I can do." We all file out and grab breakfast. One sits with us.

"Hi," I greet her, the others copying a second later.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"It's Dauntless," Chris blurts out. I snigger and Will nudges her.

"Good point. So, I really shouldn't be saying this but Molly told us that Drew was jealous of Edward. Estelle said he was he was planning to do something. He did not tell them the full details, knowing something like this would happen. Tobias, you were possibly next, due to the chance of you usurping him." I tense.

"Wow. I'm surprised they even told you that," I mumble.

"They're scared of truth serum. And factionless. And fence work." One giggles at our looks.

"How many threats did you give?"

"I was close to actually carrying them out. However it's not enough to arrest Drew."

"Oh come on!" Chris whines.

"It's not proof he did it. Someone else could have come in and did it, using Drew as a distraction. Drew may have been planning something else or Edward inflicted it upon himself. Which didn't happen, I know."

"He has to leave, doesn't he?" Myra questions. We all know whom she's talking about.

"Normally, yes."

"What do you mean 'normally'?" I tilt my head.

"He has potential. I know Myra will break and follow him. Therefore, you people get to stay. Myra, you are continuing. A Dauntless member, Uriah, is teaching the private training that will be given to Edward. He's the other leader."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I also know you guys went to the training room." This surprises me. We all get up and throw our stuff away before following One.

"How?" Will inquires.

"There are cameras. And some of the monitors are in my office." We do not say anything.

"It's fine. I guess you were told about the possibility of fighting someone."

"He was," Chris points at me.

"So you told the guys to help them. Born a Stiff, always a Stiff," she smirks at me.

"I'm not even going to complain," I breathe out. We all chatter and see that there is a different side to One. However, as soon as we step in there, she has her leader mask on.

"Right. We have our rankings. The last two would have been lucky not to be removed after the incident but Edward and Myra are staying. Peter and I have decided _not_ to cut anyone. This gives you a chance to improve and get above the line after stage two. The last three will be out," One rambles. Estelle sighs in relief. The board is uncovered and I instantly beam, a little less excited due to Drew but we will see...

 **Lynn**

 **Marlene**

 **Tobias**

 **Drew**

 **Michael**

 **Will**

 **Christina**

 **Nita**

 **Alyssa**

 **Benjamin**

 **Celeste**

 **Allison**

 **Myra**

 **Nathan**

 **Scarlette**

 **Molly**

 **Estelle**

"Edward was wiped off. If anyone noticed. He will not be training alongside us; he will be looked over by Uriah, who is the other leader. He has potential." At that moment, Edward strolls in with an eye patch, Uriah behind.

"One. I would like to thank you for not kicking me out. Since my right eye is the dominant one, I can still shoot, as the doctor said. The fighting may be an issue but I have to try. Thank you." He lifts his arms but puts it down awkwardly.

"You don't hug, do you?"

"Oh, just this once." They embrace and a tear slips from Edward's eye.

"You saw something in me. How?"

"I know your past," she whispers. No one else hears it but I do. He nods and lets go before grinning at Myra who's bouncing next to me.

"Who knew? One has a heart," Zeke mocks.

"Oh, shut up." She rolls her eyes and dismisses us.

"Tobias." I stop in my tracks and turn to Edward.

"Thanks, man."

"My pleasure," I smile and catch up with Chris, Will and Celeste.

"I'm calling you Chris," I blurt.

"Then I call you Toby." We shake hands on it.

"Wow," Will laughs. Chris playfully slaps him and he grabs to hold her hand. She does not pull it out. Oh, are they a thing now? I waggle my eyebrows to Celeste who giggles.

I guess Dauntless is getting to me.

"Hey, I never apologised for knocking you out," I tell Celeste.

"It's okay. When I woke up, the nurse told me you carried me in. You are known for jumping first. A stiff jumping first? Never heard of, haha. However, thanks. She said you had a guilty look on your face. You weren't aware that's how you looked." That explains it.

"You're welcome. I did not want to but I had to. At least you're above the line!"

"Yeah. Will your parents visit tomorrow?"

"My mother is likely to but my father might be in the process of disowning me, if not, he already has." She laughs.

"I doubt it. He is Abnegation remember? No matter the situation, they understand. He will get over it. Is he not Marcus Eaton? On the council?" I nod.

"Yeah, you're good." I snort at this statement.

"What's going on there? You guys have been laughing for a while now," Chris looks over her shoulder; we have been wandering about the Pit.

"Family stuff," Celeste provides.

"Oh cool," Christina mumbles, returning to the flirting with Will.

"I swear Will needs to ask her out soon."

"Wait, they aren't together?" I ask incredulously.

"Nope."

"Oh, wow."

"Yep."

"Anyways, tell me about your family."

"I have an older sister who stayed in Erudite; her name was Cara and a twin brother I never met. Our mother left our father, due to arguments and my father got custody of me. He remarried but my mother did not. I do not know if my brother left. I was smart but yearned to be free. My parents noticed this and said if I wanted to leave, they were totally fine with it. If I left to Abnegation, they would have cut off ties with me there and then."

"That's understandable." However, the brother thing kept niggling at my brain. I had heard of a Cara... Oh well.

"What about you? Any siblings?"

"Callie, she's my twin, and she defected to Candor."

"Brutal."

"You took the word right out of my mouth," I grin, "it hurt because she was always more selfless than I was. Luckily, it was not Erudite. My father would have had a heart attack, trust me. He'd have been on the floor, clutching his chest." We both laugh. I have never gone this long talking about myself.

"I thought Stiffs weren't self-indulgent?"

"Since when was this Abnegation?" she blushes.

"It's okay, I know what you meant. I was just teasing." She playfully shoves me. I grab her and toss her over my shoulder.

"Will! Girl attack!" He looks over, laughs heartily, and does the same to Chris. We run through the Pit, past Dauntless members who laugh at the sight of us. We are stopped by One.

"Heeeeey...," I drawl. I see a flash of jealousy flash through her eyes when she sees Celeste on my shoulder, giggling crazily. What's up with that?

"I heard you're going to the roof."

"Yeah, about that...," Chris trails off from Will's shoulder.

"I'm not mad. Just wishing you luck. It's lunchtime and you might want to watch how much you eat," she winks and bounds off.

"Well that went better than I expected," Will sighs.

"Definitely. Now let's eat." Chris jumps down and goes on Will's back. I put Celeste down and cock an eyebrow. She nods eagerly. I piggyback her and I look at Will.

"3, 2, 1... GO!" Will screams and we both run for it. We burst through the doors of the cafeteria, in fits of laughter. Will is denying the fact I won.

"Dude, he beat you, get over it," Uriah deadpans, holding three slices of cake, gliding past us towards One, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn.

"Thanks," Will retorts. We all guffaw and line up for food.

"Who knew? You can be fun," Chris pokes me. I roll my eyes. Estelle is glaring at Celeste who has my arm around her. I smile sweetly at her and Estelle seems as if she is growling. A bout of confidence hits me and I kiss Celeste's temple, and she giggles, knowing what my plans are. One is staring at me with a look I cannot pick out, but when she sees I have eye contact, she blushes a bit and turns back to the conversation her table is having. Chris notices this exchange and has a suggestive look on her face.

"What?"

"What happened just now?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" Chris scans my face for a moment before collecting a slice of cake and struts to Will.

"Tobias." I look down at Celeste.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like you in that way, just to let you know."

"You're telling me because?" I am surprised.

"I thought you liked me."

"I do. You're like my sister from another mother." She grins and blushes.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm a lesbian." My eyes widen.

"Wow."

"Are you freaked out?"

"Oh no! You just seem straight, that's all."

"Yeah, I know..." I squeeze her shoulder and lead her to the table where Will and Chris are having 'banter'.

"Excited for the 'party'?" Shauna asks us as she sits with us.

"Yeah! What are we going to do though?" Chris bounces a little in her seat.

"You'll find out," Lynn grins as she plops herself next to Shauna.

"Since we finished eating, we're walking with you instead of meeting you at the net," Shauna tells us.

"That"s cool with us," Will says. The three of us nod along to his words.

"We're going to the Hancock building by the way."

"Makes sense," I mumble.

"Why? Have you been told?"

"No. I am guessing the activity happening will be off the roof. This is Dauntless after all."

"Will, has your Erudite rubbed off on him?" Really, Tobias?

"Of course," Will laughs. Okay, whew. We all get up, drop our trays near the entrance and exit laughing. I notice One is watching me again and this time she holds my gaze. Uriah bounds over to us with Zeke behind. Marlene catches up with us too.

Now it is the nine of us, with the exception of One and Peter, walking through the pit crazily, laughing at the Pedrads and stories. I learn that Marlene and Uriah are not actually together.

"How come you two aren't together?" I blurt out. Uriah stops in his tracks, I stop alongside him.

"We've known each other for a while. I don't want to ruin that friendship."

"Take the risk. You never know, it might make that friendship stronger."

"Are you sure you're a Stiff?" he chuckles and we catch up with the gang. I see many other members who opt for the stairs. We stop in front of an elevator.

"I thought it wasn't on?" Shauna asks Zeke.

"I turned it on," he smiles. We all file in and reach the 100th floor.

"That was a looooong ride," I breathe, the anxiety starting to settle,

"Which is why we chose to have the party here. Transfers, we are zip lining." I look at where Zeke is walking to and see that there is a thick rope suspending from the ledge and leading to a lower building. There are harnesses for us.

"This is mad," Will whispers.

"This is Dauntless," Chris giggles. I keep hearing that.

"There are a few paired harnesses so step up now if you want one."

"We'll go!" Chris yells. Her and Will step up and are strapped in. Five seconds later, they are screaming and hollering.

"What's the cord for?" I speak out.

"Brake and there's another to unclip yourself," Shauna interjects. We all line up and watch or hear other people zoom through the city, weaving in and out of buildings. Soon it is my turn.

"Wait, Tobias. Can I go with you?" Celeste ask timidly.

"Is there anymore paired harnesses?"

"Yeah. There's like three 're the last couple before me and Shauna."

"I just had a thought… Should I ask her out while we're coming towards you guys?" Uriah nudges me. I pat his back.

"Go for it."

"Marlene and I are going after!" Marlene snaps around to Uriah.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun, unless you're a pansycake?"

"Hell no."

"Pansycake?" I lean to Lynn.

"Another word for coward. Uri's trying to bring it back."

"Ah," Celeste laughs before getting in first. I scramble in after her.

"One. Two. Three." We are released.

"Argh!" Celeste shrieks. I guffaw and watch the fast scenery.

"This is so cool!" she screams.

"Beats the scale of cool," I scream back, the anxiety dissipating. She nods eagerly. I get hit in the face by her auburn hair every second.

"They're down there." I lean over her shoulder gently and see a massive black dot, which is quickly becoming easier to pick out the individuals. I put my arm back and feel for the bigger cord. I yank on it and it slows us down.

"Get ready, I'll unclip you." She nods and I pull on the clip once. She is screaming and I see that she is caught. I pull on the clip again and I feel the same exhilaration I felt when I jumped into the hole on my first day. Many hands prodding into my back catch me. I am put onto my feet and Celeste is giggling like mad.

"My gawd, that was epic."

"It sure was." Chris and Will find us and chat with us. I begin to say something but am cut off by a girlish scream and glance up to see Uriah is yelling. Marlene is just chortling.

"His scream is very manly(!)" Lynn mumbles.

"Sounds like a strangling cat." Many members hear this and practically roll on the floor in laughter.

"That isn't to be repeated," I breathe out.

"That will spread through us like wildfire. No one will put a name on it though." I shake my head and links hands with people to catch the pair.

"He asked me out!" Marlene claps her hand together. I share a look with Uriah and he nods at me. I smile back.

"Zeke and Shauna are the last couple to zip line," Will reminds us. A while after he says this, they are spotted flying towards us.

"Did anyone else feel like they were flying? I swear a few birds swerved out of our way?" I say to no one in particular.

"I thought I was the only one who saw that!" Chris exclaims. We all laugh and grab Sheke (Lynn told me).

"So did you like the little party?" Shauna asks us.

"No," Celeste deadpanned.

"No?"

"We loved it!" We all bark with laughter and race down the stairs to jump onto the next train coming.

"Today was fun. Tomorrow is going to be hard." It sure will.

 **I hated how Edward and Myra left so... I kept them in. Everyone knows that person who will be factionless.**

 **Estelle: Hey!**

 **Did I say your name?**

 **Estelle: Well no but...**

 **Exactly.**

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	7. Electricity Passes Through Us

**Chapter Seven**

 **Eeeeeek! I couldn't stop smiling when I saw I got the review from am030602. That was so cute and I guess I did not think of it as a different perspective of Divergent! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **jcampbell943, when I reveal Tobias's first fear in the next chapter, I think you'll know what the fears will be!**

 **kim4trisntobias4ever, I hope you continue loving it!**

 **LittleDucky911, yay, thanks! Patience, my child, patience. One's reasoning behind her name will be revealed!**

 **Dauntless-Princess3392, well here it is!**

 **Tobias's POV:**

Visiting Day. That is the first thing that pops in mind as I crawl down the ladder. Only my circle of friends are awake so I take this opportunity to shower. I do not want to be walked in on by Estelle, Molly or Allison. Mental cringe.

I am in and out of the lukewarm water in five minutes and I grab a skin-tight tank top with jeans. I shove on combat boots and grab a jacket. Will showers during my dressing up so I decide to wait for him when he exits and guard the shower room for Chris, Celeste and Myra. The other three girls could harass them so I am not taking chances. It is funny how I am protective over these girls when we have only been here for two weeks or more.

We are all fresh and walk out the door, remembering the words Peter said.

 _"You cannot get close to them. After all, it is faction before blood."_ I breathe out heavily and scan the Pit.

Many dauntless borns are eagerly hugging their parents and are dragged towards their family homes. I guess. I do not see Abnegation grey and am instantly deflated. Out of the corner of my eye, I see One leaning against the chasm railing with a set jaw. She turns, sensing my gaze, and nods at me. I salute back and scan the room again. I spot my mother grinning and immediately cross the room to her.

"Mother. You came."

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't disappoint you?"

"No, don't think that. It took a few days for your father to get over it but when he realised his parents must have felt the same when he left Erudite, he immediately sucked it up."

"Erudite!" I gasp. In addition, since when does my mother talk like this?

"It's shocking, I know. Anyways, you've finished stage one, haven't you?" I nod. How does she know that?

"Ranked third in my class and overall, I am third."

"That's my boy," she beams. I catch One walking around.

"Is she your instructor?" my mother asks, to my surprise.

"Yes."

"One!" my mother calls. One stops abruptly in her tracks and eyes the crowd. She finds my mother waving at her. She struts over to us. I catch a flash of recognition in my mother's _and_ One's eyes.

"Mrs. Eaton. How is everything at home?" One questions politely after bowing her head. Was she Abnegation?

"Please, call me Evelyn. I hear Tobias is doing well."

"Oh, definitely. He picked up quickly on what he was taught. He is adjusting well here too. I heard he went out with some of the members yesterday. They all like him and his friends."

"That's good. Excuse me for asking; but were you from Abnegation? You look awfully like someone who transferred a while back." One tenses up.

"I'm sure you're mistaken, Mrs- Evelyn." My mum nods, unconvinced.

"Well, I'll let you talk more. I'll be off." One bows her head respectively and walks off.

"She looked so much like... it must be my old age. I need to talk to you." She leads me down a few hallways and I am wondering, 'how does she know this place?' She was not Dauntless. Or was she?

"What were your results?" I avert my eyes.

"Tell me, Tobias. Please."

"Inclusive." She inhales sharply.

"Do not tell anyone. Stage two is mental, you need to find a way to conceal this information. You cannot let it show. I suspected this."

"Mother, how do you know this?"

"Do not worry, my son." She caresses my cheek.

"I must go now. Luckily, Callie's Visiting Day is tomorrow. That reminds me, when the time comes, you must visit her. There are some happenings brewing and she has to be notified. I have heard she is quickly getting into Jack's circle. This will be an advantage." What?

"Bye. See you soon." I barely say goodbye as she slinks off. I look around and see there are no cameras.

"She was Dauntless," I mutter to myself. How did I never know? She was a perfect, selfless mother. Well so was my father. I scoff and walk towards the cafeteria.

"Tobias!" Chris yells. I turn and see her approaching with her family.

"This is my mother, Gabriella, and my sister, Rose."

"It is nice to meet you. I'm happy you tolerate Chris." I laugh along with her mother. Rose just stands there, staring. I crouch down to her level and hold my hand out.

"Hi Rose. I am Tobias. It's nice to see you." She nods eagerly and shakes my hand.

"He's cute," Rose attempts to whisper and Chris guffaws at my expression while her mother is raising an eyebrow.

"No he is not," I grin. Rose giggles and blushes when I speak, "but thank you." I open my arms and she jumps into my arms. Chris smiles.

"It was truly a pleasure to meet you, Miss John." I wave a goodbye and barely reach the doors when someone calls me. Will and his family meet me when I stop.

"Will!"

"Tobias, meet my mother, Emma and my sister Cara." There is that name again. I smile politely and shake their hands. I look at Cara and see the similar smile Celeste holds, as well as the nose and freckles. This surely cannot be _the_ Cara. Between her and Will, they are both blonde and have the same eyes.

"It's nice to finally put the beautiful faces with the names I've heard about from Will." Emma immediately laughs.

"He's a charming young man."

"Tobias Eaton? Ah, defected from the faction of abuse and harbouring food from the factionless. Got out of there while you can, did you?" Cara leers. I immediately stop smiling and look at her in shock.

"Cara," Emma warns.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth?" I snort. This causes the Lewis' to look at me.

"One, I'm sure you are Erudite, not Candor. Two, you do not have solid proof that abuse goes on in Abnegation. That was two years ago! Who knows if that was true? And three, they do not neglect things from the factionless. Make sure your facts are correct before blatantly targeting me. Oh, one more thing. I'm Dauntless now," I rant. Will has a smug smirk on his face. Emma is looking at me apologetically.

"I am so sorry. Cara shouldn't have said that."

"Don't apologise, ma'am. You are not the one at fault here. I hope you have a good day and maybe we shall see each other again." Emma hugs me.

"It's Emma." I beam. I turn to Cara and glare at her.

"Cara," I nod stiffly, making her fidget nervously.

"Tobias," she begins.

"No. Moreover, you did not thank me for the compliment. Now if you excuse me, I need to eat."

"Boys and their food." Emma smiles and I pat Will on the shoulder. I walk away and sigh in relief. People and their accusations of Abnegation. I wonder if I will find Beatrice Prior here.

 **Hey baby, how you doing? You know I'm gonna time lapse to the chase... (Ego- Beyonce)**

I collapse on my bunk and sigh from fatigue. I hear footsteps come through the door but do not bother looking up.

"Tobias?" a feminine voice whispers. I turn my head and see Celeste staring at me with tears in her baby blue eyes.

"Come up here," I demand. She pulls herself up the ladder and we sit facing each other.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw Cara." I hang my head.

"You figured out who my brother is right?" I nod slowly.

"We have nothing in common though. Seeing my biological mother was hard. I saw you interact with then by the way." I smile sheepishly.

"Looked to me you had a disagreement with Cara. She does tend to be harsh toward Stiffs. Not that you're a Stiff anymore."

"Yeah she attacked me indirectly. Even though I'm Dauntless, she can't talk about my family." Celeste smiles.

"I wonder if Will knows he has a twin sister." At that moment Will and Chris stumble in, laughing but they stop when they see Celeste's red face and us sitting on the bed.

"Did someone die?" Chris ask.

"No. Just family issues," Celeste mumbles, ignoring Will's gaze.

"What happened?" Chris pushes. Celeste looks at me.

"I'm not sure she wants to reveal that just yet."

"Oh c'mon. We are close. We won't judge." Celeste hesitates.

"I saw my sister."

"Really? I only saw you with a couple, no children," Chris points out.

"She was with her brother." Chris sits down and mulls this over.

"Edward doesn't have a sister. Myra just cannot be your sister. That leaves Will," Chris mumbles. Will gasp.

"You're the twin sister."

"Huh? You look nothing alike," Chris comments after looking between the two.

"There's something called fraternal twins," Will explains. Celeste just keeps quiet.

"Did you know?" Will looks at me.

"She told me about a Cara after Edward got stabbed. I remembered you telling me about Cara but I thought they were different girls. Therefore, when I met Cara, I could see the resemblance. Celeste only confirmed it before you arrived."

"Wow. This whole time we were in the same classes at Erudite, we never regarded each other. How did our parents keep this from us?" Will muses.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Celeste laughs nervously. I jump down and Celeste follows. We all stand in a square.

"Hey Chris, you said you wanted some one on one fights."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did. Let's go." Chris stares at me before transforming her face into a look of understanding.

"Oh yeah! Bye guys!" Celeste smiles at me and I nod before dragging Chris out.

"You sure you didn't get an aptitude for Erudite? I wouldn't have come up with that on the spot." I cringe.

"Oh no. I'm sure." We both wander around, talking mindlessly for the next hour.

"Just to let you know, I don't like you in that way."

"Uh huh." I tilt my head, why is everyone saying that? Is my friendly nature being confused as flirting?

"I like Will," she carries on.

"I figured." She blushes.

"I had a tiny crush on you but Will and I got closer so... yeah."

"I noticed," I chuckle at Chris's crimson face.

"You know, for a Candor, you're surprisingly a good friend," I tell her.

"Same goes to you. Who knew a Stiff was fun?" I groan and she giggles. Uriah appears next to us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," Chris and I say in unison.

"Word's going round that someone said I sounded like a strangled cat when we zip lined. Know anything about this?" he asks. Chris and I look at each other before laughing.

"I should have known it was you, Candor."

"Hey! Just because I came from the black and white faction does not mean t'was I. It was him!" Uriah looks at me.

"The Stiff said that?"

"Just because I'm a Stiff! You know, it is easier for me to do or say stuff without being suspected. Everyone expects me to be this quiet, tense person. I'll use that to my advantage," I grin. Uriah laughs.

"I like this guy. You'll be a great addition to our group." I notice we are nearing the cafeteria, as it is supper.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Join us." I glance at Chris.

"Your other three can tag along. You lot are the fantastic four." Chris hollers in excitement, causing a few tables to watch us as we grab food and sit with the two leaders and their friends.

"Hey guys," I greet the table.

"Hey Tobias," the table say cheerfully. Chris hovers behind me.

"Why are you so popular?"

"I jumped down first, I'm third in rankings, I zip lined from Hancock building and I talk more than expected. People tend to like that."

I sit on One's right and Peter is on her left. On his left, is Uri, on his is Marlene and on Mar's left is Shauna, next is Zeke and then Lynn.

"True dat!" Zeke yells. Chris rolls her eyes and plops next to Lynn, leaving two spaces between us.

"Where's the two Noses?" I cock an eyebrow at Uriah. The table huffs.

"Erudite is the faction of knowledge. Nose is a spin off from Knows and they have their noses in a book or rest their glasses on their nose."

"I'm surprised you're the one who got that. I expected one of the others to explain it."

"OH!" the table hooted. One splutters on her drink and Zeke and Peter fist bump me. Marlene rubs Uriah's arm comfortingly, Lynn and Chris almost fall out their seat and I sit there, eating my cake smugly.

"Nice one, my friend. Nice one." Uriah waves his fork at me.

"Thank you." I salute with my index and middle finger. The whole table launches into story after story about the Pedrads, Dauntless before the transfers came and such. Celeste and Will finally arrive.

"What were you guys doing? I hope you didn't lose your virginity just now," Zeke smirks.

"Real mature," I mumble. Zeke chucks a pea at my head. Celeste scoff and Will facepalms.

"That just proves my point." One snorts, I glance over to her and smile. She grins back. Shauna smacks Zeke upside the head and Uriah cheers that he is not the only one who has been verbally attacked.

"One, we wouldn't do that. Two, we just had a situation to sort out," Will explains before sitting next to Chris and Celeste sits beside me. The round table is now filled with the eleven of us and we all resume the chatter.

"So Tobias. Got your eye on anyone?" Marlene wiggles her eyebrows when we dive into the subject of relationship, yada yada.

"You're asking the Stiff this because?" Zeke speaks, causing me groan. I swear people underestimate me.

"Really? Are you going to let this Stiff thing go yet? The last time I checked, I was in Dauntless. Faction before blood, do not cling to your former faction, and all that nonsense. I was told to incinerate my grey clothing. As far as I can tell, I am dressed in black. Unless I have a weird case of colour blindness. And the tattoo is just some pen drawing, I assume? After all, I did jump down through a hole, after travelling on a train that we had to jump onto, literally, and this all happened after I cut my wrist and let my blood sizzle on the coals. Also, I zip lined through the city. What 'Stiff' does that?" The table is quiet.

"Preach, my friend!" Lynn leans over and high fives me. One is staring at me with a smile, Zeke slumps back in his seat, Uriah has his spoonful of cake held in mid-air halfway towards to his mouth, Will and Chris stop their banter, Celeste leans her head on my shoulder and Peter smirks. Was that everyone? I hope so. Oh yeah, Shauna and Marlene have their jaws wide open.

"Uriah, that cake is waiting to be ate, Shauna and Marlene, I'm pretty sure you don't want flies to live in your mouth, Will and Chris, please continue your endless flirting, Peter, I swear that smirk never goes of your face and One, as much as I like seeing your smile, it's making me wonder what's going through your head. Lynn, thank you. You comfortable there, C?" Uriah eats his cake, Shauna and Marlene close their mouths, Will pokes Chris's nose, striking up their banter, Peter retreats to a scowl, One blushes, Lynn pipes up with a 'you're welcome' and Celeste nods, humming in response.

"This guy never ceases to amaze me." Shauna shakes her head.

"It's a gift."

"Don't get too cocky," Shauna playfully warns.

"I just did."

"BURN!" Zeke and Uriah scream. Lynn and Peter fall out of their seats, One is laughing like never before, Will and Chris grin at me, Celeste is slapping my chest in between giggles, Marlene is clutching her throat and Shauna sits there, speechless. Edward pats my back.

"Nice one, dude." He returns to his table which is right behind us and some members are winking at me. I turn red at the attention.

"Wow, Tobias. Who knew you could make such an impression?" a nasally voice quips next to my ear. The whole table suddenly goes quiet, again, but this time, it is awkward.

"Ugh, no," I whine, "I thought you had some Dauntless borns on your list to chase and throw yourself on?" I spit. A gasp ripples through the group.

"Wow, Tobias. Are you jealous?" Chris snorts when Estelle says this.

"Me? Jealous? Of who?"

"Of the boys who get my attention. What else?"

"Sure, you can believe that," I mutter.

"Don't deny it. You keep looking at me because you want all of this." Estelle whispers in my ear. Well, more like shouts since the whole table are now shaking with laughter.

"Who, in their right minds, would want all of that fakeness? FYI, a fraction of your fakeness will suffocate me," Estelle giggles.

"Why you giggling now?" Zeke whines.

"He's just playing with me." Oh god. Everyone groans.

"Wait, I just found the answer to who would want you," I smirk. Estelle ruffles my hair, thinking I would say myself. I grab her wrist and release it by her side.

"Eric." One guffaws and Peter struggles to breathe, like the rest of the table. Estelle pouts and stalks off.

"God, I love this guy," Peter exhales when he has recovered.

"I am sorry, but I am not gay." The whole table erupts in laughter once again. Peter blushes and glares at me. I shrug and get up to throw my tray away.

"Where you going?" Uriah asks.

"I finished my food...?" I gesture to my tray.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm only going ten feet away from here. Don't miss me too much." I smile with teeth and stride near the entrance.

 **Will's POV:**

"He's awesome. If I wasn't gay, I'd ask him out," Lynn tells us.

"You're gay?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah. I know, you expected the tough Lynn to like men, uh no."

"If only there was a girl to love you." Celeste jumps up.

"Gotta talk to Tobias." She dashes towards him with her tray. We all watch their exchange and Tobias glances over to us before nodding.

"Can anyone lipread?" Uriah complains.

"Do you think Celeste was antsy about Lynn's sexuality because that's when she jumped up?" Marlene points out. We all murmur an agreement.

"Ah well." We continue watching the pair at the door and Celeste keeps blushing. Tobias is just grinning at her face while their mouths move at a hundred miles per hour. Tobias nudge her with his elbow and she shakes her head.

"This is killing me!" Chris exclaims. She gets up and walks over. She returns in a minute.

"No luck?" Uriah questions.

"Nope."

"Sigh," Uriah says.

"Sigh?" One repeats.

"I was sighing."

"Then why say it?"

"Isn't that what you're meant to do?" Marlene rubs his back.

"Don't worry, baby. Don't worry." Uriah looks at all of us who are crying with laughter. The duo start to return.

"Okay, guys. Keep cool," Shauna orders.

"What were you talking about?" Peter blurts when the pair sit back down.

"Really?" Shauna looks at One. One nods and slaps his head.

"Ow! What?" Peter clutches his head.

"Okay... We were just talking. Nothing important," Celeste waves it off. Tobias snorts and pretends to cough into his hand. Celeste punches his arm.

"Hey!" Tobias protests, smiling. We all share an odd look and stare the two down. Tobias shuffles in his seat and Celeste bows her head.

"Soo... what's happening in stage two?"

"Nothing," One bites.

"Ok. Well, this is awkward and we have been in here longer than usual. Everyone's almost gone," Celeste reminds us and this is when we scan the room. Some staff are eating but apart from them, we are the only ones here.

"Yeah, let's roll." Uriah claps his hand and we all get up. Tobias and Celeste share a relieved look and walk in front.

"Is it me or is everyone thinking of ways for them to say something?" One asks no one in particular.

"We're all thinking it, Shawtie," Uriah says, "Ow!"

"Don't call me Shawtie."

"Fine. Short Stuff."

"Ugh." We all laugh. We gradually get over the fact there is a secret and hang out by the chasm.

"Hey, you never told us why you and Celeste came late."

"I never promised to," I retort to Zeke.

"We wanna know..." I look at Celeste who is listening and she nods.

"We found out that we're twins." The whole group stand back and look between us, except Chris and Tobias.

"Guys, there's something called fraternal twins?" One says in a duh tone.

"Ohhh...," they all say in unison.

"How did you find this out?"

"I saw my older sister, Cara and biological mother with Will which made me realise. I told Tobias about having a sister so he figured it out when he met them and Chris and Will found out in the dorms. We then talked about it, thanks to Tobias."

"What did he do?" One tilts her head curiously.

"He made an excuse for him and Chris to leave and we, being Erudite, knew he was giving us space to rekindle."

"Aw. See, you are a Stiff." Zeke held a hand over his heart.

"You would do it too, dude." Lynn flicks his ear.

"And things just go back to me coming from Abnegation...," Tobias mutters.

"Okay, guys, it's late," One points out.

"Yeah, laters!" Uriah, Zeke and Shauna bound off. Lynn and Marlene head to the dauntless borns area and One and Peter follow us to the dorms.

"Have a good sleep and we'll see you in the cafeteria. If you wake up." Peter gives me and Tobias manly hugs and hug the girls. He walks off and One lingers.

"You can avoid my air horn if you wake up early," she chuckles.

"We'll try. So, do you hug?"

"Ah, screw it." She hugs the girls and me. We walk through the door.

 **Tobias's POV:**

"Night." I nod my head and we hug. She wraps her arms around my neck and I have to duck a bit to encircle her waist with my arms. For some reason, electricity passes through us. She rests her head on my shoulder and I nestle my face in her hair. We hug for a bit longer before letting go.

"Sweet dreams." One beams.

"You too. Short Stuff," I snicker at her face before rushing through the door. My friends are in bed, watching me.

"What?"

"It took that long to hug and say goodnight?" Chris whispers, with a suggestive tone.

"She was just telling me how I couldn't shut my mouth."

"That makes sense," Will quips. I click my fingers and point both index fingers at them while winking. They chuckle at the cheesy move and I change into my sleep shorts, deciding to remove my shirt.

"Good night, guys." They all respond in some way and I turn off my nightlight, letting my dreams be plagued by a certain blonde-haired person.

 **You likey? My characters are OC but do not judge. Just in case you were wondering, the story is going to be fun, playful and all that too. If you have any ideas for drama, just drop them in either box! Capture the Flag will be played later. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	8. You Like Her

**Chapter Eight**

 **Turtlefarts27, yay!**

 **LittleDucky911, am I? Haha thanks! I could have Tobias kidnapped, what do you have in mind? The love will come in a few chapters...just hang in there :). You serious? Thanks again!**

 **Shelly1985, yay!**

 **Mileyismyhorse, no war! Should have mentioned that but yeah, no war. You're welcome!**

 **Secret critic, sorry if you do not like the name but this story was not exactly mine from the start. I just took it into stride, I guess. Don't worry, she'll be called Tris soon.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, your idea was great so it's all good! Everybody hates Estelle haha. I like Will too, like why did he have to die?! I'm glad you liked the twins and sexuality idea:)**

 **Ilovebooksliketotes, I honestly didn't think of Parent Trap but now that you mention it, omg! Haha :) it's a good thing I'm updating :D**

 **You know, it's kinda funny because when I update, I get five reviews straight away and then the others come later... anyways...**

 **Right, here we go!**

 **Tobias's POV:**

A hand prods me and I grab it, causing a squeal to erupt from the owner of that hand.

"Hey, C. Why are you poking me? On the face?"

"Morning." I sense her blush and when I open my eyes, I see I am correct.

"We woke up early and since you don't want to go deaf, we woke you up," Chris says from behind Celeste.

"Thanks guys."

"It's cool," I hear Will say from underneath me. I push the blanket off me and jump down. Chris gasp when she sees me.

"What?" I am truly confused.

"You have abs." I look down and back up.

"And?"

"May I feel them?" She holds a hand out. I have a 'what' look on my face, and Will hides her laughter. Celeste is giggling.

"Yeah, I guess?"

"Yay!" She pokes my stomach and 'ohh's or 'aah's at every poke.

"Maybe I shouldn't have slept shirtless."

"Yeah man," Will breaks down in laughter.

"Shh!" Estelle throws her pillow. Will exits the room and before the door shuts, he is guffawing.

"Okay, that's enough." Celeste took the opportunity to poke me too, and joined Chris in her vocals. They both giggle and depart so I shower quickly, knowing they are waiting for me. I shove on baggy trousers and my combat boots. I wear my tightest tank tap and scoop up my leather jacket. I open the door and see the three are still laughing but at least it is reducing.

We all stroll towards the cafeteria and Uriah steps next to us.

"Hey guys. I lost my air horn so I couldn't barge into the dorms."

"Is it black with a red button? With Pansycake across the canister?"

"Yeah!"

"One has it."

"Damn her." Zeke and Shauna join us here and we all converse. Peter is at the table by himself.

"What's up? Why you alone?"

"Oh, One went to set up the room. She should be done by now and soon enough, will wake up the initiates. You people are lucky. She found another air horn." We all laugh and talk.

Soon enough, One is walking towards us with a smug smile.

"How did they take it?"

"They all threw a pillow at me, except Estelle, because hers was near Will's bed for some reason so she fell off the top." We four snigger at this.

"Let's just say Will lost control on his laughter, waking up Estelle."

"Do we want to know?" Uriah smiles. I shake my head furiously. Chris and Celeste go into another round of giggles.

"It was so hard and gawd," Chris whisper-yells.

"I know!" Celeste replies. I blush instantly.

"Did you take both their virginity?" Zeke exclaims. Will had enough, so he falls off his chair and rolls on the floor. Everyone is amused and staring at me.

"As if I would do that. And if I did, why would Will not stop me? I slept shirtless and Chris asked me if she could feel it then Celeste got involved and Will didn't do anything to help," I ramble. The whole table chortle and I slide down in my seat. Will finally get up, wiping his face, and takes deep breaths. The initiates trail in and grab a muffin, since they missed the eggs and bacon. Myra gravitates towards us.

"Hey Myra."

"Hi, urm, One, can I talk to you?" One nods and goes over to an empty table with her. Myra is on the verge of tears and we all sit there, dumbfounded. One returns with a murderous look on her face. We follow her gaze and see Drew is the victim of her glare.

"What did he do?" Chris pipes up.

"Cornered her with Allison, Molly and Estelle and grabbed her towel off her." I clench my fists.

"Edward won't be happy about that," Will whispers. I turn and see Edward.

"He already knows." The table look and see the disgusted look his face holds.

"Poor her. Ever since Edward was relocated, the four of them have been picking on her."

"Yeah. We cannot do anything about that. Sorry," Peter shrugs.

"Anyways, let's go," One reminds us. We all get up and the initiates and Dauntless borns see it's time to leave. We all head to a room that is marked 'Fear Landscape'.

"Okay, this is where you go through your fears. You will go through this twice and will get a fear from a leader or instructor. Then you will do it in front of the leaders. For the instructors' fears, everyone will see what you are doing but not the actual fears. Same goes for the leader viewings but the leaders will be in it too."

"Why?" Drew asks.

"In Dauntless, we take 'face your fears' seriously. The average is ten to fifteen. The lowest is six," Peter explains.

"Who did that?" Molly questions.

"You can find out later," One says.

"Right, we will do this in order. Last person in the rankings goes first. Just remember, try to control your breathing or heart rate. You can take the fear head on if you want." So, I'm third to last. We all sit on benches and wait.

 **One's POV:**

I go through each fear, some taking half an hour. Estelle took 45 minutes. This was excruciating. Some were funny though, like Chris with her moths. Edward with his acid. I discover Celeste is gay. That is what she was talking about with Tobias and does she like Lynn?

"You like Lynn," I state. Celeste blushes and nods.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she likes you too." She smiles and exits through the normal door, unlike some who threw up or cried and they left through the back. I find that no one is Divergent, which is reassuring.

"Tobias," I call. He gets up, with some initiates wishing him luck. He steps in and settles in the chair. I retrieve a needle.

"Wait, why?"

"It's the fear serum. A minute to take effect." He swallows and I tilt his head to get a better view of his neck. I feel him trembling.

"Be brave," I whisper before his gorgeous eyes close. I turn to the monitor and see he is in a field. He looks around confused, and then looks up. His mouth opens as a swarm of birds fly towards him. A few land on him and attack him. He hits them off but they do not budge. He drops down and feels around. Oh no. A gun appears and he shoots at them, making them fly. He jolts awake and breathes heavily.

"I'm scared of crows?" he groans.

"It's the meaning behind it. You are scared of powerlessness. But one thing, what were your results?" He tenses.

"You were aware in that. I know what you are. I won't hurt you but you have to hide that."

"Why?"

"I can't say. You just cannot manipulate the fear like that. Anyways, you did well. Seven minutes."

"Huh? I thought that was like half an hour?"

"Nope. You were the quickest. Just don't do that gun thing again." He nods and gets up. I erase the video and call Marlene. She gets through it well and so does Lynn. However, Tobias is still on my mind.

 **I Believe I Can Touch Time Skip... (I Believe I Can Fly- R-Kelly)**

Today has been good. I could tell Tobias wanted answers but he kept quiet.

"Hey, Tris. Wait up!" Zeke calls from his apartment. I slow down and he walks beside me.

"How you doing?"

"Good. Hey, Tobias was the fastest, coming out in seven minutes."

"Serious?"

"Yep. Remind you of someone?" I grin.

"Two years. In addition, you are the Dauntless prodigy. Who knew?" Zeke smiles.

"You know, you've changed. I think hanging out with the Fantastic Four made you happier." I do a sideglance at Zeke.

"Nah," I disagree.

"Yeah, definitely. Everyone is noticing how you talk and laugh more. You've been uptight but now you're loose and free." Is it true?

"It's true."

"I spoke out loud."

"Yep." We both walk to the cafeteria and greet the gang.

"So... Celeste." I waggle my eyebrows. She blushes deeply and flicks a chip at me.

"Wait, what happened here?" Uriah points to each of us.

"I know her secret," I sing. Tobias coughs on his burger.

"Wow. You weren't kidding."

"What is it?" Lynn bounces in her seat. Chris leans forward. Will glances at Celeste with a confused look.

"Wait, does Will even know?"

"No," Tobias and Celeste chorus.

"Why?"

"I'm scared," Celeste mumbles.

"He won't judge. We won't judge," I reassure.

"Okay, this is killing me," Zeke throws his hands in the air, "We all share a secret," he suggests.

"That could work," I agree.

"It has to be embarrassing, funny or deep or something like that," Zeke adds.

"Fine," I oblige. Soon the table is agreeing.

"I go first and we end with Celeste. We'll skip her so after Shauna, it's her." Celeste's eyes widen but she keeps quiet.

"I was drunk one day and for some reason, I woke up by the train track. Naked." I laugh, remembering that day.

"Dude, that was hilarious."

"I'm not going to ask. I was dared to kiss the person I see and it was a middle-aged man, who was single and horny. Ew." Lynn shivers.

"I'm scared of moths. Like a huge swarm of them." We all snicker.

"That's my girl, tough as cotton balls." Chris punches Will on the arm.

"Relax. I'm scared of being burned to death by acid."

"Really?" Celeste scoffed at her brother. We look at Tobias.

"I was raised in Abnegation. Come on."

"So you admit it, you're a Stiff." Tobias glares at Zeke.

"Think of something." I push, ignoring Zeke. He takes a few seconds.

"I ditched a lesson of science."

"The Stiff missed a science lesson? When?" Zeke earns a glare again.

"It was a while before Choosing Ceremony and I had Jeanine. I stayed in the bathroom until the bell rang."

"Bruh. A Stiff missed Jeanine Matthew's lesson." Zeke gets a glare. Again.

"Nice one." Uriah grins.

"ImadeoutwithEric," I rush out.

"You did what?" Chris squealed.

"It was Zeke's fault."

"I was drunk."

"You always are."

"Anyways, I...," Peter trails off. He only has one secret and that is what he does when he is drunk. I stifle a laugh.

"One, what is it?" Shauna asks me.

"Ask him. He only has one." I stifle another laugh.

"I used to crush on One during initiation," he whispers. I freeze and turn to him.

"You're kidding."

"I take it that this is another one." Shauna smirks.

"You're kidding."

"One..."

"You're kidding."

"I was dropped on my head as a baby." The whole table stare at Uriah.

"That explains it," Tobias interjects. Without facing him, I hold a hand up. He high fives it. Uriah flicks a pea at him. I turn back to Peter.

"You're kidding."

"One, that's why I was mean, I didn't want to accept those feelings." He bows his head.

"But you almost killed- I mean you. You're kidding."

"Can you please stop saying that?"

"I'm gay," Celeste squeaks. I smile.

"That's the secret! Oh... that's cool." Will rubs her shoulder across Chris.

"Back to Peter. You're kidding."

"I said stop!" he hisses. I flinch.

"Yes, I almost killed you. Yes, I bullied you. Yes, I laughed at you when I grabbed the towel off you. Yes, I am sorry for that." Everyone inhales sharply.

"One. Breathe." I release a breath and nod at Uriah gratefully.

"You're-" Peter glares at me.

"Sorry. But you did all of that, just because you hated the feelings you had for me. Interesting," I mumble.

"I'm sorry. And I always will be."

"I know. I forgave you but wow." I slump in my chair.

"Did you know that all the times you tormented me, you lowered my self-confidence? Even though I came out on top and all, but in here," I point to my heart. "I was still crumbling." I laugh dryly.

"This got depressing fast…," Zeke mumbles.

"I second that statement." I raise a hand. We launch into a conversation to avoid the elephant on this table. I feel eyes on me so I turn my head slightly. Tobias is watching me.

"Hi?"

"You okay?"

"I guess."

"No, really."

"I'm just surprised and flattered but shocked."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I smile at his consideration and for not pushing. He smiles back and jumps into the conversation. A hand lands on my left hand.

"Yes, Peter?"

"I'm sorry. I should have said the other secret."

"It's cool. Don't get me wrong, I was flattered but yeah..." I turn my hand under his and squeeze it.

"You're still my friend." He squeezes back and we release each other's hands before rejoining the group chat.

"Let's go shopping or get piercings," Marlene suggests.

"Shopping, no," I decline.

"I'm with One on this," Lynn says.

"Oh come on," Shauna pleads.

"I'm in!" Chris eagerly accepts. Celeste groans.

"I'm with One and Lynn. Chris wore me out the other time." Will and Tobias laugh at this.

"It wasn't that bad," Chris protests.

"Yes it was, honey." Will rubs her cheek.

"Oh shush."

"You two together?" I inquire.

"Yeah. He asked me during the night."

"Weird but cute."

"You just had to witness it." Chris waves it off.

"Oh, should we take them to the fence?" I ask Shauna, Zeke and Peter. There is only fifteen minutes of lunch left.

"Yeah." I get up and walk over to the other initiates.

"Get to the train, we have an outing." They all nod and prepare to leave.

"Wait, how?" Drew questions.

"Near the net, there are stairs."

"Oh so we could have just come down them, instead of jumping!"

"It was a test, Estelle." She whines and stalks off with the others trailing behind her.

"Get the Dauntless borns. We're taking the initiates. Uri, bring Ed," I tell Zeke and Shauna and Uri.

The Fantastic Four follow me and Peter and we catch up with the other transfers. We stand outside, waiting for the train. We spot it coming.

"Here it is! Let's go." It rushes past and I sprint off, feeling everyone else follow. I let the first three cars pass before jumping onto the fourth. Everyone else manage to make it before the last car. The Dauntless borns are in the other cart.

"Right, we're heading to the fence."

"Why?" This comes from Molly.

"The jobs are according to your rank. The first ranker can choose any, ranging from leader to fence worker. If you are one of the last five, you may have to work on the fence. The last two, it's mandatory," People groan. The door between this cart and the next cart is open so everyone is listening.

"There are jobs like, working as a nurse or a midwife. Instructor, which is part time so you can pick something else too as well as the control room, fighting for entertainment, working in a shop of your choice, tattoo artist or a guard."

"We're taking you to see what you do on the fence. It's just mostly checking Amity cars, making sure the fence is safe."

"That's boring."

"Exactly."

"What was your rank?" Allison asks.

"What do you think?"

"Did you have sex with the instructor to gain a high rank?" I growl at Estelle and a flash of sorrow pierces my heart. Everyone goes silent. Peter places his hand on my back. Unbeknownst to him, it was exactly on my Amity tattoo.

"No, I did not."

"But look at you, you're so weak."

"Says the one who begged me to stop the fight you had with Myra," I retort.

"Oooh...," Uriah whispers with Edward. Estelle immediately shuts up and I turn towards the city passing by.

"How many spots for each?" Tobias asks to break the awkward silence.

"One definite spot for leader which is for the top person, since Max is retiring but if they decline, it's offered to the second or third ranker. We offer training for a leader to another person, just in case. The others range from two to five. Also, your ranking will be heavily affected by stage two so if you want to get higher, come out quicker."

"Who's the fastest so far?"

"Tobias," I mumble.

"The stiff?" Drew spits, Tobias has his mouth wide open and everyone else are congratulating him.

"He took my advice, unlike most of you and those who took an hour." I stare pointedly at Estelle who grunts. I see the fence coming.

"Everyone, get up. Time to jump." They all oblige and when I see the field, I fall out. I land on my feet and walk towards Ezra.

"Hey E."

"Hey T."

"T?" Chris asks. I shrug.

"Ah, they know you as One."

"Yep. Anyways, explain to them about the fence."

"One!" I swivel and see Robert jumping down from the car.

"Hey Rob." I greet him with a hug.

"Guys, this is Rob. He's one of the Amity workers, so any questions for him to do with the fence, go ahead."

"Toby!" I spin to see a mini female version of Tobias dash towards him.

"Callie!" I remember that name from Choosing Ceremony.

"Toby? Sounds like what you call a dog." Molly sneers.

"His name _is_ Tobias...?" I scoff and walk towards Tobias.

"You aren't meant to mingle with people from different factions."

"I know, I'm sorry but this is my sister. What are you doing here anyways?" he asks the girl.

"Jack let me come out here to find out what they do with criminals on the fence. I'm training to be his assistant."

"Wow, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks!"

"Did mum see you?"

"Yeah, but dad didn't."

"Same." They both chuckle.

"Okay, I gave you enough time to talk," I interrupt.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." Callie nods and gives her brother a bear hug.

"Love you, Toby."

"You got a better name," he complains. Callie giggles and bounds back to the cart she jumped off. Robert comes to me.

"I've got to go T but I'll see you?" I nod and hug him. He leaves and I instruct everyone to go to the tracks.

"Bye Ezra!" I call over my shoulder.

"T?" Tobias questions.

"One day." He scoffs and we both walk to the tracks, sprinting when the train passes us. We all fall in and sit, waiting to return to Dauntless.

"So, we're doing the fears again tomorrow morning, afternoon is free." Cheers erupt from the two groups.

The train is nearing Dauntless so we all prepare to hurl ourselves out. We approach the ledge so some people jump in pairs or threes for the fun of it. I am lifted up bridal style and blue eyes are staring into my soul. No, literally. I feel myself suspended in air in his arms and I hold on tightly to his neck.

He lands perfectly on the balls of his feet, crouching and walks a few steps. I laugh and he drops me on my feet with a grin.

"Good thing you're light," he teases. I hit his chest and feel the muscles he has underneath his shirt.

"Like what you feel?" he says suggestively when I let my hand linger on his sculpted torso. I blush and drop my hand. Everyone is dropping through the hole, screams and hollers being carried by the wind.

"Who knew the Stiff could be so flirty?" Uriah pops from behind me. I jump out my skin.

"Sorry, Short Stuff," Uriah giggles and pulls Marlene off the edge into the hole.

"Stairs, or gravity?" I say, knowing Tobias is behind me. I am hesitant to jump, due to my fear but I don't let it show.

"Gravity." He pulls me flush against his body and spins us so his back is towards the hole.

"Three, two, one," he whispers in my ear and we both fall. I am shortly scared but realise that his arms gives me a sense of security. I laugh when the deep rumble of Tobias's chuckle vibrates from his chest to my back. We both land and are pulled off the net.

"You actually jumped?" Zeke asks me.

"Well actually, he was holding me and fell so...," I correct. Zeke wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and everyone goes their own way. The eleven of us stick together though. I notice Lynn and Celeste are talking animatedly, and nudge Tobias. He looks at me and I jerk my head in their direction.

"Aw." He grins. I shake my head and keep on walking.

"We need couple names," Uriah says unexpectedly.

"Not everyone is in a relationship, Urinal."

"Urinal? Really?" Everyone laughs at my nickname.

"You call me Short Stuff."

"Ugh. Anyways, there's Urlene."

"Sheke," Zeke includes.

"Chrill," Chris smiles.

"And that's it."

"Yeah, sure..." I punch Peter in the arm.

"Oh really? Who's my other half then?" I stop walking, cross my arms, cocking my hip, and raise a brow.

"You wanna go there?" Peter challenges.

"Actually, you know what? I don't." Knowing what he was about to say, I back down.

"Oh come on! Does One finally like someone?" Uriah begs. Tobias tenses subtly.

"Something like that," Peter waves it off.

"Do we know the guy?"

"Something like that," I repeat before walking on.

"You're not going to tell us?"

"Something like that," Peter concludes. Everyone groans and Tobias is quiet all of a sudden. Is he jealous?

"Lynn, found a girl yet?" I skip a bit. She blushes and Celeste giggles.

"Maybe..."

"Spill!" Marlene shakes her.

"There's another couple. Celynn."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Uriah and I holler. Everyone laughs.

"And there was three." Zeke eyes us.

"Dude, you've tried for the last two years. Give it up," I huff.

"I'm already dating." I twirl and stop in front of Peter.

"Who?"

"Amber." Oh, the girl he met at the party a while back.

"Oh. So you guys hit it off then?" He nods.

"Ask her out. You two have a spark. Pamber will be your name." He smiles and everyone giggles at the name.

"And there were two," Zeke mumbles. I growl. Tobias scratches his neck nervously.

"Are those tattoos?" Chris points at my wrists. I hurriedly cover the right wrist with my wristband and show the left wrist.

"6," Will says.

"You're the one with six fears," Chris gasps.

"Yep."

"Wow," Tobias muses.

"I know."

"What's the other one?" Chris pushes.

"Hey, anyone up for piercings?" Zeke intercepts, knowing it is my former name.

"What's the other tattoo?" Chris repeats.

"Or some fights in the training room?" Zeke suggests.

"Why are you stalling for her?" Chris questions.

"I'm not."

"I was Candor. You're lying." Damn it.

"I don't really want to talk about it. And the fights seems like a good idea." Chris drops the subject and I breathe a sigh of relief quietly. However, of course, Tobias hears it. I raise a brow, again, daring him to ask.

"Personal. I get it.," he mumbles. I smile up at him.

We all file into the training room and do various activities.

 **Oh, won't you time lapse with me? (Stay With Me- Sam Smith)**

 **Tobias's POV:**

Was I jealous? Why did I react like that to Tris and Peter? Do I like her? Millions of thoughts run through my mind.

"You like her," Chris states.

"Who?"

"You know."

"I don't know."

"You don't know if you like her but trust me, you do."

"She's two years older than me!" I exclaim.

"Thought you didn't know? And two years is bad? Do not deny it. The flirting, constant looks you give each other. Are you sure you were born in Abnegation?" She walks into the dorm. I walk past it, wanting some me time. I head to the chasm and stare at the river.

On one side, it is calm and soothing but on the other, where I am leaning, it is rushing through the tunnel and splashes against the stonewalls vigorously. Somehow, this soothes me. I sigh and walk back.

A wall slams into me and I am dazed. I realise it is not a wall and see Drew gritting his teeth.

"Dude? What's your problem?" I scowl.

"You. You overtook me. Are you banging One?"

"Me? No. I earned that place. I'm not a manwhore." Where did that word come from? I stumble backwards and find that Drew punched me in the jaw. I hit two bodies and see Estelle and Molly behind me.

"Ow," I grunt. Another punch in the gut. I go into a fighting stance to block the punches. I am able to fight him but then a metal objects hits my temple from behind so I fall to the ground and groan loudly. Estelle slaps her hand on my mouth, settling on my left arm and Molly sit on my right arm.

"Be quiet," she hisses. I clamp my teeth on her hand until blood is drawn. She pulls her hand back and Allison punches me on my cheek. I yell in pain. That was a powerful punch. Drew kicks my side repeatedly as well as my legs, rendering them useless.

Allison straddles me and punches my face until she is thrown off me.

I hear skin on skin contact and look around. I see blonde hair and automatically know it is One. Allison is laying next to me, passed out, and Estelle is nowhere to be seen.

"One, stop." She pauses in mid-punch. Drew collapses to the ground and she rushes over to me.

"Stay with me." I struggle to keep awake but submit to darkness.

 **So. Did anyone like that scene? He is strong but he cannot handle three people... Yet. If you have any ideas, just drop them in the reviews or pm me! Till later, BooksLover2000**


	9. Do You Ever Stop Asking?

**Chapter Nine**

 **Okay, okay! The need to update was killing me so... Happy Tuesday? Haha, hope you enjoy this! But first, review responses...**

 **Kim4trisntobias4ever, I'm glad! When I was writing each chapter for this story, my sense of humour just took over and I realised I couldn't write something serious without a bit of fun before or after.**

 **LittleDucky911, ohhh... lol:). I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but you won't be angry when you see what I got for the end of this, hehe!**

 **Dauntless4664, you lieeeee *blushes*. Thankyouuu!**

 **Ilovebooksliketotes, tbh, Fantastic Four just flew out of my hands into the chapter haha! This is a mixture of One and Tobias, hope you like!**

 **I have so much love for you guys! Here's a heart (if it shows up) 3. The follows/favs/reviews just make me smile! :) Just read, there's a surprise at the end! Eeeek ;) OMG I'm literally bouncing for your reactions!**

 **Tobias's POV:**

A pounding headache is what greets me as soon as I come to and see 'Fear God Alone' on the wall. Where am I? The memories of last night comes flooding back, crashing into me like a truck. I look around the room and see it is empty. I down the pills and water that were awaiting me on the dresser beside me.

I hear the shower running so I sit up and immediately notice I am shirtless. I swing my legs out of the bed and make myself walk to the wardrobe mirror.

My torso is a tumultuous mix of black, blue and purple. My jaw is swollen and my eye is just bad. When I twist slightly to the side, pain jolts through me. I hear the door unlock and One emerges, already dressed. Our eyes meet in the mirror.

"You okay?" she asks with concern laced in her voice.

"I've had worse," She raises an eyebrow, "okay, no I haven't." She chuckles once.

"Thank you for getting them off me. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"I dumped Allison in the infirmary when I brought you here. Estelle escaped and Drew probably woke up and left. I didn't bother checking in the dorms, knowing they'll show up in breakfast." I nod.

"Why am I shirtless?" she blushes.

"I had to tend to your torso. I iced them for you to reduce the swelling overnight."

"Thanks."

"It's all good. How did it happen?" I inhale sharply.

"Ur, well. Chris and I were talking and she walked back into the dorm. I didn't want to sleep just yet so I went to the chasm. I was about to return then he slammed into me. He started taunting me about my rank and assumed I was using you." She rolls her eyes.

"I was hit or something and when I stumbled backwards, the girls were there. I fought against Drew but one of them hit me with a metal object. That is when I fell and they covered my mouth as well as sitting on my arms. I would have kicked but Drew kicked my legs and my sides so I could not move. Allison straddled me and punched my face until you came along." She is now behind me.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw Drew in the cameras so I decided to come down to see what he was up to. One of the initiates, who was sick, stopped me. I heard the fight before I saw it. Why didn't you scream for help?"

"I groaned and yelled in pain, wasn't that enough?"

"And you're back," she laughs. She lightly hovers her hand over my rib, which was injured the most, and touches it gently. I wince and she retracts her hand suddenly.

"Sorry." I shake my head and smile tightly.

"Where did you sleep?"

"The couch."

"You should have put me there?" She lifts a shoulder and puts it back down with a smile.

I now notice she is in trousers that puff out slightly at the around the waist and in a black camisole. Her long hair is up in a messy bun. When she turns towards her clothes, I spot a section of a tattoo on her neck and between her shoulder blades.

"You have another tattoo?" She looks over her shoulder and nods before throwing me a top.

"You have a men's top?" I question. She laughs and I realise I had disgust in my voice, just a bit.

"I like to sleep in baggy stuff," she shrugs.

"Ah."

"You'll just have to wear the trousers you're currently wearing. Go and take a shower. Breakfast starts in twenty minutes." She shoves on a jacket that hides her tattoo.

"Thanks again and can I see that tattoo?"

"Like I said, it's all good. By the way, the shower gel is not girly so you will not smell of flowers all day. Are you asking me to undress?" I smirk and duck into the bathroom.

 **Fast-forward...**

I walk closely to One who has her mask on.

"You don't have to act differently. Just be yourself. Don't let them know you've been affected."

"Wouldn't that provoke them?"

"I know it's better to act weak but everyone will still be on your side straight away."

"Okay." We both stroll into the cafeteria and grab food.

"Hey guys! Whoa, what happened to you?" Uriah's immediately by my side.

"Who did that?" Zeke scowls.

"That explains why you weren't in the dorms this morning," Chris mumbles.

"Dude, you okay?" Will.

"Guys, let him sit first." Lynn.

"Is this to do with Drew because the idiot is walking in and looks like you pounded him hard?" Everyone turns at Peter's words and his face is coloured. Drew looks away and sits in a corner.

"That wasn't me," I stare at One, who is grinning.

"One did that?" Shauna.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this. Let him eat," Celeste jumps in. I notice she is sitting in Chris's old seat and Chris is next to me. I plop down eventually and eat a few bites.

"So... give us the details." Marlene.

"I was ambushed by him, Allison and Estelle. Drew was jealous I usurped him in the rankings and surely, the news of me being the fastest pushed him. He said, and I gladly quote, 'You. You overtook me. Are you banging One?" I shrug and eat my eggs.

"Seriously? He thought the Stiff would have the courage to sleep with One?"

"Really, Zeke?" I deadpan. He smiles sheepishly.

"That's just out of order," Peter grumbles.

"But you could have fought them off?" Lynn points out.

"I was about to take Drew out when one of the girls hit me from behind with a metal object."

"It was a pipe or something," One interrupts.

"What she said. I fall to the ground and they cover my mouth. Yeah sure, I could have used my legs but Drew kicked them and my rib pretty brutally. I managed to bite Estelle's hand but Allison punched me in the cheek. Luckily One was approaching so when Allison began punching me in the face, she saved me."

"Wait, why was she there?" Zeke looks at One.

"I saw Drew in the cameras and was going to talk to him. Nita was sick so I had to escort her to the infirmary. Then I heard the fight and yada yada."

"Where did you go after that?"

"I carried him to my room."

"By yourself?" Uriah raises an eyebrows.

"You wanna doubt my strength right now?" He shakes his head.

"Did you sleep in the same bed?" Zeke wiggles his eyebrows. I throw a piece of bacon at his face and he grins.

"No, we did not. I slept on the couch."

"So, no action?"

"Zeke!" Shauna slaps his head.

"What?" he pouts. One snorts and I shake my head, finishing off the last bites of my food.

"You think you can handle the fear landscape?"

"I was beaten up but my brain is still functioning properly. I'll live." Everyone smiles slightly and we all file out to the fear room.

 **Just skip their trip and most of the fears.**

I jolt awake and breathe heavily.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You got the rock and dry land. What did I tell you about manipulating the fear?"

"Sorry."

"We'll have to go through someone's fears to help you."

"Who?"

"Don't worry. By the way, that was six minutes." I nod and walk out of the room, wishing Lynn and Marlene luck.

"You were quick," Lynn comments, I scratch my head.

"I know. I am not sure how but One just says we have to breathe and lower our heart rate. It's a struggle but I think of happy moments which helps, I guess?" Marlene nods.

"We'll keep that in mind."

"Marlene!" Marlene waves at the two of us.

"You know, One is more happier since you guys came," Lynn speaks. I stop at the door I was going towards.

"Is it?"

"Yeah. Ever since that night, she was intimidating, tense and uptight."

"What night?"

"You don't need to know."

"Okay."

"She's more carefree and bubbly. She is not scolding us; she is eating with us more. She cared for you. She even fell through the hole. She avoided that hole ever since she jumped two years ago. Well… Apparently." Wow.

"Well, we are the Fantastic Four." She laughs and I grin.

"She seems to like you."

"Nah. I'm two years younger."

"And two years is that bad of a gap? No one cares."

"It's not like she'll like me anyways."

"She has never spoken to a boy. Unless she has to. Zeke, Peter and Uriah were an exception." I nod slowly.

"Anyways, I'm sure you have people to get to."

"Yeah. Good luck again."

"Thanks." I walk out, deep in thought.

 **One's POV:**

I administer the fear serum to Marlene and anticipate her first fear.

 _"You know, One is more happier since you guys came."_ I freeze at the words that drift through the door.

 _"Is it?"_

 _"Yeah. Ever since that night, she was intimidating, tense and uptight."_ Really?

 _"What night?"_

 _"You don't need to know."_

 _"Okay."_ Thank God. I shake my head and focus on Marlene's stimulation but snippets of their conversation penetrates my concentration.

 _"...carefree and bubbly...scolding us... eating with us more...cared for you... fell through the hole... avoided that hole...since two years ago. Apparently."_

 _"...Fantastic Four."_ I hear laughter. Marlene seems to be progressing through her fear a bit faster.

 _"...like you."_ Wait, huh?

 _"...two years younger."_

 _"...that bad of a gap? No one cares."_ True, but what?

 _"It's not like she'll like me anyways."_ My breath hitches in my throat.

 _"Never spoken to a boy... Unless she has to. Zeke and Uriah... exception."_ There is a pause.

 _"Anyways... sure you... people to get to."_

 _"Yeah. Good luck again."_

"Thanks." I furrow my eyebrows at this conversation but choose not to dwell on it, for I may be jumping to the wrong conclusions. **Sorry.**

 **Let me just skip to lunch and let us visit the happy bunch!**

 **Third's POV: (choose whom you would like me to write in for future chapters! I wrote in Will's so... :))**

Everyone sits at his or her table and chatter mindlessly. The Pedrads never fail to make them laugh, Tobias is being his usual sarcastic smart self, the other three of the Fantastic Four enjoy the presence of these Dauntless members, Lynn and Celeste are hitting it off, Amber is introduced and everyone takes an immediate liking to her.

"How was the fears this time?" Uriah pops to One.

"Oh, some were comical, others were understandable. The few noticeable changes were Marlene, Lynn and the Fantastic Four."

"Really? How?" Peter quips.

"They were faster."

"Yeah, thanks to Toby," Chris squeaks.

"Toby?" One's eyebrow jumps.

"They made a deal for nicknames. She's Chris and he's Toby," Celeste scoffs.

"Yeah, I'm changing it to Chrissy."

"Hey! Sounds like 'prissy'!"

"Do you think I like Toby? It's a name you give to a dog!"

"Touché." We all chuckle.

"So tomorrow morning, you get the pleasure to go through our fears." Zeke says.

"We're pretty excited about that but nervous," Celeste tells the group. However, this is where the drama starts.

"Hey, One," Chris calls.

"Yeah?"

"Since you have 6, which six people do you have in mind?" Uriah and Zeke cough slightly.

"Urm, yeah about that. Only three of them will be distributed."

"Why?" Will pipes up.

"Well, Zeke, Shauna and Uriah have enough fears to give to all of you but since I'm instructing as well, I have to give some of mine. I would give all but I just can't."

"Oh come on, why not?" Chris pushes. Zeke growls quietly and Uriah stops eating his cake, which is unusual. Peter fidgets, shuffling around in his chair and wringing his hands.

"Do you ever stop asking?"

"Sorry, but I _was_ Candor."

"If I wanted to deal with Candors, I would have defected to that faction," One hisses.

"You don't have to be so tense about it."

"Oh my god, just shut up!" Zeke shouts. Shauna jumps and Chris flinches.

"Zeke, you know her fears?" Shauna asks.

"Of course I do."

"I thought no one knew them?" Marlene questions One.

"Only four people."

"Who's the other three?" Shauna queries.

"Uriah, Peter and Amar. The three know the whole list. Uriah and Zeke found out in a different way than Peter." Marlene is staring at Uriah and Peter's clenching his fists.

"Who's Amar?" Celeste tilts her head.

"Our instructor. He died during initiation two years ago," One breathes.

"Okay, how do they know all of them?" Shauna questions, gesturing to the Pedrad boys.

"Amar had been helping me with the fears. When he passed, I had no one to turn to and due to a few situations, they found out."

"What about Peter?"

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves, Chris."

"I'm sorry, we were all thinking it."

"Not really," Will mumbles and Celeste shakes her head. Tobias's mute.

"I would have been Four. However, one night, that changed and he witnessed that night. When I went through my landscape a while after, he watched. I was angry about it at first but he helped, leading to our friendship."

"Oh. Okay, so...it shouldn't be hard to share with us."

"My god. Okay. One, it will reveal who she is; two, it brings back memories; three, it is not that pleasant. We don't want to traumatise the three people who get the secret three," Uriah sighs.

"That bad, huh?" Chris mumbles.

"You have no idea," Peter, Uriah and Zeke grunt in unison.

"You've been quiet," Lynn mutters to Tobias.

"If I remember correctly, so have you."

"But you've barely said a word. Are you not at all curious?"

"Hell yeah! Nevertheless, I am _not_ up for pushing people into revealing stuff. If she has three fears that are forbidden to be shared, okay. If you were in her shoes, you would not like it either. You know, I actually do not get why you are all begging for her to tell you. You people aren't that eager to tell the rest of us your fears so why does _she_ have to?

"Thank you," Uriah throws his hands in the air.

"My fears are based on my past and I intend to keep them there. Old scars will be reopened and they are awful. Yes, I am a feared leader, however, Max has double the number of my fears? Yet, he is the most respected leader. You just have to get over the fact three of my fears are unavailable to show themselves," One says sadly before getting up and throwing her tray away. She strolls through the cafeteria doors without looking back.

"Many members don't even remember where she came from. Those who did not focus on our initiation year, think she is a born and raised Dauntless. The three of us know her deepest and darkest secret. It is so awful; I even had nightmares about it. Trust me. When the time comes, you will find out who she is and you'll be thrown for a leap for how far she has come," Zeke rambles.

"Her childhood? Horrifying. It is astounding how she is a leader. It is amazing how she keeps her cool around the people she despises them with all her soul and yet, she's as friendly as an Amity," Uriah adds.

"I bullied her about her background. I was surprised how she did not just crumble and speak the truth. She denied every claim I hit her with until that night. I regret what I did. You just probably opened a few scars right there and then. Marlene and Shauna, you did not have to be jealous. One had a hard time, ploughing through her fears for more than one reason. Chris, I understand your Candor background. Only, you could have at least just tried to refrain from asking personal questions. I expect that from the two Erudites there." Chris slumps back in her seat.

"I've lost my appetite," Tobias departs without a sarcastic comment.

"We're off to shop," Celynn exit, hand in hand.

"Uriah," Marlene starts. He shakes his head and almost runs out with his unfinished slice of cake.

"Ze-" Zeke cuts Shauna off and saunters out too.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired," Peter yawns and leaves.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," Will salutes and follows on.

"We were awful," Chris groans.

"You were worst," Shauna points out.

"Yeah," Marlene agrees. The trio scoot closer and glance at each other.

"How are we going to apologise? I mean, we were harsh and from knowledge, it takes One a while to calm down. We have to give her space and that's when we say sorry," Shauna exhales. The three girls do the walk of shame and now we head over to One.

She is leaning on the railing, overlooking the chasm. She didn't mean to get angry over the fears but how do you explain to someone that you are scared of kidnapping, intimacy and the worst of all, your father?

She had hoped they would not ask but she knew it was bound to happen eventually. It just occurred sooner. She stared at her tattoo on her right wrist. _Beatrice._ It was her birth name and from the age of six, it was used bitterly. She was ecstatic when Amar said she only had a chance to create a new name. _Tris._ The sound of cheering brought a smile to her face when Lauren announced her as first jumper.

"You okay?" She drops her right wrist and faces Tobias with a small smile.

"Yeah. It was hard not to explode right there and then. My fears are a subject I intend to keep under covers."

"I get it. Well, not exactly but I can only sympathise." She hums in slight amusement and faces the rushing water.

"You know, Zeke, Uriah and Peter lectured Marlene, Shauna and Chris. To say they were mad is an understatement. Even Uriah stopped eating his cake."

"He loves his cake so that's a surprise."

"Definitely. Sorry for asking but have you found someone so I can go through the fears properly?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"She's right here."

"Wait, are you sure?"

"I can't get anyone to do it willingly without them questioning why. You don't know exactly who to trust."

"What about Uriah, Zeke or Shauna?"

"Uriah is a possible candidate but his fears aren't enough to help you."

"You sure? Nevertheless, you don't have to. Plus your fears are personal."

"I want to. It's time I let someone else in." One grabs his hand, plays with it and smiles up at him.

"Let's go." She releases his hand, to both their dismay, and they both walk to the fear landscape.

 **Tobias's POV:**

"You have to use logic. You can either relax or face the fear. But I want you to face them. Show me what a Dauntless person would do." She injects the serum in me and hands me a needle.

"You want me to do it?" She nods and points to a spot on her neck, she tilts her head and I near her with trembling hands.

"It's okay." I plunge the liquid into her body and she takes the needle off me. We both realise the chair is too small to hold us. I sit and pat my lap. She blushes and settles herself on me.

"Be brave."

 _I find myself on a ledge of a building. One stands, controlling her breathing._

 _"Heights."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Then how come you went through the hole with me?"_

 _"You made me feel safe," she shrugs. I step off the ledge backwards and so does she, but she looks confused._

 _"We jump," I say. I hold her hand and we do a run up before leaping over the ledge and fall to the ground. The scene shifts and we are in a plain white box. The box starts shrinking and I am forced to my knees._

 _"Claustrophobia." One is hyperventilating and I drag her to the floor._

 _"What are we doing now?" she asks._

 _"I'm going to spoon you. The box is clinging to us so why not make it smaller. I noticed that when you are tense, it closes in so when we relax, it will enlarge and release us."_

 _"Wow, okay." We both lay down and she pushes backwards onto me. I wrap my arms around her and she nestles her face on my bicep._

 _"You need to calm down."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Let's talk. I figure you don't want to say where this fear comes from so, why One?"_

 _"I'm the first female leader in the history we know of Dauntless. I beat one of the best fighters in a minute. I knocked down a punching bag in a minute. Three letters in the word One so three reasons." I laugh._ ** _Ya likey? Stella and Shelly, I hope this was good._**

 _"Clever."_

 _"Thank you. Why is your heart so fast?"_

 _"It's not every day a boy has the pleasure to be in close proximity of a girl," I whisper and she snorts._

 _"You're enjoying this," she is now breathing properly but her heart is still hyperactive._

 _"I didn't say that." And the box falls away._

 _"Wow that actually worked."_

 _"Thanks to me. So what is this?" She does not respond, looking over my shoulder. I turn and see a woman who with a gag in her mouth. With a gun on the floor, next to her._

 _"You have to shoot her."_

 _"Every single time. The problem? She's innocent." I nod. She picks up the gun, exhales and looks away before shooting. We hear the thump of her body but stare in each other's eyes._

 _"Oh no." I frown, not seeing what the problem is. The chasm grows in front me and I look around._

 _"This is one of the fears I got that night." Faceless men come from nowhere and ambush us. I struggle in this because this happened just yesterday._

 _"Kidnapping." She nods and attempts to fight back. I spot one that seems out of place and kick him in the temple. The scene crumbles away._

 _"Good observation. He was the leader."_

 _"You're telling me that one person got a group of people to attack you. Why?"_

 _"You'll find out. But don't intervene. I have to do this myself." We land in a bedroom. I notice there is only a bed. A familiar man strolls in. I stand in the corner and One is shaking like hell._

 _"Hey, congratulation on ranking first. I knew you could do it." He advances her and I see the piercings. Eric?_

 _He steps towards her and she steps back, stumbling into the bed. He grabs her and kisses her. Mental vomit. She bites his lip and he lets go of her._

 _"Feisty, I like." He pushes her onto the bed and she gasp. He hovers above her and explores her body. She shakes her head and knees him in the groin, causing him to groan. I feel you, brother. The bed falls away and One pants. I realise what that was._

 _"Intimacy."_

 _"Second fear from that night. I was 'this' close to being raped. Peter found me in time. He was a part of it but came to his senses." I embrace her when she starts crying. An Abnegation room conjures up and I shortly wonder why we are here._

 _"You were a Stiff once!" I smirk but she looks at me with wide eyes, rendering me confused._

 _"This is for your own good, Beatrice." Huh? I swivel to see Andrew Prior stalking towards us like a predator, unbuckling his belt. I turn back to One and immediately see the resemblance._

 _"You're Beatrice," I whisper softly. A crack resounds and One falls to the floor, screaming out in pain. At least four more Andrews appear, repeating the same phrase._

 _"This is for your own good." The belt is whipped but I jump in, it wraps around my forearm. I yank it out of his hand and set it upon him. He crumples to the ground and the fear stimulation ends._

 **One's POV:**

I am back in the fear room and panting heavily. His hands that are laying on my knees have droplet of tears on them. I am trembling as if winter is here. He keeps quiet until my sobs are under control.

"Can we go somewhere else?" He nods and releases me. I scramble off his lap, erase the video of what we went through and grab Tobias's hand. He looks down at our joined hands and back to me.

"I'm about to break down again. Don't test me." He raises the other hand and fixes a 'whoa' look on his face. I wipe my face with my long sleeve.

"How do I look?"

"Tough as nails." I smirk before dragging him to the chasm. I lead him through a hidden pathway and we descend down to a rocky area that prevents water from flooding this path. Tobias is quiet still.

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say? But what I can say is that, wow."

"Andrew was angry with mum. Why? I do not know but when she died, he took it out on his six-year-old daughter. She had heard him be furious at her mum every once in a while but saw him beat her at the age of four. The first few times, that girl was sent to her room. Eventually, she was allowed in the bathroom to assist her mum in cleaning the wounds. She was young and naive. One day, her mum was on the ground. He wasn't home so she laid with her and fell asleep, thinking it made her safe because she wrapped her arms around that little girl," my voice breaks. He pulls me onto his lap and I clear my throat.

"The next morning, she's on the couch and all blood and remains on the floor were cleaned up. Her mother was dead. Then two years later, the poor girl becomes his punching bag. She was not yet recovered from the death. She is locked in the small closet next to the front door. Forced to sit on the roof with no way to get down. He beat her with every object he could get his hands on. He avoided her face though. It was awful. He told her about the aptitude test and told me that she should take cheese and feed it to the factionless girl or something like that. Therefore, she would get Abnegation. F*ck that sh*t. She ignored him and did the test her own way. And here she is. Sitting in the arms of Tobias Eaton, crying over her poor excuse of her father."

"But you're a leader. An instructor. You are the second most popular person in Dauntless. You have the ability to make a grown man cry. People love you though." I look into his blue eyes that holds pain, sorrow, confusion and others.

"Why aren't you staring at me with pity?"

"You don't need it. For all I know, you are strong for defying him and leaving that faction. You ranked first for a stiff. You deal with your fears every day. All he ever did was make you stronger." I grin at his words.

"What were your results? Abnegation and Dauntless?"

"Something like that..."

"Tell me."

"Selfless, brave and intelligent." I inhale abruptly. Damn, he is a rarity.

"You cannot let anyone know. At all."

"Why not?"

"Divergents aren't exactly appreciated in this faction. Max will have you either handed over to Erudite immediately or killed. Also, you're the first I've heard of having three factions," I whisper.

"Why are you helping me?" This throws me for a loop. Why?

"I. I don't know. I just want you safe."

"You're Divergent too," he states. I nod slowly.

"Amar died, because he was Divergent. People say it was suicide but when I became a leader, I found out it was set up. If you were in Erudite, you would have been tested on. Please be careful, okay?"

"Okay." We sit in a comfortable silence.

"So, can I call you Beatrice?" I smile and straddle his lap, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"Not yet. Call me Tris though."

"In public?" I mull this over.

"Sure, but only in our group."

"Yay," he cheers like a five year old on Christmas Day. I giggle.

"You're cute when you giggle." I blush.

"But even cuter when your cheeks heat up." I blush even deeper. He laughs heartily. How did he get so bold? We stare at each other for a good few minutes.

"Your eyes are beautiful. I never loved a shade of blue like yours. I have a new favourite colour. They are so entrancing, I swear. The purple bruise just emphasises it," I blurt out and he grins.

"Thank you but yours are stunning. That stormy grey. When you're serious, there's a fire but when you're happy and free, they sparkle like a silver blade caught in the sun's rays." I bite my lip, and use my hair to shield my face.

He brushes it out of the way and tucks it behind my ear. He doesn't stop there though. He caresses my cheek and runs his thumb over my bottom lip, pulling it out of the vice-like grip I have on it.

"My eyes are dull."

"No," he breathes out, leaning in. Just a tiny bit. **I bet y'all are eager for this.**

My eyes alternate between his eyes and lips. My breaths are coming out shorter and my heart is literally begging to be freed from my ribcage. I run my fingers over his jaw that is slowly returning to its normal self. It is funny how we are both so content with this. **Yeah, it definitely is.**

"You're beautiful." I open my mouth to protest but a soft, plump and warm object stops me. Is that how all lips are?

Our lips mould together in sync and something wet runs across my lip. I gasp from the tingling it leaves behind, allowing Tobias's tongue to dart in and fight with mine. Our tongues battle for dominance and I tangle my fingers in his curly brown hair, pulling his head closer than thought possible.

One arm engulfs my waist and the other hand slips under the hem of my shirt, resting the skin of my hip. I emit a moan from the warmth his hand has and he traces circles, making shivers run down my spine. I subconsciously grind on him, subtracting a guttural growl from his throat. He steadies my hip with his hand after rising up. I blush but continue kissing him.

The hand that was around my waist travels up to my hair, tickling my side, and back down to my thigh. I can taste the different types of chocolate from the cake he ate and honestly, it is satisfying.

His tongue wins and we break apart, breathless. Feather light kisses are placed on my neck while I recover my breathing skills. He places a simple kiss on my lips and rubs my hips with both hands. I rub my hand over the bruised rib, causing him to wince slightly. I mouth, 'sorry' and rest my head in between his neck and shoulder.

"Who taught you that?" I mumble into his shirt.

"Chrissy." I laugh.

"Of course she did."

"Honestly, I was mortified when she began talking about it but I guess it came in handy." I slap his shoulder while he chuckles. I pull back and look at him, running my hands through his hair.

"You're messing up my hair."

"You need a haircut." It flops in his eyes and he blows it out of the way.

"And that gives you the right to ruffle my hair?" He raises an eyebrow. I giggle and slap him again, resting my elbows on his shoulders, still fiddling with his curls. He beams and we engage in another breath-taking kiss.

 **Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop! Anyone else happy? So Tris finally revealed her name, the reason behind her nickname. Then they kiss. Twice. But the tattoo will be explained later. Even though you all know what it it. Or maybe not. :) If you want, instead of dropping ideas, you can just slide into my PM for a talk! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	10. We're In The Double Digits Zone, People!

**Chapter Ten**

 **Oreo234, thankyou!**

 **Shelly1985, Not many people know about that night... I guess? Still trying to figure out what to do. But any ideas are welcome.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, so you like it?! Yay! Glad to know you respect my idea :)**

 **Dauntless4664, I KNOW RIGHT? Haha. Thankyouu and I'll try. Sis. :D (heartheart)**

 **I got less reviews this time around, but it's okay! But I'm disappointed with myself for the length of this. *shaking my head***

 **'Get Some'**

 **Tobias's POV:**

"What does this mean for us?" I ask when we ascend back to reality and take in the busy Pit. Tris looks at me.

"I'm the girl," she says in a suggestive tone. I tilt my head but shortly realise what she was hinting at.

"Will you like to be my girlfriend?" One shakes her head and I am shortly taken aback.

"I'd love to." I breathe a sigh in relief and chuckle at her. She smiles.

"What's the tattoo on your right wrist?" She presents it to me and I make out 'Beatrice'. Oh. She shrugs and we head to the training room.

"Figured you boys would be in here, " she calls out. I see Will attacking the punching bag, while the Pedrad boys do one on one.

"We didn't want to go shopping. Like nah, ain't nobody got time for that," Zeke puffs before returning to the headlock he has Uriah in.

"Tell that to Chris," Will and I say in unison. Tris's musical laugh echoes through the room.

"Is she seriously that bad?"

"She had us, sitting down and commenting on _every single_ outfit. And most of them, she didn't even buy," Will grumbles.

"It took a lot of persuading not to drain hers and Celeste's points," I include.

"Ya see? This is what every guy has to go through with his girlfriend," Uriah mumbles from his headlock that he is desperately trying to get out of.

"Ur, not all girls shop like that. For example, me."

"But you're single! You haven't got anyone to torture!" Tris and I share a look before laughing.

"What's funny now?" Will stares at us.

"Oh, just how Uriah's trying, key word is _trying_ , to get out of the headlock," Tris states. That is not a lie. I head over to the targets and pick up three knives. I relax and go into my stance. I inhale, aim, exhale and throw three times in a row. Bullseye, each time.

"Impressive," Zeke shouts from his position on the floor. Uriah had tackled him and is now straddling his back, twisting his arm back.

"Thank you." I bow. Tris whacks my head and I rub it, pouting. She rolls her eyes then the doors bang open. Celynn walk through with shopping bags.

"We don't want to know," Lynn comments on the Pedrads. We all smile and get on with our own things. I tease Tris here and there on her knife throwing to throw her off her game.

"Hey! I wanna shoot muffins off your head," Uriah screams when he gets up after Zeke surrenders.

"Who, mine?" Tris cocks her hip.

"Yes, yours. Who do you think?"

"Nope."

"Come on, it will be with pellets."

"That'll be fun." I earn a glare and step back immediately.

"Not saying he should do it on you though." The doors open and we all turn to see it is the three girls.

"Heeeeeey." Chris drawls out. Uriah glares at Marlene, Zeke gives a pointed look to Shauna and Will just ignores Chris.

"Okay, look. One, we are _so_ sorry. Shauna and I were jealous that our boyfriends knew your secrets and us, your closet friends did not know. Chris was just as curious as an Erudite but blunt like a Candor. I understand now that the person you trusted fully died and the next people in line were them. I was surprised they managed to keep it to themselves. Peter was a shock, due to the hatred you had towards one another."

"What she said. Uriah and Zeke, we apologise hugely for assuming the worst. Well, we do not know what we assumed but yeah. We love you guys and we are hugely guilty for what we did."

"I'm not going to apologise for being Candor."

"And she ruins the moment," Uriah sighs. I snort and Tris punches my shoulder as well as staring Uriah down.

"You didn't let me finish. I admit I should not have pushed. I thought it wasn't fair that you got to see our fears, yet we won't see yours."

"To be honest, they're just the least scary ones," Tris interrupts.

"Okay, okay. I could have just let it go and let you take your time and let you be ready to tell us in your own time."

"So we got you a shirt. Well three." The girls present a bag each and Tris goes to them.

Marlene has a black shirt that says, 'don't test me'. I snort again and she giggles, remembering that it is exactly what she said in the fear landscape room.

Shauna bought a purple shirt that says, 'One'. Tris grins and Chris actually got a button down shirt that is the colour of red and black with a black camisole to wear underneath.

"Thanks guys. I accept your apology. I was in the wrong for getting angry but both Amar and my fears is just a subject I detest."

"We get it," Shauna smiles. The four girls have a group hug.

"Aw... Now can I have someone's head to shoot muffins off?" Uriah blurts.

"I volunteer," Marlene giggles. We all stare at her with a 'are you crazy' look but Uriah bounces on his toes and gets the gun from the store cupboard. Will, who left during the apologies, returns with a tray of muffins.

Marlene grabs one, takes a bite and places it on her head when she stands at the target. Uriah aimsand shoots. The pellet knocks the muffin off her head and Marlene squeals. She also picks up the muffin and eats it.

"What the hell?" We all burst out.

"I'm not going to let it go to waste and plus there was like a five second rule..."

"That's my girl right there," Uriah boasts. I roll my eyes and Tris laughs.

"Where's Peter?"

"Sleeping," Will tells her.

"Should have guessed."

"This is killing me." Chris whines.

"What?" I question.

"Why is she called One?" Well, t _hat came outta nowhere._

"Tobias, do the honours?" I clap my hands.

"How does he know?" Celeste asks in surprise.

"We had a very heartfelt conversation," I smirk.

"Okay...," Zeke drags out, looking between us.

"Anyways, we wanna know," Lynn urges.

"One question, how do you three not know?" I point to Lynn, Marlene and Shauna.

"We never asked."

"So, she's the first female leader in Dauntless history, knocked down a fighter in a minute and a punching bag in a minute. The word has three letters and that's three reasons."

"Awesome," Will muses before eating a muffin. We all crowd in and take one too.

"Does that mean you know her name too?" Chris says after a while.

"Yeah, Tris."

"And she's letting you say it in public."

"It's another nickname."

"How did this happen?" Uriah asks incredulously.

"Like he said, we had a heartfelt conversation."

"Can we call you Tris?" Celeste asks eagerly.

"Yeah, just not around the other initiates. Only between us guys."

"Yay!" Chris, Will and Celeste cheer.

"Funny, that's exactly what he said when I said he could say it in our group."

"We are the Fantastic Four. Great minds think alike," I deadpan. They all laugh at this. Tris shoves me and I toss her over my shoulder.

"Guys! Girl attack!" Will grabs Chris, Uriah scoops up Marlene and Zeke threw Shauna over his shoulder.

"Lynn, come on!" I yell. Celeste's eyes widen but before she could run, she was on Lynn's shoulder. I dash out of the training room and the boys follow. The girls are shrieking but shouting at us. Soon they give up the fighting back and enjoy the ride. Many members are shocked to see two of their leaders but holler at the amusing sight.

"Tobias Eaton, I demand you put your leader down this instant."

"Hmm, so tempting." She slaps my back and I laugh, still running.

"Uriah, where should we go?" I shout.

"There's a pool, follow me." The girls start screaming again, knowing they are going to get soaked. We run and are taken past the leaders' apartment. Max comes out of his room and shakes his head before heading back inside. Uriah unlocks a door and I am mesmerised by the sight in front of me.

The pool is huge, with a glass window overlooking the city. I can tell immediately it is one that is dark on the outside so no one can look through. There are four diving boards, positioned at different heights, all in separate areas.

"Now!" Zeke roars. All us boys, and Lynn, move the girls so they're held bridal style and swing them into the pool. They squeal in the air and flail everywhere before becoming submerged. We crack up and high five each other.

The girls resurface and have murderous looks on their faces.

"Dude, they're pissed." Zeke scratches his head. They all swim to the edge where we stand and Uriah is stupid enough to offer his hand, Marlene smiles sweetly before pulling him forward. Uriah stumbles and plunges headfirst into the water. I guffaw and Zeke hunches forward, clutching his sides. Shauna reaches out and tug on his shirt. Zeke loses his balance and slips in. I bark with laughter and Lynn is shaking, suppressing her giggles. Will is rolling on the floor and turns into the water. Everyone breaks down when he emerges with a frown.

"I didn't even have to touch him," Chris pants between laughs.

"Come on guys. The water's perfect." Uriah waves us forward while floating. I grab Lynn's hand, walk backwards and she gives me a look.

"Just run and jump." She nods. I sprint and she is on my heels.

"CANNONBALL!" We leap and tuck our knees in. Everyone scrambles out of the way while we are grabbed by gravity. I sink to the bottom and realise I can stand on the floor with my head poking out.

"Damn your height," Tris complains. The boys walk around with the girls kick their legs to keep above the water. We play around for a while, getting out a volleyball and hitting it all over the place.

"We need to come here more often," I remark.

"I agree," Tris nods. Everyone else says yes and we all face the glass ceiling length window to witness the early sunset.

"Okay, I give up. I am the shortest out of all of us and it's hard to stay up." I stand in front of her and hitch her thighs up to wrap them around my waist. She encircles my neck with her arms and rest her chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome... Short Stuff." I am hit on the head and Uriah fistbumps me.

"Watch it." I smirk and go under. I feel her writhe before she relaxes and I swim like a dolphin with a rider. I see everyone else do the same thing and we all step out the pool, dripping wet.

"Will the cafeteria still have food?" Will asks no one.

"There's food in our apartment." Shauna offers.

"Let's go." Zeke walks out and we all follow, leaving wet footprints and puddles. I walk beside Tris, our hands brushing every now and then when she finally links them together. We are at the back of the group so no one sees. I glance down at her and she has a shy smile on her face. We reach Zeke's apartment and file in, eager for food. I let go of her hand but sit close to her.

"That was fun," Celeste mumbles around her slice of pizza.

"Definitely. How did we not know about the pool, Uri?" Shauna asks.

"It slipped my mind but no one never really use it."

"That place can be our hangout area," Marlene suggests. We all agree in one way or another and chatter for the rest of the evening.

"Urlene's off." Uriah announces as the couple depart.

"I'm drained," Lynn yawns and holds out her hand to Celeste.

"I'll walk you to the dorms," Celeste accepts it and they are gone.

"Fear landscapes tomorrow." Chrill exit too. I stand up.

"Thanks for the food and laters." Shauna and Zeke nod. Tris smiles and waves. I step out of the room but go back in.

"You don't know where to go," Tris states, amused.

"Nope." She chuckles and hugs the couple. Zeke whispers in her ear and she blushes. We both walk out and I follow her through the hallways. We arrive at my destination and I beam at her.

"Good night."

"You too, Tris." I hesitate before leaning in and kiss her. She kisses back straight away and I pull back, not wanting to be caught.

"What did Zeke say?" She fidgets before whispering.

"Get some." I smirk at her red cheeks.

"Sweet dreams. Short Stuff." She groans and stalks off. I shake my head with a grin and walk in.

Everyone is laying in bed, some asleep and others waiting to surrender to sleep. I change swiftly and climb up to my bunk. Pleasant dreams plague my mind and I pass out with a smile on my face.

 **:D.**

 **Ten facts about me:**

 **•i'm deaf**

 **•british**

 **•birthday's November 13**

 **•girl :)**

 **•I sing a bit**

 **•I wear hearing aids**

 **•I do bsl**

 **•African background**

 **•sporty**

 **•I'm a teen, guess my age down there. And, no the 2000 in my username doesn't have anything to do with it. Till later, BooksLover2000…**


	11. I Didn't Mean It Literally!

**Chapter Eleven**

 **PenguinTiff, unfortunately no, I'm not 16! Haha!**

 **4Gracedivergent, thankyou! Well here it is!:)**

 **LittleDucky911, haha it's all good! You reviewed on chapter 9 though? *giggles* I'll try and keep it up. Thankyou!**

 **ReaderGirl2000, you're one of my favourites. Sliding into my dms like. haha :)**

 **Ilovebooksliketotes, I'm actually turning that age this year! Haha, you were right in a way. I write at random times, no matter where I am. :D. Here's the update!**

 **Shelly1985, I'm glad. You mean, Drew?**

 **kim4trisntobias4ever, I'm happy for that. Thankyou.**

 **pansycakes rule, small world, isn't it? I'm in Southeast London.**

 **Hannah (Guest), nice to see you again! I'm turning that age, so you're kind of right!**

 **Guest, thankyou so much! I try and it's great to see this story is perfect for you!**

 **LittleDucky911, you reviewed again but on last chapter...? Hahaa, thankyouu!**

 **So I'm 14! And the 2000 in my name was a clue, hehee! I lied to you guys, sorry! Was hoping for someone to say 'hey that is a clue' or something but you all were fooled! Yay :D. Important an down there! *points towards end***

 **Tobias's POV:**

Everyone is wide-awake, anxious to go through someone's fear. We all kept quiet during breakfast knowing that after lunch, we are doing the full landscape in front of the leaders, who will be hooked up to the monitors and seeing what we are facing.

Everyone else will be watching our actions but will not know what the fears are. Fortunately. I am tapping my feet, waiting to face kidnapping. My heart dropped when I was told this but I accepted it, knowing it is not my fear. In fact, it is Tris's.

Celeste had to overcome being thrown out and turning factionless, Chris was under truth serum, and Will faced being around glasses and books, which was weird but okay.

Marlene got Uriah's fear, which was running out of cake, and Lynn has to conquer losing either Uriah, Shauna or Hana. Everyone else got heights, claustrophobia, death, losing a fight etc.

"Tobias." The group wish me luck and I enter the room. I am given the fear serum and Tris gives me a mixed emotions look. I breathe in deeply and exhale lightly.

 _The same group of men ambush me and I struggle to fight them. Again. It is hard to find to the leader for some reason so I summon up my strength and fight back. I am hit and fall to the ground. I am tied up and I relax, knowing that I have to calm down to get out of this. I think of the gang and decrease the racing on my heart. I take deep breaths, to stop my hyperventilating._

I jump out of the fear stimulation and slump in the seat. I stumble out of the room when Tris lets me leave without a reassuring glance, which unsettles me, even further but I shake it off then the group bombard me with questions when I sit back down.

"Guys. Shut up," I snap, they all quieten down and stare at me.

"I got the fear of kidnapping."

"You got ambushed the night before yesterday!" Chris protests.

"It's fine. It was hard reliving that but at least I made it out."

"You were all kung fu out there. Literally," Uriah exclaims. I chuckle softly and everyone else agrees. Marlene was in the room and we could see her panicking. We could hear her screaming, 'CAKE!'

"How can you be scared of running out of cake?" I ask Uriah.

"I'm addicted to that thing! Shush," he says defensively, I scoff and shake my head. Marlene exits with a confused but relieved face. Lynn enters after we give her thumbs up. A while later, she emerges with tears down her face.

"What was it?"

"I had to witness Shauna being thrown into the chasm. Damn you, Zeke." Shauna places her hand on her chest and kisses Zeke on the cheek.

"Why you kissing him?" Lynn has a 'what' look on her face.

"He's scared of losing me. That's a true boyfriend right there." Zeke grins and dances a little. We all laugh and Tris comes out.

"You guys did well in a different fear. Some were faster than in their own. Which might be because you knew it was not your fear but still, you all did well. Tobias, you're still the quickest."

"What the hell?" Drew grumbles.

"Not all of you are listening to my advice. Breathe and lower your heart. Some of you took long because you decided to face the fear head on and that made you even more scared. Nevertheless, you were brilliant. Go and have lunch." We all practically run out and dash to the cafeteria. I am the first to get the ice-cream offered today with a slice of cake. I plop down at our table and Uriah comes over pouting after a few minutes.

"What?"

"No chocolate ice-cream left. I had to take vanilla or strawberry."

"Poor you..." I smile and eat the ice-cream to hide it.

"You don't mean that."

"You're right, he doesn't," Tris cuts in and sits next to me with a bowl of chocolate ice-cream.

"What the? How did you get that?"

"Being the second most feared leader has its perks. Plus most of the kitchen staff is male, meaning that almost half of them are crushing on me." Uriah sulks and settles for the vanilla he got. Everyone is seated and we all talk, releasing the stress we got from this morning.

 **Just skip lunch, most the initiates and let us see what Tobias has to face!**

"You're aware in this so you can get the gun and do the random sh*t you want to do," Tris whispers before I feel the prick of the needle in my neck. I nod and feel myself going under.

 _I do my fear of powerlessness, shooting the ravens then end up deep in the ocean. I grab onto a rock and sprint onto the dry land. I am back in the fear room but turn and meet with my sister, mother and father._

 _"Kill them." I glance down and see a gun in my hand. Jeanine is in the corner, smirking. Leaders of each faction are sitting down, and Tris has a blank face._

 _"Tobias, it's okay. We love you," my mum speaks. Callie is trembling, but gives me an encouraging smile._

 _"Just do it, son. We understand." I lift the gun and aim. At the last second, I set upon myself. Jeanine screams and I blow my brains out. I am in the Pit and I scan the area, wondering what this fear is._

 _"Well, well. The Stiff is beating me." Drew snarls and I crouch into a stance. He jabs at me continuously; I block and dodge his every move. There is something different though. I see that he is not alone. Estelle and Allison are there also but people who are ranking low are there, egging Drew on. I get whacked with the same metal pipe and get attacked in every aspect of my body. I then catch them bringing a rope to tie me up. I breathe in and out, remembering my first kiss and am pulled out of the stimulation._

I sit up in the chair and sigh heavily. Uriah nods with a grin and I spot two more people near him. We have five leaders? Tris opens the door and gives me a calm look. I step out the room and everyone is staring at me with a surprised look.

"Dude. How did you do that?" I cock my head to the side and think over my fears. Powerlessness, lack of control, killing my family and kidnapping. Wait, is that four?

"I got four fears!" I blurt, with an astonished tone. Celeste hugs me and my group hollers. Zeke and Shauna pat me on the back. Peter smiles, Will and Chris bomb me with questions. Marlene ruffles my hair before walking into the room. Lynn pushes me.

"Well done, Stiff." I do a 'really' look towards Zeke who clicks his fingers and points at me with his thumbs out too. Thirteen minutes later, Marlene exits shakily and I immediately walk to her side. She leans into me and we sit down.

"You okay?"

"Had to witness every single of you die. That was awful."

"We're still here. Death won't be able to hold us down in the future." Marlene smiles and nestles her head in my neck. Lynn has started already and we are all watching her every move.

 **I'm tired. Let's move on.**

 **Third's POV:**

The evening went by in a flash. Tobias and Tris had their flirty, teasing moments. Dinner had been crazy with everyone finally relaxed from the stressful day it had been. Every single table was talking loudly but the loudest was the gang. Banter was thrown back and forth between the individuals.

Amber had joined them too, seated between Tris and Peter. Amber was a great addition, but due to their lack of knowledge, the group was pestering Tobias and Tris about being single. They both brushed them off with smiles, smiles that said 'we know something you don't'.

The Pit was more crowded than usual, children darting all over the place, pre-teens daring to do stuff the youth and adults did, going on dates or getting touch ups on their tattoos, and all that stuff.

Tobias got another tattoo: it was a cross made up of five boxes. The top and bottom had Amity and Candor colours. The three in a row, had Abnegation grey, Dauntless Black and Erudite blue, along with a unique quote, ' _we are all categorised differently, yet the same, just not in society's eyes.'_ He got it done on his right forearm.

Christina was inspired to get an infinity sign, the outline in black but the filling was white. It meant she would always be Candor, no matter where she is. This was positioned on the nape of her neck.

Will got a book in blue, so did Celeste and they both asked for it on their biceps. Zeke and Uriah got _a Proud Pedrad_ on their wrists. Shauna and Marlene got _Cute Connors_ on their collarbones. Peter and Amber decided to get ear piercings instead. Tris got the quote, _"Love is only a word, until you find someone who gives it the definition",_ on her chest above her heart and Lynn opted for a tongue piercing.

Zeke, Shauna, Tris and Peter had to retreat to Sheke's apartment for the final and definite rankings to present tomorrow after breakfast and plan a late night game. Pamber decided to have a date so they went off and did Lord knows what. Urlene stuck with Chrill and Tobias. Celynn ventured off to get to know each other better.

"So Tobias. Anyone you got your eyes on?" Uriah murmurs.

"Nope," he denies, popping the p.

"You sure? What about Tris?" Uriah pushes.

"I'm two years younger."

"And? The gap is not that big," Chris cuts in.

"Exactly. Plus the two of you seem closer ever since the fight the girls had." Will gets involved.

"Like I said yesterday, we had a heartfelt conversation. Secrets were revealed, yada yada."

"You like her," Marlene states. Tobias shrugs.

"You do!" Uriah gasp.

"I didn't say that. But I didn't deny it either," Tobias smirks.

"But seriously, do you?"

"Yeah... I guess?" Chris squeals in the middle of the shop they are in and passerbys jump out of their skin.

"Really?" Will gives her a look. She ignores him and dances around on her feet.

"I knew you'd admit it to yourself. Make a move." He grin internally, since he already has but he shrugs nonetheless.

"Stop doing that. You should have seen her over the last year before she met you people. She was reserved, cold and snappy. You two boys are lucky she has not closed down on you. Zeke and Uriah were the only ones who made it to her heart, partly thanks to Hana," Marlene rambles.

"Lynn said something similar to that. I understand it will take time for me to break down those walls but I'll try."

"Yay!" Uriah and Chris hollers, yet again causing shoppers to be startled. The boys continue the shopping trip the girls dragged them on and finally escape to bed for tomorrow. Tobias sighs in content when he settles into bed but like an hour later, he is being shook. He opens his eyes reluctantly and sees the beautiful face he was currently dreaming of.

"Wake up. I am about to blast the air horn and decided to spare you. There's a game," she whispers. Tobias chuckles and climbs down. She smiles and turns away but turns back.

"What?" She does not reply but rakes her eyes down his torso.

"Like what you see?" he whispers in a smug tone.

"Sadly, yes." He pouts and she giggles. She pokes his abs and her eyes widen. She lets her hands roam up and down his chest and Tobias pulls in, giving her a kiss.

"You also like what ya feel," he says in a singsong voice on her lips. She blows a raspberry, saunters to the door and blows the horn, switching on the light. Everyone falls out of bed and groan.

"What now?" Drew hisses.

"We're playing a game. Be at the train in...," she checks her watch, "five minutes." Everyone scrambles for their clothes, while Tobias just shoves on his shoes and jacket.

"How did you change so quickly?" Chris huffs.

"I came out of the bathroom when I saw One, so I started changing," he smirks and walks out, speed walking to the net room and climbs the stairs.

Everyone else, including the Dauntless borns, who are still putting on shoes, jackets or whatever arrive just as the train is approaching. Edward is also there with Uriah. They all jump on and sit or stand, awaiting One's explanation.

"I've woken all of you, because we're playing a game of Capture the Flag. Grab your guns." They all look to the boxes marked 'paintballs' and grab one each.

"Uriah and I will be your captains." Uriah emerges from the dark corner and stands beside One.

"Ladies first," Uriah nudges One. **(One is italics and Uriah is normal.)**

 _"Tobias."_

"You choose the stiff?" Allison sneers.

"Scarlette."

 _"Chris."_

"Ben."

 _"Choosing all the Dauntless borns? Nice. Marlene."_

"F*ck you. Allison."

 _"I don't think your girlfriend would like that. Lynn."_

"F*uck you. Will." Chris pouts at this.

 _"Again, don't think your girlfriend would like that. Michael."_

"Myra."

 _"Nathan."_

"Molly."

 _"Nita."_

"Drew." Tobias breathes out in relief.

 _"Alyssa."_

"Celeste."

 _"F*ck you, Uriah. Estelle, you're with us."_

 _"I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that."_

"Edward, choose which team," One mumbles to him.

"Uriah." Uriah cheers and Myra smiles.

"You wanna jump first?" Uriah offers.

"You know that no matter when my team jumps, we'll win."

"Ha, yeah. Some of the people you have are slow." One smirks. Tobias runs his team in his mind and instantly knows what she was planning. A few minutes later, his team is hurling ourselves off the train at one side of Navy Pier.

"One, what did you do last year?" Marlene quips.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Shauna told me they hid the flag near the Ferris Wheel," Lynn pipes up.

"Let's go." The team walks close to the Ferris Wheel and immediately shout over each other. Tobias looks around and glides over to the wheel. He tests the bar of it and pulls himself up.

"What are you doing?" One speaks from behind him.

"Getting a high vantage point. If I'm right, the wheel has a view of the whole area so it'll be easy to see the neon flag." One nods.

"I'm coming."

"Tris, you have a fear of heights."

"And?" Tobias shakes his head and climbs. He reaches halfway but is not satisfied.

"Are you even human?" One gasps.

"You don't have to follow."

"I'm following."

"You're stubborn as hell, Short Stuff." She chuckles.

"So what is the purpose of this game, do you think?"

"Teamwork." She scoffs.

"Well, strategy mainly but teamwork too. It's all of us bringing our heads together and formulating a plan." Tobias is a quarter away from the top where he sees the flag on the other side of the Navy Pier in a tree and Will is guarding it with Ben on the lookout.

"There you go," he whispers. One smiles, unable to talk. Tobias straddles the bar, scoots closer to her and places his lips on her. One kisses back, forgetting about her fear and Tobias pulls away.

"There you go," he repeats but with a different meaning. One giggles.

"I'll go first." Tobias begins his way down and she follows after. He reaches the ground and drops down. Unfortunately, a bar snaps under One.

"Tobias!" One looks up and the bar is just out of her reach to pull up on.

"Hold on!" He runs and One, for a moment, feels betrayed but then the wheel starts up. She laughs and she nears the ground, lets go and rolls out of the way of a car. She covers her face in shock and warm, calloused hands are prying them away.

"You're okay." They share a kiss and gets back to the group.

"Thanks guys! You might have well just have screamed where we were." Alyssa scowls.

"Well, luckily Tobias here found their flag."

"You're welcome. It is on the other side, in between trees with Will guarding and Ben on the lookout. We have to get into the building though," Tobias explains.

"What's your idea?" Nita asks.

"Five of us go over there so two fight the others, three go ahead and two of those get Will and Ben so the last person can 'capture' the flag. The other five will defend the flag here."

"Pick wisely," One speaks.

"I'm staying." Lynn offers. She stands to the side and Alyssa, Nathan and Marlene join her.

"I'll go," Tobias stays planted to his spot, Chris, Michael, Nita and One stick with him.

"Estelle, you have to defend." Estelle shrugs, picking at her nails. One shakes her head.

"Good thing you're factionless tomorrow," Estelle gasp and everyone snickers. Tobias leads the smaller group through the woods and they emerge in front of a building.

One looks up and spots Molly hiding in a tree, facing away from the group. She aims and blue paint splatters on her back. Molly grunts and climbs down, sulking back to where Lynn's group were. They all run in and go up the stairs, encountering Allison and Edward who are covered in a mixture of yellow and green paint, thanks to Michael and Nita.

They open the door to the roof and spot Myra. Tobias shoots black paint and Myra groans before going down the stairs. Ben is quickly taken out by One who shot Nita. Will is a bit slow and gets taken out by Tobias but Michael is taken out by Uriah who is hidden.

One looks around while Tobias searches the greenery. Chris climbs the tree and yells at Tobias to shoot Uriah who was above the flag. Uriah readies his gun but is shot in the face by blue _and_ black paint. Chris yanks the flag from the tree branch and hollers. Tobias and Michael carry Chris, while Uriah, Nita and One follow. Will and Ben already left so they dash through the woods and meet everyone at the wheel. One's team cheers and yells in excitement while Uriah's team sulk and wait for the train.

"That was so awesome!" Chris squeaks when we sit in the cart.

"Yeah, for you guys," Uriah whines.

"Suck it up, Uriah," One sniggers from beside Tobias.

"Says you. You have won two years in a row now. Well, three if you count initiation."

"Oh my god, that year was hilarious. You fell into the swamp, trying to shoot me." Everyone guffaws at this.

"And you got your pants ripped last year on a tree branch when you tried to ambush me." Everyone howls with laughter while Uriah blushes and Marlene rubs his back, shaking.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in."

"Then this year, you get nailed in the face by _both_ me and Tobias."

"I didn't mean it literally!" Uriah screams and One smirks. They reached Dauntless, in a hyperactive mood and all separated to sleep, knowing that in 8 hours, rankings will be presented and jobs offered.

 **Whew. Hope you liked that second third pov. Okay, important notice. On the 1st, I'm going to Morocco, specifically Marakesh, and will be there until the 5th. This will affect my 'schedule'. I'll will try my utmost best to post during that week. It just depends on the hotel WiFi and all of that too. I'll see if I can write as well to keep on top of everything. I'm also starting school late on the 7th so my updates may be random. Love you guys! Till later, BooksLover2000... P.S, can someone give me an idea for what Peter does when he's drunk? I'm blank. :D (for some weird reason, words are being cut out so bear with me. I also proofread this myself so if there's any mistakes, sorry!)**


	12. Ah, Fuck It, I'm In Now

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Pansycakes rule, that is an awesome idea! Thankyouu!**

 **PMakepeace, yay!**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, shame I'm not 17 :D. i'm glad I seem older, aha! I've always had a older reading and maths age so I try my best to maintain that :). Yas, I'm happy you enjoyed the ferris wheel scene.**

 **Hannah(Guest), yay age twinsies! Thankyouu :)**

 **Kim4trisntobias4ever, good to know! I'm still aiming for that playful thing, ya know? There will be fights popping up here and there but don't worry about it :D**

 **LittleDucky911, it's all good, luul. When you reviewed on 9, I was temporarily confused then I realised you posted it on the wrong chapter. Then your other review comes a while later and I'm just laughing. The tattoos and piercings sounds appealing... I'll try and incorporate it! I'll try not to worry either and thankyou! I promise to have the deserved fun in Morocco :).**

 **Dauntless4664, it's all good, don't stress! I can't guarantee to enjoy the deserved fun but I'll try! Hahaa, you're American, aren't you?**

 **Lani (Guest), nice to see another reader! Thankyou! Uriah's POV is coming up in the next chapter so yay! I'll do Zeke's in another chapter or something!**

 **Third's POV: (Just go with it.)**

Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria that had been rearranged during the night. Tables were pushed to the back and there was a massive space in front of the raised stage. There was a screen dangling from the ceiling and a computer hooked up to it so that when One or Uriah switched it on, the rankings would pop up.

The initiates and Dauntless borns stood in a line in the space, bouncing or tapping their feet. Dauntless members sat behind them, whispering excitedly to see who was first. The Fantastic Four stood together, giving each other reassurance. Marlene and Lynn were besides them. Edward stayed with Myra, holding her hand. Drew was smirking, confident he was high in the ranks, Estelle had already packed her stuff, thanks to One.

The cafeteria quietens down when Max, One and Uriah stroll in, but with two other men behind.

"I saw them in the Fear Landscape. Who are they?" Tobias asks Marlene.

"Ethan and Nikolai. They are the unofficial leaders, so when a decision is about to be passed, they get to make a choice so the decision is not biased. Or in meetings, they say whether Dauntless would agree or not." Tobias nods and turns back to the stage where the leaders have stood.

"Dauntless! Today is the day we welcome 14 people into our beloved faction and also say goodbye to 3 others. One had been overlooking them so, I pass over to her."

"Initates. Dauntless borns. In just a few moments, your future will be revealed. I had fun with you guys. Well, some of you." The cafeteria laughs at this.

"Most of you did your utmost best to get to where you are. Some were a surprise. Others, not so well. It was great to see a group of you helping each other, giving one another advice. During lunch, the jobs will be presented. Without further ado, here's your rankings." Uriah clicked the computer on and the screen came to life. The cafeteria erupts in cheers, hollers and roars while most of the initates stand there in awe.

"Well done, Stiff." Lynn pats his back, while the others hug him and congratulate him. Want to see the rankings? Here you go.

 **Tobias**

 **Marlene**

 **Lynn**

 **Michael**

 **Christina**

 **Will**

 **Celeste**

 **Drew**

 **Nathan**

 **Benjamin**

 **Myra**

 **Allison**

 **Nita**

 _ **Alyssa**_

 _ **Scarlette**_

 _ **Molly**_

 _ **Estelle**_

"The Stiff is first? And how am I eighth?" Drew growls and stomp off.

"You deserved it. I apologise for the ambush the other night. Jealousy consumed me but watching you in the training, you were great. Congratulations," Allison smiles at Tobias who has his jaw open with the others behind him, staring her down. Allison went off to say goodbye to those leaving.

"My girl beat me. Ouch," Will chuckles, Chris dances on her toes.

"Tobias, say something." Celeste shakes him.

"I'm first," he whispers. The gang looks at his dumbfounded face and break down in laughter.

"Yeah, well done!" Uriah screams from behind. Tobias snaps out of his shocked state.

"Wow," he mumbles. Uriah shakes his head in amusement and stands on a table.

"Aye! Party at my apartment after lunch. Let's show the new members how we celebrate things here." The cafeteria howls even louder. One jumps down from the stage and walks up to Tobias.

"You made it. The Fantastic Four all made it in," she congratulates all of them.

"Thanks Tris! You were a good instructor though!" Chris speaks.

"I can't argue with that," Tris flips her blonde hair and they all laugh.

"Is it too much if I hug you?" Tris says to Tobias.

"Why would it be too much?" Peter raises an eyebrow, joining the gang. Shauna and Zeke come over and Uriah gets off the table, wrapping an arm around Marlene.

"Ah, f**k it. I'm in now," Tobias mutters and pulls Tris into his arms, who grins and the two kiss, right there and then. The gang let their jaws go slack, Max strides by with a wolf-whistle and the duo separate.

"What the hell? When did this happen and why didn't you say anything?" Marlene squeaks.

"Two days ago, after the fight. 'Heartfelt conversation', my ass." Tobias winks. Tris slaps his shoulder with a smile.

"Who made the first move?" Zeke questions.

"He did, twice," Tris points at him. The gang gasp in surprise.

"Christina's kissing lesson stuck in my mind."

"Yay!" Chris giggles.

"The Stiff made the first move, now why is that so hard to believe? And he did it twice!" Zeke waves his hands around.

"Dude, I'm Dauntless. You can stop with the Stiff name now. Call me Four."

"Eek! Four plus Six is Ten! Or Fourtris! Or Four plus One is Five! And Five is half of Ten!" Chris rambles.

"Chill your t*ts, woman," Lynn groans.

"Okay, now can we move on from our newfound relationship?" Tris blushes. Tobias chuckles and kisses her forehead.

"I knew you were banging her," Drew mutters as he walks behind Tobias. Tobias releases Tris and spins, grabbing his collar.

"Have I ever left the dorm rooms?" Drew shakes his head.

"Who, in their right minds, would have sex during the day?" Tobias grunts.

"Them," Tris points at Urlene and Sheke.

"Yeah, the Pedrad boys can't keep it in their pants," Tobias huffs.

"Hey!" Uriah protests while Zeke nods in agreement, earning a slap from Shauna.

"I didn't 'bang' One. I was faster than you were in stage two. You know I never went with her alone, apart from the fight. You stabbed a dude, because he was first, and he is still here. Make sure you get your facts right before assuming things." Drew nods in fear and Four lets Drew go. Drew turns to run.

"Wait," Four stops him. Drew turns, shaking, "relax, I'm only fixing your shirt," Four scoffs, patting down his collar. The gang suppress their laughter and Drew mutters 'thanks' before jogging off.

"You broke Tris's streak of being single for almost two years. I celebrate you," Shauna pats Four's shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't know how you did it but God bless you," Zeke fistbumps him.

"Now she's not going to be the third wheel," Uriah adds.

"And finally gets some action," Peter interjects.

"Guys...," Tris whines. The gang laughs and stroll out, chatting excitedly about the party.

"So, we're going to play Candor or Dauntless," Uriah tells the groups.

"Omg, yay! I finally get to experience the game that has people in tears or whatever," Chris squeals.

"Former Abnegation here," Four waves a little.

"Oh yeah. It is truth or dare but with a twist, if you refuse to answer a question or to do a dare, you remove an article of your clothing. Shoes and socks don't count. So be sure to wear layers," Tris explains.

"Celeste, we have to go shopping, like now," Chris says.

"The party's at 1. Which is in four hours."

"Yeah, yeah. We have to get some clothes for layers." Celeste looks at all of us for help.

"I'm not involved," Tris shrugs.

"We'll come," Marlene and Shauna smile.

"I'm going to support my girlfriend." Lynn kisses Celeste's cheek.

"Tris...," Chris pouts.

"Hell no." The boys snickers.

"For me?" Four pleads, with puppy eyes and sticks out his bottom lip.

"You act like a three year old," Tris rolls her eyes.

"No, I'm Four." The group guffaw and Tris punches his arm.

"I'm coming. But no revealing stuff."

"We can't guarantee that," Chris deadpans before dragging Celeste towards a lingerie shop with Marlene, Shauna and Lynn in tow.

"Oh gawd," Tris mutters.

"Remember, it's all for me." Four winks before shoving her towards the girls. Tris grumbles and sets after the girls, paling at the shop.

"So boys, let's buy some booze and all that shit for the party," Uriah orders and they go into the opposite direction.

 **Tris's POV:**

"So, how was the kiss? Or the 'kisses' and how did it happen?" Shauna speaks, while we scan through the racks of lingerie.

"We're all dying to know," Marlene pushes.

"Ugh. Well, you see, after the fight I went to the chasm. He found me and we just talked for a bit. He asked whose landscape he was going through, don't ask, and I said mine. Partly because I wanted him to find out what my fears were but because I had to help him. We went through it and at the end, I was a mess but he comforted me. We went back to the chasm but went to a private area and I talked about my childhood. He told me sweet things and all. We flirted and he commented on my giggle, and blush then ran his thumb across my lip. I blurted out about how his eyes were beautiful; he disagreed and talked about mine. I said no, he was like yeah, I kept quiet and played with his jaw, like what the hell. He said I am beautiful, I start to argue and he cuts me off. I may or may not have grinded on him by accident..." The girls were quiet the whole way through and squeals when I finish.

"That is so, omg!" Celeste grins.

"What about the second one?" Chris points out.

"We laughed about how you taught him, I messed up his hair and he complained about it and was sarcastic about it. I continue playing with his hair then we both smiled and yeah. Then he asked me out on the way to the training room when I said I was the girl."

"Fourtris! Wait, didn't you mention a grind?" Lynn pokes me. I blush.

"Gurrrrrl," Shauna drawls and we all laugh, gossiping about this and that for the rest of the shopping trip.

 **Four's POV:**

"Dude, you finally got the balls to kiss her. Nice one. We all knew you liked each other but never admitted it to yourselves. It was killing us when you kept teasing each other," Will says, while we go through the liquor area.

"He's right," Uriah pipes up from the other side of the aisle.

"Wow," I snort and grab a bottle of vodka and a few packs of beer. We check out and make our way to the leaders' hallway.

"Does this mean you know her former faction, her name and fears?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, I went through her fear landscape. It's a long story," I wave it off.

"You're not at all fazed by it?" Zeke pushes.

"Why should I be? She's seen my fears and isn't judging me so I'm not going to. She let me see her insecurities and I respect that. In fact, they made her more beautiful, in my opinion. She has scars, a hell of a baggage, but I am willing to carry that baggage with her and heal with her, however long that might take. She has been knocked down too many times, taunted for who she is but I am going to help her get up and pull through. Everyone thinks because she is petite, not short, that she cannot protect herself. But she can, which adds to the list of her amazing attributes."

"Dang man, you got me crying," Uriah sniffles. Zeke wipes a tear, Peter blows his nose and Will stands there, confused.

"I'm just going to take this stuff into the kitchen." Will shuffles to the kitchen awkwardly when Uriah opens the door.

"Treat her right, mate," Peter pats my shoulder and heads to the kitchen to help Will set up.

"You know about her father then?" Zeke whispers.

"Yeah. It is awful how he could do that. Even to her mother. Then finding out how her other fears came, wow. It only made me love her that much more because she's become this Dauntless prodigy, despite her background."

"You're perfect for her. Now let's get this place transformed for the party!" Uriah wiggles a bit, and Zeke chuckles before getting the balloons and streamers out.

 **Skip forward to lunch.**

 **Tris's POV:**

The new members stood in the same places as this morning, eager to choose their jobs. I call each one of them and they speak out, choosing.

 **Four-** Leader

 **Marlene-** Nurse

 **Lynn-** Entertainment

 **Michael-** Tattoo Artist

 **Chris-** Salon/Boutique/ Spa

 **Will-** Control room and training for leader

 **Celeste-** Tattoo Artist

 **Drew-** Guard

 **Nathan-** Entertainment

 **Ben-** Guard

 **Myra-** Midwife

 **Allison-** Fence

 **Nita-** Fence

 **Edward-** Guard

I insert all of this information into the computer and everyone cheers once again. The gang eats a slice of cake, knowing that Uriah has snacks in his apartment. Before ten minutes pass, Chris is up, announcing the girls need to get dressed. It was a good thing that our clothes were laid out on my bed.

 **After lunch.**

 **Third's POV: (because. Review who you want down there.)**

"Relax, you look great!" Chris assured Tris, who was wearing a white crop top that said 'Dauntless', then a purple camisole, with a tight blank tank top, a skater skirt, with tights and her combat boots. She had her leather jacket on the ready. Underneath was a lacy red bra with matching panties but boy shorts too. He face was not totally made up. It was a natural look with a bit of blush, nude lipstick and mascara. Tris turned and looked in her mirror.

The girls got dressed in her apartment because it was planned they would sleepover with her after the party.

"Wow, you made me noticeable."

"Girl, you always have been," Lynn flicks her ear. Tris grins and hugs Chris.

"I guess your obsession with shopping came in handy."

"It always does," Chris pokes her cheek and the girls strut out, down the hallway to Uriah's apartment. The whole place was packed with members and the new additions. Music was blaring from the water speakers, drinks were in almost every person's hand and dancing was in full swing. Some areas of the room had couples making out, or stuffing their faces with junk food but the girls ignore this and venture straight to the kitchen where the boys said they would be.

"Ladies, looking fine this evening," Zeke speaks when he notices them.

"Thanks, Zeke!" Shauna pecks him on his cheek.

"Drink up," Uriah hands each of them a red cup.

"Vodka? Really?" Tris mumbles before downing it.

"Yeah, it's the strongest I can allow in this party," Uriah huffs.

"Yeah, okay. Where's Four?"

"He said he was using the toilet," Will shrugs. Tris nods and steps out of the kitchen to find him.

"Hey, babes. Why don't you ditch One and come with me. You need a real lady." Tris raises an eyebrow and watches from her dark spot in the hallways. Four was pressed against the toilet door and Nita was thrusting her boobs into his face.

"No way! You're a real lady?" Four has his eyes wide open and his mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"Of course I am!" Nita scoffs and does an over-the-top hair flip, that almost suffocates a passer-byer.

"Then what's up with all that makeup and fake eyelashes? Your foundation's too dark for you, smokey eyes aren't for you, you used the eye shadow wrong. Did Nike sponsor your eyebrows? No, wait, Maths? To be square roots of your eyes? That dress is too short, like do you not have any dignity? But, I guess you lost it along with your virginity. No one needs to see your butt and be traumatised and whoever did your fake tan? They must hate you because that job is an abomination." Nita is now glowering at Four as Tris beams while Four rubs his chin.

"Go and look for Eric. He is moping because Estelle is not here to satisfy his needs. One is more real than you would ever be. Your face looks plastic, like them 'Barbie' dolls they found a few years back." Nita rolls her eyes and leaves him alone. Tris giggles and saunters to him. Four grins and hugs her.

"You heard all of that?" Tris nods in his shoulder.

"To be honest, I wouldn't have been surprised if you went off with her."

"Wait, what? No! Why do you think that?"

"I'm worthless, plain; I have the body of a twelve year old." Four pulls back and stares at her.

"You're beautiful, you're not worthless and I like your body the way it is," Four finishes and places a kiss on her lips.

"Mm, peach. I like." He licks his lips and Tris laughs before dragging him to the living room.

"It's a party, come dance with me," Four shrugs, thankful the boys taught him some moves and they join the gang in the middle of the 'dancefloor'. A while later, Uriah is stood on his table, screaming.

"There's a tarantula!" Some people shriek and dash out of the apartment, making it half-empty.

"Dude, where?" Drew looks around. Uriah faceplams.

"It was a joke, you were all meant to get out." Drew shakes his head and walks out with the rest in tow. The gang was left and Amber returns.

"There's word that you were joking. Thanks, Uriah."

"You're welcome!" Uriah smiles and everyone sits in a circle.

"Hey, this is the same order we sit in for meals in the cafeteria," Will points out and everyone chuckles.

"Right, my apartment. Tobias, or should I say, Four? C or D?"

"Should I be scared?" he whispers in Tris's ears.

"You'll be fine."

"D."

"Seven minutes in heaven with Tris."

"Do I get a say in this?" Tris questions.

"Nope, plus we know you'll like it," Uriah waggles his eyebrows. Four and Tris get up and glide to the bedroom.

"We don't have to do anything," Tris mumbles.

"But I want to," Four kisses her before she could open her mouth. He walks backwards to the bed, Tris following and sits on the edge.

Tris straddles him and hands are all over the place. Four, being the gentleman he is, restricts from going above her stomach and Tris smiles on his lips for this. The occasional grinding pops up here and there, making the two feel desire but push it down, knowing they are not ready. And Uriah's bedroom isn't exactly the right place.

"Lovebirds! Time is up! You better be decent because I'm opening this door in ten seconds." The couple pull apart and pat themselves down.

"Ten!" Uriah yells before barrelling in, only to find that the duo is already walking out.

"You didn't even start at one," Four smirks then the trio walk back to the circle.

 **Sucky ending. Well, funny though? Anyways, bomb me! I love you guys like so much! I get a follow or a favourite, at least once a day. Or the story gets a follow and a favourite. I'm just ecstatic that people like this story. Oh yeah, before I forget, PMakepeace98. You're the best. Like you're just awesome. With your stories and writing out of the site, you still have time to help me. #Respect. Till later, BooksLover2000... P.S. Leaving for Morocco tomorrow morning! YAY! Which is why I updated now :)**


	13. Damn, Tris You're A Good Kisser

**LittleDucky9111, first reviewer on last chapter, thanks! Haha, a whirlwind of dares/truths coming your waaaaay!**

 **Yasmin allyson Eaton, 1. *fangirls with you on chapter 1* why are we fangirling? Hahaaa thankyouu! 2. Aww, don't envy me! :D. You know you can always come to me, and plus, your stories are hilariously unique anyways! 3. What's your nickname?! Omg, thankyou! 4. You've sent loads of reviews haha! Yeap, you have to wait! But in a few seconds, you won't have to anymore! Give Savannah a highfive from me, yeah? :D**

 **Dauntless4664, I knew it! Glad you do! Here it is!**

 **Shelly1985, yay! Here it is!**

 **PenguinTiff, well guess what? The story loves you too!**

 **Rubberduckybugatti, whaay! I'm alive! And safe! But I did go quad biking... I was on the back of my brother and he was tearing it for most of the time. He was even demoted to the back of the line, whoops! I didn't put my arms around him, I held on to the metal bars behind me. I had a death grip on them, literally. My hands were stiff for a few hours, haha! He also went on his phone, took videos or played different songs. While driving. We went into a ditch because we could barely see through the dust and we had to swerve to avoid plants. Don't know if this is true but we were apparently close to the Sahara desert! We saw mountains and all of that. There were loads of locals and they stopped what they were doing to see my siblings and some other people zoom by. We got a few waves, and smiles. Here's the update!**

 _To answer a question, me being profoundly deaf is basically almost fully deaf. Without my hearing aids, I can only hear loud noises. If for some reason, I cannot wear them then I'll lipread. If you have any other questions, pm me! Or just review them and I'll answer them!_

 **Btw, thanks guys for sticking with me (if you're still here) and I did have the fun I deserved, in Marrakech. I missed you guys, though. Did you miss me too?! I was planning to post at the airport but I had to board and it was just a minute too late. May post tomorrow, just because I love you! How's school, y'all? Going on Monday, kmt. And the worse thing is? My timetable is wrong so I have to get the corrected version in school. Literally, everyone's timetables were mixed up, like why?! Aight, enough of my rambling, let's go!**

 **Uriah's POV: (Surprise!)**

We all settle back down and Four looks around, deciding who to choose. I wrap my arm around Marlene's shoulders and kiss her on the forehead. She gives me a cute smile and snuggles into my side.

"Zeke, my man."

"Dare me." Zeke pounds his chest once with a fist.

"Uri, you have eggs right?"

"Of course, dude." I release Mar, scramble to the kitchen, grab the eggs and sit back down, resuming my previous position.

"Zeke, you have to egg the first person you see in the Pit. Three times." Zeke grins, grabs three of the fifteen eggs I have and dashes out with Four, Tris and Lynn with the camera. Five minutes later, the four stumble back in and lock the door which is being pounded on.

"I will get you Ezekiel!" Eric screeches. All of us guffaw and watch the video. Zeke strode up to Eric, started up conversation and broke an egg on his back. Eric growled then Zeke edged away.

 _"Look, sorry man. I didn't mean that."_ An egg is chucked at his head and the last at his groin. We all 'ooh' and cringe at the sound of the eggs cracking.

"That area must be hard for him to be able to crack the egg like that." Tris blushes when she realises the double meaning.

"I did not mean it like that."

"Yeah, mmkay." Chris giggles and Tris groans.

"Returning to the game. Will." Zeke picks.

"Candor." I grin and open my mouth but Marlene slaps my face without looking up and I close my mouth.

"Thank you, Mar." Will smiles. Everyone chuckles while I sulk.

"What is your worst memory?"

"Hearing a elderly couple go at it. Right next to my apartment. On the other side of my bedroom wall. At 2am in the morning. The morning of Choosing Ceremony." We all break down while Will pales at the memory of it.

"Gawd, it was awful. And what they said was just disgusting. What you'd expect from a teenage couple." Will gags and shakes his head.

"Chris."

"Dare."

"Call your mother and tell her you're pregnant."

"Okay!" Chris hesitates before calling her mum on my phone. New members get a phone after they choose their jobs.

"But this may not work, she is Candor." We all nod in agreement. On the fourth ring, her mum picks up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi mum!"

 _"Oh hello sweetie. What's wrong?"_

"I'm pregnant..." Chris sounds really convincing.

 _"You're what?! Okay, please tell me that it's with the Tobias guy. I can tolerate that, because I'd love to have my grandkids with his looks."_ We all stare at Tobias who has his mouth open.

"Mum. That is just, no. I'm not pregnant. I'm surprised you didn't know I was lying."

 _"Having a daughter from Candor, makes me doubt the fact she'd lie."_

"Touché. By the way, you're on speaker so Tobias heard what you said."

 _"Christina Louise John! Are you playing Candor or Dauntless?"_

"Yes, mum."

 _"I should have known. Hello Tobias."_

"Hi, Miss John. Nice to know you'd prefer me knocking up your daughter."

 _"Oh shush. And call me Gabriella! Who else is there?"_

"One, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Celeste, Lynn, Peter and Amber."

"Hi Miss John!" We all say.

 _"Hello kids. Behave yourselves. What was your ranking, Chris?"_

"Sixth!"

 _"I'm proud of you. I hope you haven't got a boyfriend yet."_

"Yeah... about that?"

 _"Who is it?"_

"Will."

 _"Treat my daughter right. Or I'll come over to that faction, hunt you down and... well I hope you don't break her heart because you wouldn't have to find that out."_ We all snicker, except Chris who has an embarrassed look on her face and Will pales again.

"Uh, y-yes, ma'am."

 _"Good boy. Now have fun! Bye! Tobias, make sure Will is in check. And if he isn't, you can be my assistant in his punishment."_

"Gladly. Good night, Gabriella." Tobias smiles. The line is cut off and we sit, listening to the monotone buzz before the call officially ends.

"Well, that was some phone call." I mumble.

"Why me, though?" Tobias questions. Chris giggles and shrugs. Tris just has a smirk.

"Okay, Tris!"

"Ugh. Dare."

"Sing a song for us."

"Really? Fine, what song?"

"Your choice." Tris heads over to my iPod dock **(right?)** and places her iPhone in it. A familiar song comes up.

 _You had a lotta crooks, never really had luck, couldn't never figure how to love, how to love_ **(y'all who read the epilogue of Homeless Love should have known that I, would pick this. Like this is one of my favourites, no lie. Plus, for what her voice would be like, think Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato or Beyonce, idk. Plus, listen to Demi Lovato's cover of How To Love or Christina Grimmie. Okay, let's move on.)**

The song ceases and we're all speechless. A tear slips out of Shauna's eyes.

"Urm, guys. I'm getting freaked out?"

"That was beautiful." Amber whispers before clapping slowly and before you know, we're whistling and clapping for her. She blushes and sits back down next to Four.

"How did we not know you had a good voice?" Zeke exclaims.

"Oh, that's easy! One, I never told you and two, I only sing in the shower."

"Wow. Okay, pick someone."

"Amber!"

"I guess, dare?" Tris giggles manically.

"You have to drink what Zeke makes. With some of Uri's inputs."

"Okay, that shouldn't be so hard."

"That's where you're wrong." Tris grins while my brother and I go to the privacy of the kitchen and grab literally everything, stuff it into the blender and a reddish brown liquid is formed. Due to the amount of ketchup and barbecue sauce we added.

"Voila, your cocktail is ready." Amber gulps nervously and takes the drink out of Zeke's hand. Amber inhales and downs the drink in five gulps before exhaling and runs to the bathroom. Peter follows and vomiting sounds fills the silent room.

"That was just rank." Amber mutters before plopping onto the floor. Peter glares at Tris.

"Celeste."

"Finally! D."

"Make out with Lynn for twenty seconds."

"I don't have a say in this, do I?"

"Sorry, Lynn."

"Now you know how I felt." Tris scoffs. Lynn shoots her a glare and turns to Celeste. Celeste smiles before capturing her lips and Lynn automatically grabs her head gently to pull her closer.

"I never thought I would say this but two girls sucking each other's faces off is kind of hawt." Zeke whisper-yells. Lynn whacks his chest with her right hand and Shauna flicks his ear.

"I have to agree." I shrug at Marlene who is sending me a confused look.

"You better not say anything." Chris shoots a look at Will who raises his hands defensively.

"Okay, it's been more than twenty seconds." Four throws a cushion at the girls who pull away and smile.

"Chris."

"Back to me. Dare."

"Kiss Tris. In the centre of the circle. I'll say when you can stop."

"Wait, what?!" Tris splutters on her drink. Chris blushes and looks at her top then up at Tris and back to her top.

"Sorry Tris. I really don't want to be the first to strip." Tris sighs heavily and stands up and faces Chris. Four and Will share glances. Zeke bounces in his seat eagerly.

"Two times in a row, bro!" Zeke whispers to me and I chuckle. Marlene gets up and whispers something in Tris's ear. Tris blushes deeply and repeats what she said to Chris. Chris laughs and Tris whacks her. Marlene returns to my side and I nudge her, questioning what she said. She shakes her head and I watch the girls.

"Now." Celeste says and the girls reluctantly join at the mouth. Four chokes on air, while Will shuts his eyes. The girls do something that has me, Peter and Zeke hollering. Hands go all over the place; hair, butt, chest etc. Four is glued to the floor with wide eyes and Will has fainted.

"Okay, you can stop." The girls separate and go to their seats.

"Now that was even hotter." Zeke says in awe. Peter and I nod in agreement. **(I'm sorry guys... haha not! And if you have problems with girls kissing each other, leave. Because I'm pretty sure I'll make the Pedrad boys kiss. *winkwink* this was just for a dare. No romances and love triangles will form because of this.)**

"Damn Tris. You're a good kisser." Chris comments.

"Why thank you! Right back atcha."

"Is there any bleach for my eyes?" Will croaks when he comes to.

"Unfortunately, no." I retort. We all laugh.

"Peter!"

"Yay! Come at me with a dare."

"Drink ten shots in a row."

"That's a baaad idea." Tris snorts. We all look at her for this, except Peter who is paling each second.

"Why?"

"He gets crazy when drunk. Suuuuuper crazy..."

"Oh so that's why he doesn't drink more than two beers." Amber points out.

"Well, he has to strip." Chris sings. Peter sighs and whips off his shirt.

"Good decision buddy." Tris gives him thumbs up while he's glaring at her.

"What about that day you were in the bar? He was drunk?" Four points out.

"He managed to keep it under wraps until we left." Peter smiles sheepishly.

"Lynn."

"C." I get a whack on my head and I shut my mouth.

"Good boy."

"Anyways, name one of your fears." Lynn mulls this over.

"Being kissed by a boy." She mumbles.

"No way?" I blurt.

"What? I'm scared of the outcome, shush."

"Uriah!"

"Yas! The king has been chosen. Dare me, peasant." Everyone stares at me incredulously.

"Okay...? Give Four a lap dance."

"You come within five feet of me, I will kill you." Four hisses. Tris rubs his back.

"Toby, I had to kiss a girl. All you have to do is accept some grinding and touching." Four growls at Lynn.

"When this is over, I'm showering three times." He settles on a chair Lynn found and I jump up, and walk over to him with a playful grin. Lynn plays some song called Love Me More by Chris Brown.

I 'strut' around the chair, trailing my finger around his face. I get the front of him and shake my booty in his face. Zeke releases his laughter and I sit on Four. I sing along to the song and do some moves. I straddle him and sing in his face. I stroke his torso and even inch close to his junk. He has a disgusted look and I smile 'cheekily'. I grind on him and before I finish rolling my hips, he gives up, pushing me off him and I land on the floor with an 'oof'. Everyone is barking and howling with laughter while Four squirms and shudders.

"Enjoy it, baby?" I prop myself up on the floor with a hand under my head and lay on my side, striking a pose.

"I'm going to have nightmares." He whispers.

"Yeah, I love you too." I blow a kiss and stride back to my seat. Zeke is struggling to breathe while everyone else are rolling on the floor.

"That was classic." Lynn sighs after a few minutes.

"I'm scarred. My body is vomiting. My soul has shrivelled up. My face is itchy. I feel ill. My manhood is relieved it wasn't violated." Four whispers.

"Don't worry, your former self will be restored." Tris assures him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Aye! Some action is going down tonight!" Zeke cheers.

"You're so dirty, I swear." Tris scoffs.

"Aight, Marlene."

"C."

"My girl's a pansy- urm, rate the boys in here." I speak, shrinking away from Marlene's gaze.

"Uri, 10. Four, 10. Will, 8. Peter, 7. Zeke, 6.5."

"Hey!" Zeke protests.

"And I was right. I am more attractive."

"But she's your girlfriend! She's meant to say you're hot!"

"Sore loser." I cough. Zeke scowls at me.

"I'm glad to know I'm handsome too." Four grins.

"Of course you are." Chris squeaks. Will turns to her with a 'what' look.

"No, baby. It's not like that. I had a teeny crush on him at the start of initiation."

"Teeny crush? More like head over heels." Tris snorts. Peter hums in agreement.

"Oh, be quiet." Chris mutters.

"Anyways, Shauna. My dear sister."

"C."

"How many times has Zeke violated your vajayjay?"

"Marlene!" Zeke screeches. Shauna giggles and thinks for a few seconds.

"Hmm, we started after initiation ended. So roughly two years today. We do it three times a week. There's 52 weeks in a year. That's 156 times in a year, so altogether, 312 times. Well, we've only done it twice this week so 311!" Shauna smiles. We all stare at the couple with open mouths.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Celeste suggests to break the awkward tension.

"This coming from a former Erudite?" Zeke raises an eyebrow.

"We played it but with chocolate."

"Pansycakes." I whisper. Marlene groans and shakes her head. I wiggle in triumph until a bra is flinged at me. I stare at Tris who is beaming at me.

"Where did you find that?"

"The couch right behind me."

"Marlene!" Marlene blushes and hides her face from Shauna and Lynn. I plant a smug look on my face.

"Pedrad boys." Zeke strolls back into the room with two bottles of whiskey and shot glasses on a tray.

"I'm skipping this game." Peter announces.

"Oh come on. What is this thing you do when drunk?" I ask.

"Erm..." Peter scratches his head.

"Amber, do you stay in his apartment?" Tris tilts her head.

"Every once in a while."

"And he hasn't been drunk during that period of time?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking." Tris smiles sweetly. Peter is fidgeting.

"I'm out." Peter scrambles up but I run to the door and block him.

"Spill."

"No."

"Spiiiiiiiill." I drawl.

"No."

"Come on Pete. It can't be that bad?" Zeke pushes.

"It is! I don't even know why I do it!"

"Do what?" Amber shoots back.

"I can't say it."

"He walks out of his apartment in just his boxers, calls his ex girlfriends, tells them he's dying of some illness so he asks them to meet in the Pit. When he sees them, he twerks in his boxers before punching them. Then goes to the parlour and gets tattoos or piercings in places where you won't see them. Plus, he sometimes likes to throw empty bottles and cases into the chasm while ranting." **(ya likey?)** Peter groans while everyone splutter on their drinks or laughter. Tris smirks.

"Wow, P." I chortle.

"It's not funny! I always wake up on the floor outside my apartment, half naked!"

"It's true, I'm surprised at how the same girls still meet him?" Tris speaks.

"Okay, P. You play but with a fizzy drink."

"Aight." He joins the circle, I place a bottle of Dr. Pepper in front of him and we all begin.

The next few hours fly by with us drinking ourselves into craziness, saying who would kill, bang or marry and doing some random crap, like pranking Eric and scaring the fuq out of people in the Pit. I think we even went to another faction. I don't know...? I may have got injected by peace serum though. I swear I saw pink fluffy unicorns. Guess what they were doing? Dancing on rainbows. Like why?

"Right, it's two in the morning. You four have to get to your jobs in the morning, for a briefing and then for the rest of the day, you can wander around Dauntless. Girls, leggo." Tris speaks after we chat mindlessly. The girls file out after giving their other half kisses. Amber stays behind.

"Sweet dreams, Short Stuff." Four grins cockily while Tris rolls her eyes and kisses him.

"Get a room!" Peter yells, causing them to break apart with blushes.

"Bye boys! And Amber." Tris saunters out.

"We're off too." Peter announces and Amber follows him after waving at us.

"Man, our hangovers are going to kill us." Will grumbles before stumbling to the couch. Zeke was already passed out after kissing Shauna. I stalk to my bed and throw myself on it, not bothering to change or take my shoes off.

 **Short. Like why? Ugh. Hope you enjoyed this too. LittleDucky911 and pansycakes rule, thanks for the ideas, as well as Stella Nite Wolfblood! So I found out that Marakesh is the wrong spelling...-_-. It's actually Marrakech! Like since when?! Proof read by myself so... sorry for any mistakes! I typed two chapters during the time I was vacationing and an attempt at one on the plane. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	14. Four Drawers, Six Meetings

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Divergenttribute46, here it is! I'm glad it was hilarious :).**

 **LittleDucky911, it's 911. Seriously. Haha, thankyou! Your idea was great, honestly! I'm not tryna be perfect though? :D. So you're LittleDucky11? I'm confused? :)**

 **Rubberduckybugatti, I love your username, saying it in my head or out loud, it sounds epic hahaa! Thankyou! I didn't even have to tell my brother to speed up, he did it at random times! You know the saying 'blown away by the wind' or whatever? It came to life! For real though. Every time he accelerated, I was pushed back then came forward, yagemme? Luul!**

 **ReaderGirl2000, Naaaah! What's up with people exaggerating nowadays? If V.R didn't write this book, I wouldn't be writing fanfic. Hell, I wouldn't be reading fanfic! Omg, that is so cute, if only I had the patience to write a book... here's the update!**

 **DivergentStar101, hahaa, I laughed when I was writing...:D. The thing is, I only found out about it when I was reading fanfic... then my cousin confirmed the existence of it. I still haven't listened to the song, whoops!**

 **Guest, is this Lani? Haha, you're welcome! Tbh, I needed a change of POV's :) and your second choice will comeeeee!**

 **So there's a plot twist... in the middle. Enjoyyy!**

 **Tris's POV:**

I lay awake in my queen-sized bed, that has Chris in it and the other girls are either on my floor or, in Celynn's case, on my couch/bed. Last night was truly one of the funniest nights I had. I am pretty sure Uriah saw pink fluffy unicorns... and there were rainbows and dancing included. On the other hand, that may have just been his imagination running wild.

I stumble out to the kitchen and make a cappuccino. Some paperwork catches my eye and I see that I forgot to lock my study room after grabbing the stash of pillows I kept in there for the girls. I shuffle into the room, inspect the paperwork and the realisation hits me full force.

Erudite are planning to make Dauntless members into mindless drones for two reasons. Attack Abnegation and see which members of Dauntless are Divergent. I groan. Jeanine trusted me with bits of her work, and other bits to Uriah and Max, Ethan, Nikolai, and some over in Erudite. No doubt, Caleb. She has not told anyone the full plan so if one of us are discovered, her scheme is not fully affected. There's also a sphere that if spoken to by a strong Divergent, the truth of what's beyond the fence will be revealed. Jeanine is scouring for this person _and_ the sphere. Someone has it in his or her possession and we do not know whom.

"Tris?" I spin to see Marlene staring at the papers over my shoulder.

"Oh hey, Mar...," I greet nervously. I was so focused in my musings, I didn't hear her approach me!

"What's this about a war?" I groan again and gesture for her to shut the door. She obliges and sits in the chair next to me.

"Jeanine is planning to inject all of us with a serum that she has worked on. Divergents are apparently a threat and she wants to pick them out from here while we're mindless and also attack Abnegation. The Sphere is hidden amongst the Abnegation. Apparently." Marlene nods along to my words. All of the information spills from my mouth.

"I know you're not Divergent and you may hate them but they're just more advanced in the mind I guess? They're able to fit in more than one category. They can be selfless but brave at the same time. Kind but honest. Smart but brave, etcetera."

"I get it. So Jeanine is planning to wipe out a group of people that are able to function differently but they're harmless. Also someone has this Sphere that has the deets on what's beyond that fence. Can't she use that brain and try to cooperate with the other leaders?"

"She suspects the person with the Sphere won't give the information up easily and since Divergents seem to be hidden in that faction or the factionless, the owner of the Sphere is most likely to be one."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't just storm into Erudite. The Abnegation may not believe me. Plus, I don't know the entire plan. She might be doing this to overthrow the council, rule the entire place or something. She is a manipulative b*tch so if we call her out, she could lie right there on the spot. She is Erudite."

"Truth serum," Marlene blurts.

"We'd have to tell Jack. However, Max may be on in this. Everything I plan to do will have to go through Max but I can't risk that."

"We have to get the gang in on this."

"I don't know."

"What if some of them are Divergent?" I hesitate, knowing she is right.

"Uriah is," she reminds me.

"How do you know that?"

"He told me. He went through his fears one day and I caught him doing some witchcraft. Well, at the time, I thought it was witchcraft. I mean, he has run out of cake then the next thing you know, he is taking one out of the oven! Freshly baked!" I laugh and shake my head.

"Do you really want to sacrifice Uriah? Or someone else in our friendship circle?"

"No." My thoughts are wandering to Tobias as well. God, it's only been a month or so, but I already feel as if he was the missing part of my life.

"Plus, from I'm reading, they are sending crates of them sometimes next month and we could use Zeke's computer skills to spy on them and whatever. See who is involved fully. Then somehow get to Candor and interrogate them."

"I like your thinking."

"My mum was Erudite." I nod, remembering Maddy Connors's file.

"We have to arrange some group meeting. It can't be today or tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy tonight, for some paperwork. And tomorrow night, I'm required in Abnegation." I shudder internally.

"Okay. Is there any way we can get to Jack Kang?" I think hard.

"Four has a sister in Candor! I overheard her saying she will be his assistant. I'll send Four over with two or three of you guys."

"Great. We discuss this with everyone in three days' time." Marlene concludes. I finish my cappuccino and we both slip out of the room, thankful the girls were still hungover. I shrug and play a song on my speakers, at low volume of course. Celynn fall off the couch/bed and scream, clutching their heads. Chris launches herself from my room and punches my stereo.

"Gawd, it was like a marching band in my head," Shauna whispers, leaning on my doorframe.

"Morning to you too. There is four glasses of water and four Advil pills on the kitchen table. You have at least an hour or so to get to your job briefings on time. Then you get your phones." The girls sprint to the kitchen and grab the glasses of water. Marlene slips out of the bathroom as she showered quickly, knowing her time was limited. Chris dashes into the bathroom, shoving Celynn and Shauna out of her way. I chuckle and begin frying bacon and eggs, while smirking to myself, thinking about the boys' wake up call.

 **So that's the females! Let us head over to the males... What was the wakeup call?**

 **Zeke's POV: (Lani, I managed it! Whoop!)**

An alarm drags me out of my sleep and my head is pounding. I punch aimlessly, attempting to shut the blaring machine off. It's right next to my head and somewhere in my punches, I punch Four awake and he groans. Wait, how did he sleep through the alarm? I grab hold of it, throw across the room and beam internally at the smashing sound. I realise I passed out on the floor, turn to my side, feel a note crinkle under my torso. I roll back and pluck it up, squinting.

 _Hi! Knew you would hear the alarm and probably smash it or whatever, lol. Job briefings are in an hour so tell Tobias and Will, get ready. And they get their phones too._

 _One AKA Tris :)_

 _P.S. I did this during the night, thanks to the spare key I snagged off Mar! X_

I grunt, roll towards onto Will who had woken up and he growls in annoyance. Uriah falls out of his bedroom.

"Why the hell was there an alarm? Playing Peanut Butter Jelly Time?"

"Tris. Will and Four have about an hour to before their job briefings. New phones are handed out today too." Four shoots up into a sitting position but without clutching his head at the fast motion. Who knew the Stiff would get drunk? A pillow is chucked at my head and I send a 'what' look.

"You spoke out loud, idiot," he whisper-shouts. I grin and he shakes his head.

"Oh hey look, there's glasses of water with pills!" Uriah tells us as he walks into the kitchen. I push myself up off the floor, jump over the couch, using a hard surface to boost my jump, slide on the kitchen tiles, grab the glass and pill while sliding and down them both.

"Really? You just had to use my chest as your springboard?"

"Oh, is that what it was? I'm sorry, Four. Wow, the girls were right. It's hard as a rock." Uriah chuckles during a gulp of water so we are sprayed by his watered-saliva.

"Uriah!" Will whines. Four rolls his eyes and wipes himself with a tablecloth.

"Do you have any tops I can borrow for today?"

"Yeah, sure. First drawer of my dresser." Uriah tells Four.

"Thanks." Four walks into his room.

"This drawer is filled to the brim with condoms!" Four yells.

"Oh, second drawer!" Uriah shouts back. I clutch my head, the headache not quite vanished yet.

"Why do you have girl underwear?" Four asks.

"Third drawer!" I groan and sit down on a barstool.

"Ewww, you have magazines as well! Do you even sleep at night, bro?!"

"Dude! Fourth drawer!" Uriah screeches. We hear the drawers being opened and shut.

"Oh, thanks!" I laugh at the irony of it.

"What's funny?" Will raises an eyebrow.

"Four had to go through four drawers. Get it?" Will shakes his head and Uriah grins in amusement.

"Will, why aren't you showering?"

"I showered during the night and stole a top."

"Oh. Hey, that's the top I wear during sex, well most of the sex." Will's eyes widen and he yanks it off.

"Really, Uriah?" Uriah shrugs.

"Wait, if you went through his dresser, didn't you see the other things in there?"

"No, I saw the top peeking out of the drawer. And the hangover didn't die." I nod and we chatter mindlessly while Four showers. Will replaced the 'sex' top.

"There's a spare toothbrush in the cupboard!" Uriah says.

"And you have more condoms in here. Wow." Four comments. I snort and Will smiles over his cup of tea. A few minutes later, we're shoving on our shoes and jackets on before leaving the apartment.

"Four. You're with me. Will, you're with Zeke." We pair off and go our separate ways.

 **Skip. Skip. Skip. Gallop. Gallop. Gallop. (Am I the only person thinking of riding a horse here?)**

 **Tris's POV:**

I drop Chris off at the salon/boutique and wave Lynn off at the train tracks with Ezra. Ezra is a fence worker but his line of work is closely related with guard work. Marlene and Celeste head off to the infirmary and Shauna is strolling through the pit with me. Uriah is taking over the leadership briefing today, meaning I cannot see Tobias for a while. Mental sigh.

"Why are you sighing?" _That wasn't mental?_

"No, it wasn't." _Urgh, I really need stop thinking out loud._

"Yes, you do." _Starting... now!_

"Now, what?"

"Oh my gawd. I can't think quietly, can I?"

"Nope. Now back to my question, why were you sighing?"

"I won't get to see Four...," I pout.

"You two are so adorable, ya know?"

"Yes, I do know."

"Don't get too cocky."

"I just did."

"Four has rubbed off on you already!" she throws her hands up in the air. I smirk at her and she narrows her eyes.

"You still love me though."

"Yes, I do." I do a little dance and mouth 'yay'. She scoffs and drags me to a random shop. _Where's Zeke?_

"I do not know." I facepalm and chuckle along with her.

 **Do a daytime skip. Why is she in Abnegation?**

I glide through the dark streets of the selfless faction, ignoring the desperate calls and texts the gang are sending and it is even more now that the Fantastic Four received new phones last night. I scroll through all the notifications and reply with a simple ' _I am fine_ ' just to pacify them.

It's hard to believe I was born and raised here. I don't have a selfless bone in my body. At all. Well, that's what I think. But the memories of my childhood here, just proves it. I am a former member of the Stiff faction. Not a day went past that I hated living here, since the day my mother died. It was like the sun burning out for the first time in a million years. The little light of my life diminished.

The faction of selflessness, my ass. How is it selfless, abandoning your daughter because of an affair and letting them be the sufferer of a failed marriage? Or abusing the f*ck out of your daughter?

"Beatrice." I swivel at the whisper of my name and am met by my dear 'mother'. I see the factionless are alternating between staring at us and the food they are passing round. I was so deep into my thoughts; my feet pulled me to this sector.

"I see you got my message." I nod, remembering the note Ezra brought me to me during the shift swaps.

"Would you like to meet her?" I am hesitant but I still do a small nod and she smiles, before turning and gliding towards her 'bedroom'. I follow, nodding at all the factionless. Some little ones even hug me.

I see a young woman hacking up her food, so I head over to her quickly, sweep her hair back and rub her back. She finishes and sends me a grateful smile. I nod back and hurry after Natalie. I step into her room and there is the girl. The product of my mother's affair sitting on Natalie's bed gracefully with a nervous expression. My mother taps her shoulder and my half-sister spins to us. I gasp at the similarity of the looks and am instantly envious that she got them but shake it off. Natalie signs and speaks to her.

"Sarah, this is your sister, Tris." I smile, at the fact she used my Dauntless name. Sarah looks at me and waves shyly.

"Hi. So you're the younger sister I've always wished for but never knew my wish came true." I sign, thankful for the lessons I took for fun.

"You sign too?" Sarah speaks.

"Yeah, I took lessons for fun but I guess they came in handy!" I smile slightly for the second time. I look at Natalie.

"Does he know?"

"Jack Black partook in the 'death' I had. It was a moment we both regretted. I less than him. I always thought of abortion but dimissed it because there was a place in my heart that loved her so when she was born, I loved her even more immediately. When I figured out I was carrying a human, I took a test, just to be on the safe side. I forgot to dispose of it, which is how your father found out. The night you laid with me, I was beaten and I was weak. I hugged you because I knew it was the last one you would ever receive. Marcus Eaton also helped." I clear my throat and stare at Sarah who is watching our conversation with a hint of confusion on her face. Wait, Eaton? Crap.

"I never wanted to leave you."

"Then why did you?" I hiss. I smirk at the fact she flinches.

"I wanted you to have a better life than what you would have ever got here. Plus, you got to transfer."

"Fuck that. You have no idea how hard it was to get through initiation. With all my scars and wounds," I pause, to suck my angry tears back in, "You left me. At four years of age. Did you even love me? Did you even want to take me? Did you ever consider how I would have felt? I had to rely on myself from the age of seven. To eat. Wake up. Keep the rules of Abnegation without my mother correcting me? He beat me every time I did one wrong thing. Going to school for the first time without my mother encouraging me? My heart broke. In addition, the fact you loved her enough to keep her, but didn't love me enough to save me, kills. You did not see my results in school. You did not see how well I doing was in school. Even though I was quiet all the time, I excelled for an Abnegation. That blue statue you left under my bed, somehow knowing I would find it, only made it worse. Over the last few years, I adjusted to seeing it on my bedside table. Gawd, I even hate how I still love you deep inside."

"Bea." I sob at the old nickname and before I know it, I'm in her embrace.

"It's been 14 years since I've hugged you," she whispers, knowing I was reluctant to hug her in our last five meetings. I giggle internally. SIX meetings before a hug.

"So it's true? You left because of abuse?" I am looking at her over Natalie's shoulder and I nod at Sarah. She bites her lip and looks away, but without giving me a look of awe. I am confused. We are all silent, for a moment.

"Can she live with you in Dauntless?" What? I pull back and look at her incredulously.

"Why?" I scream. Sarah jumps and watches us. I sign a sorry and she waves it off.

"She's better off with you. She absolutely despises this place. Not many of the factionless members can sign and it is a struggle for her to bond with the youth. In addition, some of them are bullying her. Yes, as the leader of them, they should not be but they're mocking how she has to ask someone to repeat what they say and her lisp. With you, she is bound to have more friends. And she speaks, it's just that the person or people she's conversing with has to remember to enunciate their words properly for her to lip-read. They can sign but they don't have to." Sarah stands beside Natalie and tears are in her eyes.

"Mother is right. I hate it here. I have heard so many stories about you and I admire you a lot. The reason why she has arranged this meeting was because I begged her to." My eyes widen.

"So you never wanted me to meet her?"

"I was afraid you would lash out."

"She's my sister. One I never knew about. Of course I would have lashed out but I'm controlling it here." Sarah wrings her hands and I scratch my neck, motioning for her to carry on.

"Anyway, I want to get to know you. I would have waited two more years but since I am not in a faction, I cannot transfer. I want to experience Dauntless firsthand." I hear how the s's in her words are stumbled on and nod along to her words but something in those statements sticks in my head.

"Factionless can't transfer..." I make a mental note to bring it up in the next meeting.

"Can I? I mean, live with you?" she mumbles, avoiding my gaze. I look over at our shared mother who has a hopeful expression. I sigh and rub my face vigorously.

"I guess so." Sarah brings her eyes back to me and grins. She steps towards me and opens her arms. I pull her into my arms and relax. She smiles against my beating heart because of her petite frame that she also inherited like me.

"Thank you, Bea." I nod at Natalie who is at the door and the three of us walk to the tracks.

"Your first experience will start in a few minutes." Sarah bounces a little and the wind blows, pushing her hair back, showing me her hearing aids.

"How did you get the aids?" I gesture to her ears, looking at Natalie.

"Jack. He may not want to know his daughter or whatever but he helped get the hearing aids and lessons for the two of us to sign."

"Okay." I hear the train whistle and say goodbye to Natalie.

"Thank you again. I love you." I nod, both knowing I cannot say I love you back but I still give her a hug. Sarah and Natalie share a heartfelt moment, then I receive Sarah.

"You have to jump."

"Onto the train?"

"Yes. Do not worry. Have you done running?"

"Always. Mother let me out to run around." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"We have to sprint. Now." We take off and I toss myself into the train. I lean out and hold a hand out. She shakes her head and reaches for the handle. She jumps and grabs onto it before hitting into me. We both fall back, her landing on me, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I hear her laugh for the first time, and since it is so contagious, I laugh too.

I guess having a sister will be fun.

 **Twist! Sure you all know who Sarah is, I mean, come on! :D. Sorry if this was a bit OOC, but I just had to make Tris lose her strong facade in here. Tris still loves her mother, like of course? But it's going to take time for her to forgive since she was abandoned, with the thought her mother was dead. Hopefully, she'll come to see why Natalie did what she did in a different perspective, therefore bringing her closer to forgviness. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	15. Can We See Them?

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **So I updated twice in less than twenty four hours because I neglected you for a week. We're going back to the every two or three days schedule, from now on! (Hopefully.) Review responses!**

 **ReaderGirl2000, haha omg thankyou! It doesn't matter about your skill level. There are some epic writers out there, like countryblueeyes, PMakepeace98, BonnieSliver888, missalohahula, murmelichen, dardarbinx but I didn't let that discourage me. Go for it. We'll see! :)**

 **Dauntless4664, oh my god! I love you, the review- awesome! :D. Don't worry about the war.**

 **LittleDucky911, omg I totally went back to the chapter and saw the mistake... whoops! If you're a duck, how are you typing? *smirks* hahaa, I'll try not to worry anymore thanks! I'm not that awesome! Yaay, glad you approve of Sarah! Everyone has a soft side (I'm not entirely sure on that one... Don't ask.)**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, yay! You figured it out! Oh wow, I can't imagine going through that. Thankyou! (Twinsies! Shh, it's between us- unless someone reads the reviews- but who cares?)**

 **Less reviews but eh, it's all kewl! Guys, guys. The tattoo is going to be revealed. Hehee, hope you like it! The gang also find out stuff too. Enough hints, reaaaaaaaaaad, my friends. (What should I call you guys?)**

 **A post on Instagram got my mind going. I never officially read TFIOS but I get the gist of it. Augustus dies. 8 days later. Turn that 8 sideways and it's an infinity sign. Augustus gave Grace a forever in numbered days. Wow.**

 **Third's POV:**

The two girls jump from the train and land on the roof.

"Your second experience." Sarah cocks her head and Tris gestures for her to walk to the ledge. Sarah trots to it and gasps in realisation.

"I have to go through that?"

"Yes." Sarah draws a shaky breath and Tris stands beside her.

"We can jump together?" Tris suggests. Sarah nods furiously and they join hands. Tris mouths the countdown and they leap at one. Sarah shuts her eyes, only to open them again and giggles while screaming. Tris can't help but smile and they bounce onto the net.

"That was awesome," Sarah croaks. Tris exhales and sits for a while before looking at Sarah.

"Oh yeah, you're scared of heights... why did you jump?" Tris shrugs and pulls her off the net. They walk towards the Pit and Tris is relieved to see no one is in sight but that relief is washed out. The gang is hanging around the Chasm and Lynn spots them first.

"Hey, Tris!" Everyone greets her but do a double take at the girl next to her.

"Who is she and why does she look like you?" Uriah questions.

"Erm, it's complicated?" Tris says as a question. Sarah tugs on her shirt.

"What do you mean complicated? Don't they know?" Tris bites her lip before signing.

 _Well, you see, they do not know Natalie is still alive. They do not know I've been meeting her and they don't know I have a younger sister. I do not know how to tell them._

"Just tell them!" Sarah pushes.

"Tell us what?" Celeste jumps in. Will stares between the two.

"She's your sister," he states. The gang inhale sharply and look at Tris with mixed emotions looks.

"So, who did your dad bang this time?" Peter scowls.

"You know my father hasn't 'banged' anyone. Let's take this to my room," Tris sighs. Sarah shies away from the gaze of everyone's eyes and Tris grabs hold of her hand.

"It's okay," Tris speaks to her. Four falls into step with the duo at the front.

"So you have a sister huh?" he mumbles.

"Tobias, it's not like that."

"Not like what? You neglected to tell me you had knowledge of a younger sister. If your father didn't bang anyone, how is she your sister?"

"It's-"

"Complicated. Yeah, okay," he mutters. Tris huffs, biting her lip and her hand is squeezed. She looks down to Sarah.

 _"Boyfriend?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"He's cute."_ Tris laughs at this but stops when glares are sent her way. Sarah has an apologetic facial expression.

"It's not your fault," she groans. They arrive at the apartment and Tris lets them in. After settling in her living room, everyone looks at Tris. Waiting.

"Okay. For those who don't know, I'm Beatrice Prior."

"Oh my god!" Chris squeals.

"Of course," Will whispers.

"The reports two years ago were true. I left because of abuse. It started at age 6. I transferred to get away from Andrew. It was traumatising," Tris rambles.

"Are your fears closely linked to that?" Shauna pipes up.

"Yeah. Heights, because I was forced to sit on the roof with no means of getting down. Claustrophobia from being pushed into the small closet in the hallway. Killing an innocent. Andrew."

"That's four. What's the other two?" Marlene points out. Tris sets her eyes on the ground and takes a deep breath.

"You know the night Eric 'kidnapped' me?" Lynn, Marlene and Shauna mumble a 'yes'.

"He almost took my v-card." Chris gasps. The girls have wide eyes, Peter looks guilty, the boys have disgusted look on their faces and Sarah is looking around, confused.

 _"What happened?"_ Sarah signs.

 _"I will explain in private."_ Sarah nods and sets up the PS3. The volume is cut off and Sarah enters a bubble of her own.

"That's my last two fears. Kidnapping and intimacy." Tris casts her eyes back to the ground again.

"Do you have the scars still?" Will asks, backtracking to her childhood. Tris nibbles on her bottom lip and nods slowly.

"Can we see them?" Lynn raises an eyebrow.

"I-I...," Tris stutters, mentally scolding herself.

"I don't think we should make her show us," Zeke defends Tris.

"You've seen the scars then?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah," Uriah answers. Tris hesitates before standing up. She turns, faces the other side of the living room and fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

"You don't have to," Four whispers, standing in front of her. Tris shakes her head and whips the shirt off.

"No way...," Marlene breathes. Four goes to her back and hums in surprise and awe.

Her back is tatted in a unique way. There's a massive fireball, covering a majority of her back and it's coloured in red, orange and yellow with hints of black. In four 'corners' of her back, are the factions, Abnegation on top left, Erudite on top right and Amity aligns with Abnegation, as well as Candor underneath Erudite. In between these four faction symbols, is _Beatrice Grace Prior_ going horizontally. There is a tiny white dove behind _Grace_ spreading its wings but with closer inspection, you see the faded red welts of each object she has been tortured by. Some going diagonally, horizontally or vertically. Some are curvy, or in a zigzag pattern.

"Who designed this?" Lynn asks.

"I did. Then had Tori copy it."

"That is amazing," Amber comments.

"Thank you. Inspiration basically hit me when I was in the training room, getting all of that anger out and thoughts ran back to my childhood, how I began to hate my name, wishing I was free and voila."

"Wait, does that say 'disgrace'?" Chris points to Tris's shoulder where a blade has obviously been dragged through the skin. Tris clears her throat.

"Yeah. I was fourteen. I accidentally talked back to him and he went in a rage. Lecturing me about disrespect, while beating me then he cut me. I definitely wasn't expecting it."

"Didn't you go through blood loss?" Will comments.

"He got a friend who had knowledge in medicine and all that doctor stuff to clean me up. They took the knife out but because it was so deep, the tip got caught on the bone. To avoid death from hitting a nerve, they sawed the blade and hilt off, leaving the tip." Everyone hisses at the imagery that was painted in their minds.

"I can totally see a metal strip. Gawd," Celeste whispers. Tris feels a feather touch on her spine.

"Who's touching me?" The light touches pause and the owner places herself in front of Tris.

 _"Sorry," S_ arah signs. Tris shakes her head with a smile.

 _"It's fine. I just wanted to know who was touching me,"_ Tris responds and pulls her shirt back on. She faces the gang. It is a standstill for a while but then Tris is engulfed by a wave of arms. They all sit back down and eyes are set on Sarah.

"What's your name?" Lynn asks.

"Sarah."

"Pretty name. Not many 'Sarah's in this place," Chris comments.

"How old are you?" Four finally speaks.

"14." Four's eyes widen and he looks at Tris. Tris scratches her head and Zeke catches this exchange.

"Four, what is it?"

"Tris, what age were you when Natalie died?"

"Four...," Tris whispers and she exhales deeply, "Natalie isn't dead."

"What?" They all scream.

"She had an affair with another Abnegation member and Andrew found out. That night, she was beaten the hardest. I, as a four year old, laid with her on the floor, not knowing it was the last time I would see her. The next morning, she was gone. I was told she was dead. I found out she was still very alive last year."

"Last year?" They all screech. Tris flinches subtly and Sarah rubs her arm.

"I've only met with her six times now."

"That's why you're leaving during the night," Zeke mutters.

"Who's the father?" Four questions.

"Jack Black." He inhales sharply.

"You know, him and your father helped with her 'death'."

"No way." Four's jaw goes slack.

"Okay. We are not going to hate. Why is she here though?" Uriah quips.

"Our mother doesn't want her to live factionless, especially with her hearing. She's already getting mocked and bullied, despite the fact she's the daughter of their leader."

"Natalie's the leader? Wow," Peter breathes.

"Yep. Plus, it would help us bond. She also wants to experience Dauntless. And she's bound to get along with people more, she can't be a social outcast."

"That's understandable," Zeke muses.

"Uri, we have to try and make the leaders let factionless go through the choosing ceremony. From ages 16 to 20?"

"I'm down with that," Uriah agrees, concluding the conversation. Tris smiles.

"So apartment keys tomorrow, y'all excited?" Zeke changes the subject.

"Definitely. The dorm room is so suffocating," Lynn groans. Chuckles are released and the gang relax.

"So, Sarah," Zeke starts, but Sarah doesn't look up from the book she collected off the living room counter. Tris squeezes her shoulder. Sarah shuts the book with the bookmark and glances around, wondering why everyone is staring at her.

 _"They want to talk to you."_ Tris signs.

 _"Can I trust them?"_

 _"Definitely. That's Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Chris, Lynn, Celeste, Peter, Amber and Four."_

 _"I thought that was Tobias? Wait, that's Tobias Eaton!"_

 _"How do you know him?"_

 _"Volunteer work. He never really saw me but I watched him."_

 _"And you were watching him because?"_

 _"He was hot. Still is."_ Tris giggles and everyone is just witnessing their private conversation.

"What are you guys saying?" Chris gestures to them.

"Oh, I just told her your names and said she could trust you."

"Of course!" Marlene speaks. Sarah smiles shyly.

"And she said she knew Four."

"Who, me?"

"No, the window behind you. Yes, you," Tris remarks. Four rolls his eyes and nudges her with his elbow.

"What did she say about me?" Tris glances over at Sarah, who is blushing but frowning.

"I can speak, you know?" Tris bites her lip and signs sorry.

"It's fine. And I said you were hot. No big deal. I watched you doing volunteer work." Four grins and fans himself.

"Y'all hear that? I'm hot."

"Oh shush." Chris throws a pillow at him. Tris laughs and leans her head on his shoulder. Four wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her on the forehead.

"N'aww...," The girls chorus.

"It's not that serious." Zeke huffs.

"You're just jealous no one says 'aww' for Sheke," Lynn retorts.

"Sheke?" Sarah repeats.

"Oh, we have ship names," Will explains.

"What are they?"

"We're Urlene." Uriah says.

"Chrill," Chris smiles.

"Celynn," Celeste murmurs.

"You two are gay? Yay, I have gay acquaintances," Sarah beams.

"She's adorable," Amber comments for the first time since the gang's been here.

"Agreed. We're Pamber."

"Fourtris or Ten or Five."

"Why three names and where did Ten come from? Wait, Tris, you're called Six as well? I get Five, you're One and he's Four. Okay, I understand the ship names now."

"She's smart." This comes from Will.

"Thank you, it's in the genes, I guess."

"And cocky," Shauna sighs. Tris laughs and Sarah grins.

"Do you understand us perfectly well?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, because you're facing me and it's easier for me to lip-read. I was able to understand Tris when I was behind her because I am familiar with her voice, even though it's only been a few hours. She will probably be the only person I would understand without looking at her though. It depends."

"Oh yeaaaah," Tris drawls happily.

"Don't get too gassed," Zeke tuts.

"Gassed?" Celeste repeats questioningly.

"Really happy."

"Got it."

"Pool?" Uriah suggest.

 _"I can't swim."_ Sarah has a bashful look on her face.

 _"That's okay. I'll teach you!"_ Tris nudges her with her shoulder. Sarah bites her lip and nods hesitantly.

"What's up with her?"

"I'm right here!" Sarah exclaims at Will.

"Sorry! What's wrong?"

"I don't exactly swim?"

"Hey, how did you know how to swim?" Shauna asks Four.

"My mother used to take me and Callie to the local pool during closing times. Her friend works there so it was all good."

"What about you guys?"

"There's a pool in Candor," Chris shrugs.

"Same in Erudite but only as a reward." Celeste explains.

"As a reward? What the?" Zeke splutters. Everyone laughs.

 _"Do you have a costume?"_

 _"Yeah, it's in my drawer. You can wear some of my clothes, or we'll buy some tomorrow?"_

 _"I'll go with both."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I don't feel comfortable with new clothes much. I'm used to hand-me-downs and I guess I'll be happy with your clothes since you're my sister."_

 _"You're too cute!"_ Tris grins. The gang waves it off and file out to get their trunks/bikinis while Tris digs through her drawer for a one piece.

"It's navy blue."

"That's okay."

"The bathroom's right there."

"Thanks!" Sarah bounds into the bathroom and Tris changes into her bikini. It's a triangle cut out, mainly black with red and purple stripes on the side of the bottom part. The bra is not revealing but the cut outs are on top, showing a bit of her breasts, only the upper half. She stares in the mirror, mulling over whether she should put a tee over or not.

"You look fine!" Sarah says from behind her, knowing the thoughts that were running through her mind.

"I've always been self-conscious. I never had a reason to wear this bikini. I just bought it on a whim. My scars are on full view," Tris frowns, wondering why she had word vomit just then.

 _"Your scars are who you are. I know, I know, that sounds wrong but it shows how far you have come. You were abused for your whole childhood and through part of your teenage years. However, that just pushed you to carry on, with the goal to transfer here. I am sure that all of the anger was used for initation, giving you an edge. It made you more determined to reach that target of yours. Look at where you are now. The second most respected and feared leader of Dauntless. You have a boyfriend who did not flee at the truth. He is worth keeping. Your friends are still here too. They're the right group."_

"You're very wise," Tris states.

"Thank you but it's the truth. Be proud of your body." Tris smiles and grabs her black hoodie. Sarah eyes it.

"Oh no, this is just to wear there. I don't want people popping out of random places and interrogating me about the scars and tattoo."

"Good point." Sarah wags her finger and the duo step out of the apartment. Uriah walks out a second later down the hallway, with Marlene and the four of them stroll to the pool. A few minutes later, the rest of the gang join.

"Whoa," Amber sighs.

"Welcome to our 'hideout', place, whatever you wanna call it," Tris smiles before leading Sarah to the edge of the pool.

 _"Wait, my hearing aids."_

 _"They're not waterproof?"_

 _"Not really. They're water resistant."_

 _"Okay, put them on that chair there. And I'll interpret what you miss if they talk to you."_ Tris gestures to the bunch of chairs that she did not notice.

"Who brought them chairs?"

"We did. You likey?" Shauna motions to her and Zeke. The gang nod and all jump in. Sarah sits on the edge and slips in, holding onto the rail. Tris pulls off her hoodie and crouches on the edge, facing Sarah.

 _"Okay. Luckily this is the shallow area. The area near the windows is deep."_

 _"Understood."_

 _"Right, you walk backwards to a comfortable distance, jump and reach out for the rail. Keep on doing it, going further. You'll get to a distance where you'll have to at least one stroke, then two and so on. At the end, you should be able to do the entire width."_

" _That seems hard."_

 _"I know, but once you start, it'll get easier. I'll stay with you, if you like?"_

 _"Please."_ Tris smiles, jumps in and realises the pool is silent when she emerges. She brings her gaze upwards and sees that everyone's looking at her.

"What?"

"You're so smiley around her. Plus, you're wearing a bikini! You have a lot of skin exposure." Chris speaks.

"A young one told me I didn't have anything to be afraid of. You have seen my tattoo and scars, no point in hiding them. And I guess our friendship is natural."

"Well, I think she looks beautiful." Four waggles his eyebrows, swimming to the duo.

"Who, me?" Tris points to herself.

"No, your left boob. Yes, you. Although, that boob does look good." Four casts a glance downwards.

"Hey, so does that one," he points to her right boob. Tris slaps him and Four cradles his head but smirks. The gang chortle and Sarah pokes Tris with a cute laugh.

"You saw all of that?"

"Of course I did. His lips are very easy to read."

"Yay! And they're very easy to kiss too..." Four grins. Tris rolls her eyes and leans in. She turns at the last second, pecking his cheek. Four pouts and Tris giggles before biting his stuck out lip and the couple engage in liplock. Four hitches her legs around his waist, slides to the rail and lifts her up onto the edge. Tris only has to bend her head a little, thanks to Four's height. Four's hands roams her hair, thighs and toned stomach. Tris explores his hair, neck and biceps. A flick of water stops Four while he is going further up the inside of her thighs and they separate, Tris with a blush.

"Get a room, people! There's a pair of innocent eyes, _right_ next to you!" Zeke shrieks. Sarah blushes and waves it off.

"Blame him," Tris smirks before pushing Four backwards and slipping into the water again. She leads Sarah to a suitable first distance. Sarah jumps and latches onto the rail. They move backwards. The same thing happens. The third time round, she's able to do a stroke. The fourth time, two strokes.

 _"You're doing well. Now this time and onwards, you have to use your legs. Watch Chris."_ Sarah keeps her eyes on Chris's legs which are propelling her forwards.

 _"Will I be able to do that push thing she does at the start though?"_

 _"Don't worry about that for now. When we get to the other side, you'll get to that."_ Sarah nods and does the process. They reach the other side and everyone's cheering. Sarah dances a little.

 _"Now, you have to push yourself off the wall and do something similar to a dive, if that makes sense? You have your hands like this then push yourself off. When it gets to the point you can't glide through the water, you do the strokes."_ Sarah positions herself, holding onto the rail behind and brings her knees to her chest, feet planted on the wall. Tris is besides her doing the same.

"Ready?" Sarah breathes and nods in response.

"Go." They both push off and glide. Tris stops and stands, watching Sarah swim. Sarah does not have it down pat, as she is holding her breath the entire width, not exactly ready to bring her head up. The gang stop their playing and watch too. Sarah finishes the last strokes and takes a deep breath. She turns with a huge smile and everyone does the universal sign of clapping that Tris told them to do.

"You're a good teacher. Who taught you?"

"Some teacher in school when I was younger. You know how they take you to the city's pool for activities, it was there."

"Abnegation aren't allowed to participate though?"

"That teacher knew I wanted to do it so I got to wear amity clothes and blended in."

"What was their name?

"Mr. Owens."

"I know that guy! He was the gym teacher," Chris murmurs. Everyone shares stories about him, while Sarah works on perfecting her swim.

"Hey, the Erudite headquarters have their lights on." Amber points out the window.

"No one's meant to have lights on. Seems like they're planning something," Peter speaks. Marlene gestures with her head to Tris and Tris nods.

"Okay. I was going to tell you tomorrow night but why not now?"

"Tell us what?" Four asks from beside her, after giving Sarah a dolphin ride.

"You see..."

 **Booooooooom. If there's any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'm adding in Sarah so I can have more chapters. The war plans are around a month later to prolong this story too. (Not a month in rl!) I just type randomly and all of this is just from pure imagination. I do not have a sketch outline of how this story should go. My chapters are adjusted everyday as well. When I post an earlier chapter, I add the reviews into the next. If that makes sense. Anyways, enough of my rambling. If you want to talk, just say so! The hearing aids she wears are the ones I have. If it rains, the aids will still function properly. You cannot try and dunk them in a cup of water or whatever. The universal sign of clapping hands is just like jazz hands in the air. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	16. How Do I Look? Tough As Nails

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **LittleDucky911, hahaa, when I read your review again, I understood from a different angle that it's only meant to be two 1s. Thankyou!**

 **Sk13132, thankyou! Yes, I'm aware you're a new reader and your review was on chapter 6!**

 **Shelly1985, thankyou! Hahaa, that made me giggle but it depends on what you have in mind? *grins smugly***

 **Dauntless4664, omg, YOU'RE amazing! Gosh, Sarah loves you, you're so sweet!**

 **Hannah(Guest),WHAT? D-did I do something wrong?**

 **PenguinTiff, you are amazing.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, I'll take that into consideration... :) FYI, I figured :D.**

 **ReaderGirl2000, I'll say it again and again. You are great. Sarah loves you and doesn't everyone?**

 **Theo is the one (Guest), I don't know? Since this plot is different to the book, I'm not entirely sure on how to execute Insurgent without changing major details.**

 **Fourtris Heaven (Guest), dude, should I feel threatened or? *laughs* like I said to your friend above, I'm not exactly sure about doing the next book in the trilogy. And I'll be waiting for TrisLover :) and the other 11 of you guys!**

 **Valexian rose, welcome to the club! I am aware this was on 9 :D. Hahaa, innih? Too many Americans. (no offence guys!) Wow, thankyou! I'll try!**

 _ **Jfb715**_ , **my hundredth reviewer! Yay! You get the honour of being bold. And Italian. (italics... :d) i'm glad this story is a change for you. You read this in a night? I already love you!**

 **So I'm doing GCSEs! Imagine my surprise when I find out I'm in the 3rd group (out of 10) for Maths. (Out of nearly 300 students!) Moreover, I moved up to the highest set of English, out of 4. I'm in TS2. (Triple Science, out of 3) I was, for some unknown reason, put into set 2 for French. In addition, a bonus... I'm officially the favourite in P.E!**

 **By the way, there is mention of depression... Only one sentence. Then a bit about cutting but it is just a few words!**

 **Shauna's POV: ( :) )**

I sit with the gang, Sarah in between Peter and Tris, watching the new members receive their apartment keys from Max on stage. The job trainings for the day were finished a while ago and the trainers; Zeke, Uri and Tris recount how Will and Four did. I heard some stuff from Jocelyn who was training Chris. Marlene apparently was a natural along with Celeste, which is what Jamye **(I made this up. If it exists, moodkill, -_-.)** said. Ezra swung by to tell us how badass Lynn was, from what he saw.

Max gives the newbies a mini speech each and we hoot, they are fully in. Edward comes up to us after being congratulated by a few Dauntless.

"One. I just want to say thank you again. You allowed me to stay, somehow persuading Max, and for that, I will forever be in your debt. Four, thank you for keeping my girlfriend sane during that period. The rest of you, thank you simply just for being there. See you later." We all say a form of 'you're welcome' with the exception of Zeke who screams it and Sarah gobbles her icecream, not wanting to attract attention.

"You're very welcome. See you around. By the way, it's Tris." Edward smiles and leads Myra out, who nods and waves.

"Who was that? And why does he have an eye patch?" Sarah questions.

"That was Edward Venye. He got stabbed in the eye by Drew, who's over there. It was just a spur of the moment, consumed by jealousy," I explain. Sarah nods and looks around. She is in an old white tank top with a knee length skirt. She must be used to violence if her reaction is mutual.

"Your clothes?" I point to Sarah, talking to Tris.

"Yeah. She prefers hand-me-downs. In addition, they are mine and it has to have something of mine. Or some _things_." Tris smiles. Sarah continues scanning the cafeteria and when she spots the teens, a look of longing, excitement and sadness overtakes her face.

"Do you want to zipline?" Zeke asks after getting her attention.

"I don't know. Can I go with someone?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Sarah turns to her sister.

"Tris?" Tris looks up from her cake with wide eyes.

"Erm.."

"Please? I know you're scared of heights but I trust you the most."

"What about Four?" During the reveal of Jeanine's plans yesterday and the rest of our night, them two got closer.

"Please, Bea." Sarah pouts. Tris looks at all of us and we stare back, not wanting to interfere. Even though we are waiting to see if Sarah is the person to convince Tris into zipling. Tris exhales and bites her lip.

"Please?"

"You don't have to ask again. I'll do it." We all sit there with shocked faces. Sarah beams and hugs her with an excited squeal.

"Dude, Sarah got Tris to join us!" Zeke mumbles.

"And that's a surprise because?"

"We've been trying for like almost two years!" Uriah throws his hands up in the air. Sarah smirks and finishes off her icecream.

"I am her little sister." Sarah raises an eyebrow. We all laugh and chatter for a bit longer.

"Who's this little girl?" Drew sneers as he walks to us.

"Hey, is she my daughter?" Eric asks. We all burst out laughing and Tris rolls her eyes.

"We never had sex and never will. Why would I have your daughter? Plus, she's 14!"

"Oh, thought she was like 8."

"Just because I'm small," Sarah protests.

"Why would I get pregnant at age 10? Plus I never knew you at age 10! If I had your daughter, hypothetically, she would be one. Dumbass."

"Considering the fact of how you gave yourself to me last year, it was easy to assume."

"For the last time, Eric. I never let you stuff that tiny d*ck in my vagina and never will. Plus, I'd just give up that baby for adoption or abort it. Who would want their kid to look or act like _you_?"

"OH!" Zeke hollers. Uriah and Peter drum on the table. Four grins cockily and Will whistles lowly. Eric turns red, eyes bugging out of their socket.

"Don't you know what they say about the word 'assume'? It makes an 'ass' of 'u' and 'me'. Well, not really me. It's all you." Eric huffs.

"How could you reject me? Everyone loves me. Instead, you chose the Stiff who ranked first. You could have had _all_ of this and the sex would have been pleasurable."

"I rejected you, simply because you're way out of my league. You are too arrogant, too many tattoos. And since when did everyone like you? If I recall correctly, women walk the other direction when they see you. Gay men throw up at the sight of you. Old women have their bags at the ready to wipe that smirk of your face you always have. Girls who have slept with you cry for days until they find a boy who is willing to help them move on from the time they were violated by you. What do you mean by 'all of this', there is barely anything there for me to 'have'. As for the sex, you would not have pleasured me. More like yourself. I would have called it rape. Wait, isn't that what it was going to be anyway?" Eric storms off. We all cheer and Tris laughs. Sarah pokes her, signing.

"Remember what I told you last night?"

"Ew! Good thing Peter saved you. His face is all..." She does crazy gestures with her hands on her face. We chortle while Peter blushes.

"Why are you still here?" Four scowls at Drew.

"Waiting for my answer. Who is she?"

"Your mother. Now, walk away." Lynn shoos him with her hand and he turns, but not without sending each of us individual glares.

"That was Drew, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Celeste clarifies.

"Why do cute boys have to either be gay, taken, and too old for me? Or in his case, bad?" I choke on my water and Zeke pats my back until the coughing fit passes.

"Did she just imply that Drew was cute?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes. Yes, I did." Sarah answers.

"Whoa, hold up. You aren't calling anybody cute!" Tris scoffs.

"I called your boyfriend cute. And hot. So what's the problem?"

"He's my boyfriend. But anybody else is out of bounds." Four snickers and juts his chin upwards.

"Awe, come on!" Uriah frowns.

"What about Uri? He's a teddy bear!" Sarah questions. Uriah coughs and smiles, waggling his eyebrows.

"The boys in our gang is allowed. But no calling Drew cute, or any other boy." Zeke nudges me and I roll my eyes. Chris sends Will a look and he raises his hands defensively. Peter is nodding slowly with a smile but Amber whacks his head. Celynn lean back in their chairs, amused by the scene.

"Who said I was cute?" A voice pops up.

"Who asked you to come back here?" I growl.

"My mother's penis."

"Oh, so your mum's a dude now?" Lynn retorts. Drew grunts.

"I asked a question. Who said I was cute?"

"I did."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Drew winks at Sarah before striding off. Sarah giggles and blushes.

"Ew. No. Why? What? No. He just. Ugh. No. I am not even going to. Forget it. No. Yuck. Mental gag. No," Tris stutters. We all snicker at the pair.

"Come on, she's 14," Four laughs.

"That doesn't mean she can go around stating that a boy's cute! Even when it gets _that_ reaction!"

"Bea. I love you. But this is Dauntless. I saw a ten year old girl sucking the face off a thirteen year old boy. A twelve year old was wearing a mini skirt that didn't even go past mid-thigh! I swear an eight-year-old girl was waving a tampon around! Then a group of boys yelled dirty things to another group of girls. Come on. All I did was call a boy cute."

"She got you there." Will shrugs. Tris slumps back in her seat.

"Fine. But no coming home drunk, or with different clothes unless you have an eligible reason. And don't lose your virginity. Make sure the person goes through my interrogation as well. Especially before sex."

"Bea!" Sarah blushes again. We all laugh and Tris blows a raspberry on her forehead. Tris lifts her right hand and does the universal sign for I love you. We all grab our trays, drop them off and walk out.

"Could I get a tattoo?"

"Are you serious?"

"No, I meant the sticker ones!"

"Oh, those are fine."

"Really? I meant the real one, you doofus."

"Hey, don't call me a doofus."

"Guess what? I just did. Doofus. Oops, did it again. Doofus. That slipped out, I did not mean it. Doofus. Oh, hay, is that guy 14? He's gorgeous." Tris stops attempting to catch her and looks where Sarah is pointing. Sarah dashes out of her reach and stands behind Four. She giggles and Tris groans, knowing she's been fooled. We all laugh.

"So, about that tattoo?"

"A small one."

"I want to get writing." Tris cocks an eyebrow and Sarah signs what she wants. Tris smiles and nods. We all trail to the tattoo parlour and sit while Tris explains what Sarah wants to Tori. Tori smiles as well and sets up the black, green and red pens.

We all blabber again, for the next half hour and Sarah comes out with a grin on her face. Her tricep is completely wrapped, meaning the writing was either long, thick or accompanied by a drawing. Tris pays for the tattoo, with a discount, of course. She iss also handed a tub of cream for the next few days and Sarah gets a sweet for not screaming like other teens.

"Who's the girl?" Tori asks.

"Sarah."

"She looks like you."

"Younger sister."

"Cute. Wait, what?"

"Long story." Tori nods and goes to the back for the next customer. We bid Bud goodbyes and head out.

"So what did you get?" Four asks Sarah.

" _Proud To Be Deaf. It doesn't classify me as dumb though, just the same way as a hearing person can't be classified as smart automatically_. That was in black italics. Then I got a red rose drawn along the bottom line with a green stem that curled or hung on a few words and thorns."

"That sounds beautiful," Marlene comments.

"Agreed. But that isn't small?" I jump in. Sarah smiles her adorable smile that falters when she catches sight of a tall young boy.

He is blonde with hazel eyes. His hair is a calm type of messy, his nose long but fits perfectly with the size of his eyes and mouth. He is wearing a black top with shorts. The boy is staring right back at her. I nudge Tris who is in deep conversation with Chris and she follows my gaze and finger.

"Okay, I have to admit, he's cute," Tris mumbles. Chris squeaks and Marlene laughs. Amber hums in response. We've separated into two lines, boys and girls. The boys are in front of us, roughhousing it.

"Who's cute?" Four catches wind of our conversation and he sounds off as he releases Will from a headlock.

"You know you're the only one I'll like, Tobias." He seems relieved at this but still tense.

"Who's the guy you're claiming to be cute though?"

"The blonde one near the restaurant," I tell him. The boys also look, hearing the conversation.

"Hey, that's Jake!" Uriah announces.

"You know him, how?" Marlene tilts her head and crosses her arms.

"Well... Er, I dated a girl before you and that's her brother, he's turning 15 soon. And plus, I know everyone here!" Uriah shuffles on his feet.

"Mm, okay."

"OKAY!" Zeke yells and claps his hands once.

"You didn't have to shout that loud, gawd." Sarah slaps his arm. Zeke rubs his arm and pouts. 'Jake' walks past and his gaze lingers on Sarah. Sarah stares right back and we are laughing at the two. Sarah gets a blush and shakes her hair in front of her.

"Shut up," she whines. Tris wraps an arm around her shoulder and ruffles her hair.

"It's all good, kiddo."

"I thought you didn't want me to do anything with boys though?"

"I didn't say you can't engage in eye sex, did I? Or check them out. Same thing really."

"It wasn't eye sex! Gawd!"

"Oh, trust me, it was," Jack mutters with a smirk as he walked back past us.

"Thanks, Bea!" Sarah shrieks with her head in her hands. We all laugh at her embarrassment.

"Welcome to Dauntless, gurl." Chris tickles Sarah who screams and runs off. We all sprint after her and see that Jake stopped her.

"Wait, he can sign?" Tris exclaims. We witness the scene unravelling before our eyes and Sarah is signing back excitedly.

"What are they saying?" I ask Tris.

"Ah, just complimenting each other and that first time talking stuff. Hey, he called her pretty!" The young pair stare at each other for a while.

"He's asking her out. Should I jump in?"

"Nah. It's sweet." Uriah shrugs. Sarah nods to the question and Jake gives her a kiss on her cheek before walking away, smiling at us knowingly.

"What did I just let happen?" Tris groans.

"Tris, relax. Jake knows you are a leader. He wouldn't dare try and hurt someone who's close to you. Plus, he knows me too and it is part of her Dauntless experience, isn't it?" Uriah muses.

"Guess so," Tris sighs. Sarah returns to us.

"Where's he taking you?" I question.

"Didn't say. But he'll pick me up at Tris's around 7 in two days' time. Before the date, we are just going to hang out and get to know each other! In addition, I will have to wear something nice. Not that I looked ugly. Just a bit classy, I guess."

"I'm dressing her up!" Chris deadpans.

"If she leaves my room or bathroom with makeup, I'll kill you." Chris steps away from Tris and nods vigorously. We all laugh and continue our journey without a destination in mind.

"So, Tris. You gonna do it now?" Uriah grins.

"Do what?" I ask. Everyone else has questioning looks on their face. Tris blushes.

"Wellll..."

"Just spit it out!" Zeke urges.

"Tobias, check your key." Four furrows his eyebrows and inspects it at closer detail. His eyes widen and he looks up slowly. Uriah is bouncing on his toes and Tris is avoiding his gaze.

"What is it?" Chris looks over his shoulder, well, tries to.

"This is another key for her apartment."

"Waaaaaaaaaay! Say yes! Say yes!" Will chuckles.

"You want me to move in with you?"

"No, she wants you to live in Amity. Yes, she's asking you to move in!" Uriah screams.

Tris bites her lip and wrings her hands nervously. I look at Four and see he's thinking about it.

"Come on dude! What's taking so long?" Lynn whines.

"You really thought I was thinking about answering the question? Which room am I staying in and when do I move my stuff?"

"He said yes! He implied it but he's moving in!" I cheer. Everyone laughs and hug Four and Tris.

"I only have two rooms, one for me and Sarah's in the other one. So..."

"Yas, finally some action will be going dowwwwn." Zeke smirks. Four punches his shoulder, strides to Tris and bends his head down, pulling her flush against his body. Tris grins and grabs his head and we all holler in excitement. Sarah jumps onto Four's back and smiles.

"Don't do anything while I'm in there. My mind has been tampered with too much when I was in the factionless." We all laugh while Tris shakes her head in amusement. We carry on walking and I notice that ever since Sarah joined us, people have been watching us.

"You know, people are curious to why Sarah's here. I'm sure some people have figured out you're related but rumours are bound to be going through Dauntless right now," I say.

"They can say what they like. I am not about to reveal that I have a younger sister and she's living with me to get a better life. She's not going to be a secret but many things are going to be kept under wraps," Tris answers.

"Are you going to teach her to throw and shoot?" I point out.

"I can do that?" Sarah asks gleefully.

"I don't know. The throwing is okay but the gun? I'm concerned on what it would do to your ears." Tris tells Sarah.

"Don't you have ear plugs?"

"We can use them in training but once you need it out there, we won't be able to stop and swap the aids with the plugs. I don't want you to lose your hearing." Tris shakes her head in thought.

"She can use the guns and ear plugs for now. But in the future, if it ever comes to that, she can use the silencer guns." Uriah suggests.

"We have silencer guns?" Celeste questions.

"Uriah and I have a stash of them. They aren't really meant to be used."

"But Sarah's an exception," Uriah adds.

"So can I?" Sarah perks up. I nudge Tris and nod. She bites her lip and shrugs.

"Why not? After all you are here to experience Dauntless's ways."

"Yaaay! But first, let's zipline!" Sarah cheers. Tris pales slightly and I wrap an arm around her.

"It's okay. I understand you're scared of heights but it's great fun. You don't have to look down. In fact, go into the harness after Sarah so if you look down, her hair will block your view."

"Okay. You know, even though I only met her last night, I love her more than anything. There's just this side of me that wants to let her have fun but protect her at the same time. I'm glad how she's getting along with you guys, she's accustoming to this faction quite well and already has a crush!" ahe chuckles and I smile.

"Now that she's not with our mother anymore, I need to be the mother figure. She already likes Four which is a bonus. If she did not, I would have had to choose between her and him. The answer's pretty obvious. I'm not going to lose the opportunity to bond with my sister over a boy."

"I agree. If Marlene didn't like Zeke, I would listen to her. I won't be able live with myself if I lost her."

"Exactly. She approved of you guys because you accepted my past. That's why I kept quiet ever since it started. I was afraid to make friends, fearing the worst case scenario. B-because it has already happened once. So the, the best thing I knew to do, was to push people away, those who wanted to know me. Somehow, Tobias broke my walls easily. Just... just by being himself. That's when it became smoother for me, still rough though, to reveal the truth. I lashed out at you three girls when you pried about my fears. Because it turned into a habit. However, I took Tobias into my landscape after it. He needed help and my mind just screamed, _'let him in'_. That's when I realised I had feelings for him. I love him but I'm not in love with him. Not just yet." She whispered the last two sentences. I grin, squealing and she blushes. The rest of the group turn to us and I wave, telling them it is all good. Four lingers though and I smile reassuringly. He returns to Sarah who's by his side now and I see what Tris meant.

"I'm scared though."

"Why?" I cock my head.

"I don't want to fall in love with him. He deserves much more. I was afraid of someone breaking me, when eventually I broke myself. I am scared to fall in love with him, just to find he does not return the feelings. I am scared that I'll crack for the last time and scare him off. What if I never give myself to him? He is bound to want to do it soon and I cannot make him wait too long. I am scared that I will take a wrong step with Sarah. What if she starts to hate me? What if I do something wrong and she starts to regret living with me? What if she feels like I prefer someone to her? What if I turn into Andrew? I know how deaf people can be depressed, more than we can. I already see a hint of it in her. She was lacking friends; it was hard for her to be social. She spent most of her time by herself; watching people her age interact happily. She tried to include herself, at Natalie's command but they pushed her away. However, others said that she excluded herself. It gradually made her sad and closed off. She finally stopped telling our mother most things, occasionally sang sad songs in private, wrote in a diary, ranting at herself and much more. Wishing things could be different."

 **"** With you lot, her happiness is genuine. However, we are older. She wants to have age mates as well. Yagemme? I found cut scars on her forearms. She didn't do it last night though." Tears come to my eyes but I stop them from falling. We have reached the building and are waiting for the elevator. I pull Tris away from the group and stare into her eyes.

"You have nothing, nothing, to be afraid of. At all. I see a light in you that came from Four. You are more open and cheerful. You finally have someone to love and I know for sure, he loves you back. In fact, he may already have fallen for you. Knowing him, he would wait. Do not rush the physical part. If you do, it can leave you with a broken bond. It not only affects your body but your mind set and emotions. It is where you connect in many ways. As for Sarah, she adores you. She asks you for this and that. You consider her feelings. You do not make decisions right there on the spot, you think about the problems and benefits. That is a good quality of a mother. She has already befriended Jake. Who's to say she won't meet any others? She respects you as well. She loves you as well. She chose you over us to go ziplining, with the knowledge of your fear. She loved it when you taught her to swim. You are doing the things with her that she's never got to do! We will make mistakes, sure. That is nature. You are strong, not broken. You also managed to stop her from cutting that none of us knew about. I'm sure this has been said, but I'll say it as the third person. Your past made you who you are today. You're independent but even you know that you need us to lean on sometimes," I ramble and Tris is crying. I pull her into a hug and she wraps her arms around me immediately.

"How did I get to be friends with you?"

"Fate. You were meant to be friends with us." She smiles and pulls away.

"Thank you for listening. Honestly."

"You just needed someone to talk to about your insecurities." She wipes her face and looks at me.

"How do I look?"

"Tough as nails." She laughs and we catch up with the group who are entering the elevator.

"You okay?" Four whispers to Tris. Tris nods and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm totally fine." Four seems to accept this and kisses her on the forehead. We chat for the whole ride, keeping Tris's mind off the height. We stumble out onto the roof and Tris coughs slightly.

"Remember, go on after Sarah," I remind her and she nods.

"First timers, you go. Oh yeah, since there's no one to catch you, you have to roll forward." Zeke announces. Sarah bounces a bit and scrambles into the harness Zeke holds open. Tris breathes out and clambers on top. Four strides over to her and kisses her.

"You'll be fine." Tris smiles and engulfs Sarah with her arms.

"Three, two, one. Go!" The pair is released and I hear Sarah's laugh. Tris screams before laughing along with Sarah. We watch them zoom through the city. Tris pulls on the brake but it does not slow down.

"Erm, guys. The brake is acting up," I shout. Zeke's eyes enlarge.

"That may or may have not been the harness I was intending to prank Uriah with."

"Ezekiel!" I yell and slap his face.

 **And scene! Sorry guys! So someone dies in the next chapter. Hated writing it but it had to be done. Review and see you in a few days! MuchLove. By the way, this took time to be uploaded for two reasons. One, I'm stuck on 18 and two, wanted to see if we'd reach the goal of 100! Till later, BooksLover2000... P.S. If you're thinking about the depression I mentioned up there, Sarah is not totally depressed. She is slowly easing into it. I have been told it is possible. Please do not be offended by the loose use of it and it won't be a natural occurrence. As well as the cutting. I do not have first-hand experience but I do have a few friends who certainly have. Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	17. After All, She Is My Aunt

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Okay, before the review responses, I have a question. It's to do with Twilight.**

 **You see, Bella and Edward are on their honeymoon. Vampires can't reproduce, right? So, how tf did Bella end up pregnant? Like, bam, there's a half human/half vampire baby in your womb and if you don't get rid of it, it'll kill you. What the? I only just realised this. Are the reproduction cells still active or what? You get my confusion? Although she did survive. With the help of Edward's venom and affection, which was creepy in a way.**

 **Who saw the movie? Anyone else find it funny how Jake was like 'ew no, get that thing away from me', as if he would have thrown Reneesme out of the window. Wait, he would have. *laughs at stupidity of what I'm saying***

 **Anyways! Back to Divergent!**

 **PenguinTiff, my stories love you too!**

 **Dauntless4664, glad you get it! Wait and see... just wait and see!**

 **ReaderGirl2000, gurl. I was** _ **born**_ **sweet. *flips non-existent hair* haha, you're welcome!**

 **LittleDucky911, my povs love you too! Wait, you mean my random ans after a sentence? Would I kill Uriah? Why don't you find out...? :)**

 **Pansycakes rule, I know! Why is it always Zeke? *laughs* this review made me die. For real though.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, I get you. The feeling's mutual, sister. Your ideas are great! It was a compliment! I think? xD**

 **Mileyismyhorse, *gasps* How did you know? Shhhh!**

 **Hannah(Guest), oh haha! I was scared for a second there. Hehe, I left it a cliffhanger because it's fun!**

 **Christina's POV:**

Tris stumbles with the other cord, rolling the pair around so she can fall first. We see a black dot plummeting to the the ground and know that she has landed. After a few seconds, she gestures wildly to Sarah, who yanks the cord and sinks down. It's hard to see if Sarah has been caught so Shauna leaps into the single harness and pushes herself off. Four and I are shrieking at Zeke to be strapped in as well. Shauna's flying through the sky and brakes.

She's drowning in the air and rolls as soon as she hits the ground, she jumps up, swivelling in time to see Four falling so she sidesteps. We find a really pale Tris cradling Sarah who is clutching Tris back tightly with her head buried in Tris's chest.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. She's just a bit shook up." Four crouches down next to Sarah and strokes her hair. I step forward but Shauna stops me from approaching the trio. I send a confused look.

"Look at them." I watch them more intently and a smile breaks out.

"They seem like a family." I remark. **Don't tell me this didn't make you smile.**

"Exactly." I'm pulled back under the zipline to catch Marlene who is coming towards us. We manage it and the rest come too. Zeke has a guilty look on his face. Shauna snorts at him and we all stand quietly, waiting for Sarah to recover.

"I'm fine," she whispers. They get up off the floor and Sarah stumbles a bit. Four carries her bridal style and we head for the stairs.

"Look, Tris. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Oh yeah, we didn't tell Tris it was a prank. Zeke clears his throat but Shauna beats him to it.

"He was going to prank Uri and the harness you used was part of it."

"But it's a double harness," Tris points out. Marlene gasps and punches Zeke, who stumbles back, almost falling on the stairs and holds his jaw in pain.

"What the hell, dude? I'm totally fine with you pranking me like that but including my girlfriend is just low," Uriah hisses. Peter stands in between them, to calm the situation. Amber stands with Marlene, holding her shoulders and Marlene inspects her own fist.

Everything is awkward when we walk towards the train. We catch it and sit in a tense atmosphere. Uriah is glowering at Zeke while hugging Marlene. Shauna ignores him and makes small talk with Celynn and Amber. Peter sits in the middle of the Pedrad boys and I lean my head on Will's shoulder. Sarah is still trembling in Four's arm but her eyes are closed and Tris is sitting on the edge, swinging her legs and holding onto the handle with her hand. I can tell she is breathing deeply, trying to shake off what just happened.

"You know, I don't hate you, Z," Shauna opens her mouth but Tris cuts her off, " Let me finish." Shauna frowns but shuts her mouth.

"Sure, you set Sarah and I up for our deaths but you didn't mean it. I know you as a reckless person so obviously you would have gone that far to prank your brother. You, not only were stupid but idiotic enough to risk a couple of lives, it just ended up to be and Sarah. However, you helped me prove that I could protect Sarah. I always thought I was not selfless. Now I fully realise selfessless is just the same as bravery. In a moment of courage, I was selfless enough to jump first, despite my fear. To me, it was a challenge. I cannot blame you. Dauntless goes through something life threatening all the time. I am not a person to hold grudges. With the exception of Andrew and Eric," Tris speaks while watching the scenery blur past.

"Thank you. I truly am sorry."

"We're still alive, right? Death can't hold me down." Tris smiles over at Zeke.

"Uriah, bro. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have involved Marlene, you're right. I would feel the same way if you added Shauna. Marlene, it was just a stupid idea of mine. Like always. Shauna, please forgive me. I love you."

"Yeah, I got my revenge by punching you, I guess?" Marlene shrugs.

"Watch your back, brother." Uriah deadpans. Zeke gulps before nodding. Uriah chuckles and fistbumps him.

"But seriously, don't think I won't retaliate."

"Did he say 'retaliate?" Four snorts, breaking the tension. We all laugh and Uriah chucks a small rock at him. Sarah has fallen asleep and Tris sends a grateful look to Four. We reach Dauntless and Four manages to jump with Sarah in his arms. Tris goes to the stairs and Four follows.

"I love you too," Shauna mumbles to Zeke. Zeke breathes a sigh of relief and holds her hand. We all bound down the stairs and find that Sarah is groggily walking beside Tris to the cafeteria. Jake sees us and runs to us.

"Hey guys!" Jake waves. We greet him back and Sarah has woken up fully.

"May I take her away from you guys?"

"Keep her safe. Bring her back to my room before curfew. The door will be slightly open." Tris smiles. Sarah hugs her and the young pair walk off, signing animatedly.

"Young love. So cute," I squeak. Everyone chuckles and we grab some food. We all seat ourselves in our regular places and begin conversation.

"Hey, we'll pack your stuff after dinner and move them to mine, yeah?" Four grins and kisses her on the forehead. I am shortly jealous, since Will hasn't asked me to move in but I shake it off. Will coughs after a few minutes and I rub his back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just that moment when the drink is 'stuck' in your throat." I giggle and he rolls his eyes. I look away to talk to Four and when I return to my food, I feel a hard object under my fork.

"Hey, my chicken's undercooked!" I whine. I get my knife and attempt to cut it. But I hear scratching and suddenly realise it's metal. I uncover the mystery object and gasp. I pick the silver key and see it's Will's apartment number.

"Christina. Will you move in with me?"

"Omg, yes!" I crash my lips onto his and the table cheers. Lynn holds up a key in her hand and gives it to Celeste.

"No way?"

"Yes way." Celeste smiles and they kiss too. Peter collects a key from a tray that a random person walks by with and gives it to Amber.

"Be in my apartment? Permanently this time?"

"Yes!" Amber hugs Peter and kisses him. Uriah falls to the ground and props himself up on one knee.

"Marlene. Will you marry me?"

"What?" Marlene chokes on her pasta. Tris cracks up and we have dazed looks.

"I'm joking. Move in with me?" He unclenches his hand and reveals a key.

"Mum would have had a heart attack if she heard that," Zeke snickers.

"I already did."

"Hana!" Tris turns in her seat, receiving two kisses on her cheeks. Uriah and Zeke grab her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Love you boys."

"We love you too, mummy." Uriah smiles.

"Mummy?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me, bitch."

"Uriah!" Hana chuckles and slaps his shoulder. Uriah shrinks away from her, grinning.

"He finally got the courage to ask Marlene. Wonder what took him so long?" Hana shakes her head.

"Might be the fact he still has a baby brain and needed to grow up. Only to go young again," I mutter.

"Hey!" Uriah flings a pea at me. I scowl and throw a baby carrot at him.

"You know it's true! You matured enough to ask Marlene and then you go back to calling your mother, 'mummy'." He throws a potato at me and I gasp at the trail of gravy dripping from my hair.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Zeke hollers. The whole cafeteria cheers and hoots and before we know it, food is being flung in every direction. Lynn cackles maniacally before dashing to the kitchen and coming out with a towel blaster. She stuffs into it the entire foodstuff that's in her path then hoists it onto her left shoulder. She does a jungle cry and starts shooting. I take cover under the table and see Tris was already hiding.

"Thanks Chris!" she scolds with a smile. I laugh and we begin stacking up forgotten food that were left on the floor. We nod at each other, and I jump out of our protection, Tris in tow and crouch down, allowing her to stand on my shoulders. I grab hold of her ankles and the food I have in my hands is chucked over people's head. I turn this way and that, people gasping in shock from the food splatting on them from nowhere. She kneels down, grabs more and hands it to me, while giggling her head off and sticking her tongue out to those who see where the food came from.

"Damn you, Tris! You too, Chris!" Zeke yells when he's covered in cake and Uriah's licking his face.

"Hey, that rhymes!" Uriah pauses his licking and laughs crazily before continuing his tongue assualt on Zeke.

 **Third's POV:**

The duo keeps flinging food, due to the massive pile they created. They've been hit a few times but are still standing strong.

"You're so light!" Chris laughs.

"I know right?" Tris responds with the same amount of airiness in her voice.

"That rhymes! Again!" Uriah shrieks.

Someone creeps up behind Chris quietly and no one notices anything out of the ordinary with the dude who has a black ski mask on his face.

"BOO!"

"Argh!" Chris is startled, momentarily releasing Tris's ankles and Tris shrieks, losing her balance. She has pushed her fear of heights to the back of her mind because she was not that high up. Just less than a metre taller than Four, who was one of the tallest in the compound. The cafeteria stops instantly and Tris tumbles forwards.

You know them slow motion moments in movies? It was literally just like that.

Zeke and Uriah watch in shock and fear, Will's running like hell from the other side, hoping Four will reach Tris in time, as he dashes from a different angle. Sarah pops up from under a table in confusion and gasps loudly when she spots Tris falling. She pales humongously and sprints with Jake behind. Four leaps over fallen chairs, plates, tables on their sides, pushing those who are too slow to move and people dart out of his way, knowing they'd be shoved as well. Food drips from his face, hair and clothes. He extends his legs further than ever before and pumps his arms, thankful for his lean figure.

"Tris!" Four dives towards her, collapsing onto the floor beneath and she lands on him. Breaths are let go and applause is heard but Four ignores it, staring into the eyes of his girlfriend who gazes back with the same intensity. He is covered in custard (idiots), icecream (fools), cake (again, fools), pasta, spaghetti, bolognaise, tomatoes, fruits and anything else everyone got their hands on. The floor is barely recognisable due to the combination of colours and shapes scattered all over the place.

"I'm so glad I fell for you," she laughs at the cheesiness of what she had just said and stays in the embrace of Four. He sits up and clutches her tightly, letting her get rid of the impact of what has just happened. Will stands with Chris who is frozen and Sarah reaches the pair, falling onto her knees in relief. The Pedrad boys and their other halves approach the gang with Pamber. Hana is smiling at the scene of Fourtris. Four's whispering soothing words right next to her ear while Tris breathes heavily and has fistfuls of his shirt.

The person who caused this, slips away but is stopped by Lynn who saw the whole scene. Celeste glares furiously at him, with her mouth in a firm line.

"So, Eric. Why did you do that?" The applause died before she spoke so everyone swivels to see the troublemaker. The piercings were obvious, since to the clinging of the mask. Eric whips off his mask and is turning red from being caught. Four hands Tris over to Uriah and steps to the trio.

"You're the one who decided to try and injure my girlfriend? F*ck you, Eric. What the hell was that for?" Four hisses.

"You don't know? Don't you remember what happened at lunch? She should be with me. I hope she learns no one messes with me. _Especially when I know what she is. I can easily go to Jeanine right now. After all, she is my aunt,"_ _h_ e whispers the last three sentences. Lynn growls, overhearing his admittance and kicks his chin upwards, making him go unconscious and he spasms before falling to the ground. Four has his jaw slack. Eric Coulter is the nephew of Jeanine Matthews. **It's GOING DOWN FOR REEEEAL!**

"What's going on?" Zeke asks when he arrives.

"Eric's the nephew of Jeanine." Four sighs. Zeke's eyes widen and Celeste coughs on the water she snagged off a table that survived. The rest of the gang trail over and Tris is being given a piggback by Uriah.

"Why did Lynn go all kung fu on Eric?" Sarah creases her eyebrows.

"Let's talk in our apartment," Four mumbles. Tris grins on Uriah's back and Uriah squeezes her thighs knowingly. A random man picks up Eric and goes in the direction of the infirmary.

"But first, let's get my stuff boxed and take them too."

"Leggo." Zeke points to the cafeteria door with his other fist on his hip. Shauna scoffs and drags him along with the gang who surpass him.

 **I don't know. This was extremely short in comparison to the other chapters and considering how I want to start next chapter. It will be a week before the war plans, I guess? You were all fooled! Do you really think I would just kill someone like that? Pffff, go and find someone who would kill a character in less than twenty chapters. Love you guys! Again, what should I call you? Till later, BooksLover2000... Guys, guys, there's a story called Teen Wolf Divergent by OhParadise. The characters from Teen Wolf are divergent but the plot is the same (hopefully). Go and reaaaad :). Only did this because OhParadise is one of my baes xD.**


	18. Beatrice Grace Prior, I Love You

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Divergenttribute46, so I'm not the only one who realised this? I'm just stumped, man.**

 **Dauntless4664, haha thankyou! You're AWESOME! PHENOMENAL REVIEWER!**

 **Tobiased to care 1, yaaay you likey! : (Theo James is hot) so you're the messenger now? (Trislover) ugh I don't know! (Uriahdude) I am not a pansycake! Lol, erm we'll see. (Tobiased to care- all 14 of you) wow guys, you really love my story that much to send a massive paragraph? I loved all the puns, they were great! Again, we will see if I can summon up my 'writing magic' to do another story.**

 **Tobiased to care 2, I don't feel that threatened by your Fourtris cult but a bit intimidated, I guess? Oh SOME of you? Yeah okay. 6 guys? *bows and laughs* like I said before, loved the puns! *presents to you five layers of Dauntless Cake* hmmm, C or D... I'll fit that in a chapter! It's your favourite? Hahaa wow! Aww, 'luff ya' too!**

 **Pansycakes rule, I know you did. Hahaa :). OhParadise is bad at updating...:/ but when they next come on, there'll be a message waiting for them. Wait, they don't write The Purge? Ahh, just found out they deleted it, hahaa xo**

 **LittleDucky911, YOU'RE AWESOME! It's kewl. Hahaa, the POV is right there in bold! Aight, I'll use one of those! POVs say yay! Ofc it did. :D**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, well I was wondering why you didn't say anything! You know me so well! Hmmm... we'll see, won't we? Thankyou and you're welcome!xo**

 **OhParadise, yeah? Well at least I'm bigger than you. Hahaa, you're welcome xD. Wait, did you jump 17 chapters just to say that?**

 **Hannah(Guest), LOVE!**

 **Depression mention in the third paragraph. Then another later. Also about cutting but not too much.**

 **Tobias's POV: (don't think I've done him in a while...)**

You know when you feel that the good times are too good to be true? And it was eventually demolished by bad news? That's how it is right now.

It is like the whole world shatters, the happiness of the day is destructed, a miserable cloud of dread hangs over the victims' head and the mood transforms into something ugly. The bubbly but calm mood dissipates instantly and Sarah has her mouth wide open. Tris clenches and unclenches her fist, breathing hard, eyes scattering all over the place. She tries not to cry at the sight of Sarah's face which has anger, sorrow, shock, pain and hatred flitting across it. The room is awkwardly quiet and tense except from the fast and short breaths escaping between Tris's lips and out her nose. Sarah shuts her mouth and narrows her eyes. Tris finally sets her eyes to the ground and closes them tightly, but I catch sight of a lone tear. Sarah's voice penetrates the deafening silence.

"How could she do this? It has been like three weeks! And this is what she says? No 'I miss you' or 'Are you comfortable?' I don't wanna leave! I have a boyfriend! I've made loads more friends than I'll ever have in that dump! I feel great here! I am more happy and you know it! You cannot f*cking take me back. I refuse to go there. I do not wanna go home! Wherever that is. I will just go back to the state of depression- as you called it- I was in and who knows? It may be even worse. All that joy, taken away from me just by a single note that you would go through with!" Sarah screams at Tris. Tris flinches at the anger being thrown at her. This is the first time she has ever lost her temper and it is shocking.

"I-I don't know what to do! I know you are more happy and open. We all love you here, and so does he! I do not want to take you back to the factionless. I do not want you to go through the pain again. I am sorry that you have to go through this. Believe me, I am as shocked as you are, but do you not think I hate this as well? It's not like I'm jumping for joy that you're leaving, is it?" Tris laughs humourlessly, finally maintaining eye contact with her sister.

"But you have to know that I never really adopted you so I can't keep you here against her will. Even though I am the leader of Dauntless, I don't exactly have the rights to keep you away from her. She is our mother," Tris continues. Sarah huffs and retreats to her bedroom but not without slamming her door for emphasis. We can hear the knives being thrown at the board we placed in her room and I sit quietly, reading the note repeatedly.

 _Can I have my daughter back? You can live your own life without her now._

 _Natalie._

Tris slumps down on the couch and hides her face in her hands. I scoot closer and pull her to me. She immediately accepts my comfort and curls up in my arms. I keep my mouth shut, knowing she'd speak when she's ready. And surely enough, she does.

"I don't want to let her go. We have grown closer than thought possible. She has adjusted really well here. People enjoy her presence. But, who knows what Natalie would do?" she whispers.

"Negotiate with her?" I suggest.

"How?" Tris shifts, so that she is straddling me and rests her head on my chest. I place my chin on top. Rubbing her back with my right hand and let my left rest on her waist, playing the waistband of her pyjama shorts. It is just before curfew and no doubt, Sarah went to her bed to sleep off the anger because the sound of knives has stopped. As I said before, this is the first time she has lost her temper, with the exception of her time of month. It was comical because she threw a pot at Uriah's head just because he cracked a joke about girls then she flipped Jake when he tapped her shoulder and roundhouse kicked Zeke for laughing at her.

I smile internally at how Tris and I have got closer over the period of time we've been together. Our relationship is more open but slow. We have gone as far as spooning as well as touching but with the exception of 'those' areas and I am happy with it. Eric has not followed through with telling Jeanine about Tris but we are all patiently waiting for a sign that he will. We even have the guards on lookout of late night escapades.

From what I can see, Tris is relieved. We have had our little disputes over her insecurities and thoughts that I would be fed up with her and I have always had to assure her that my love would be eternal but not in that context. I shake my thoughts, knowing this is not exactly the time to muse about our relationship. I feel her breathing in my 'gentle' scent that she has grown to adore and I pause my hand on her back, relocating it to her hair. She sighs in content and I massage her hair, releasing the tension.

"She still gets to live here. However, visits are arranged." Tris's silence tells me to carry on.

"She might be feeling deprived of contact with Sarah? Hence why she wants her back?"

"Oh so she's bothered to ask for her, instead of me when I was younger?" Tris raises an eyebrow, causing me to stop massaging her hair and let my jaw go slack.

"You know that's not what I meant. At all."

"What do you mean then?" Tris scrambles off me, standing with her hips put out and fists on them.

"I-I?" I stutter, not exactly sure on how to phrase my thoughts.

"So that is what you meant? Sarah's this special daughter that Natalie can't bear to be away from? But when it came to me, she abandoned me without a second thought."

"Tris, don't blow this out of proportion." I stand up, towering over her.

"You know why she left you. You are just too scared to come to terms with it because of the consequences that followed. She's been with Sarah for fourteen years and is probably uncomfortable without knowing what is going on."

"But she was okay with not contacting me until I was 17?"

"God, Tris! We're talking about Sarah and the next minute, you're comparing yourself to your sister! Think about it, who has the better life? You or her?"

"Obviously, it's Sarah." Tris rolls her eyes as if I asked a dumb question.

"Oh, because she has Natalie?" I spit but am cut off.

"No. It's you." A small voice speaks from her bedroom doorway. Tris's eyes widen and she scowls.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I never went into bed anyway." I cock an eyebrow at her attitude and she smirks before turning to her sister.

"You have the better life, Bea. We all understand how you have been beaten but you escaped that at the age of 16 and built a life for yourself here. While I have been living factionless and finally found peace but it's about to be taken away. Yes, I understand I had the mother, only she has been occupied with her work there most of the time. While you had a father who projected his 'love' in a twisted way. Getting love is better than nothing. Why are you so jealous of me? I am the one who should be jealous of you. You are this strong, determined and independent person who has people who are willing to risk their lives for you. If it were I, people would let me die right there on the spot. You have people you can talk to. And thanks to you, you've made my life better in just three weeks or more. You have been a better mother figure then Natalie will ever be. You see my reluctance to go back? You've shown us that no matter how dark your past may be, you can create a bright future." Another lone tear slips out of Tris's eye.

"I need to go to bed." She walks briskly to the bedroom and I sigh.

Sarah immediately saddens and I cross the room to hug her. She wraps her around me and sobs in my shirt. I manage to calm her down and carry her to bed where she instantly curls up in her blanket. I scratch my head before slipping into our room. Tris is on her side, facing the wall and I see she isn't sleeping from how her breathing isn't even and steady. I change quickly, grab the pillow of my part of the bed and set it on the floor. I lay down and am about to close my eyes when I hear her.

"Just because I'm mad and stubborn right now doesn't mean I don't want to be in your arms." I chuckle and smile up at the large doe eyes that are watching over the edge. I pluck up my pillow and crawl into bed. She faces me and I sigh, collecting her into my arms. She nestles her head into my chest, resting it on my left bicep. I use my right hand to make patterns on her back.

"I'm sorry. For blowing up."

"Sure, you took my words the wrong way but you have to apologise to someone else." She nods and I kiss her head. She falls asleep, listening to my heartbeat and I nod off to the sound of her peaceful breathing.

 **T-T-Time Skip, T-T-Time Skip, that moment when the whole world moves forward...**

 **Sarah's POV:**

I am shaking like hell. My palms are sweating, one inside Tris's hand which is cold as a dead fish. Tobias is a few paces behind, with a weapon in his combat boots, as our bodyguard. The weather must sense our mood because there's no moonlight, which is unusual, all the chatter of animals has died down and the only sounds are the breathing of us three and the rocks cracking beneath our soles. We float past the Abnegation homes that are dull, and past the bus stop. We skip the charity area and arrive at the factionless where my dear mother is standing patiently.

"Bea, you've seen my note then? It took four days to act upon it?" she sneers.

"Let's just say that it surprised us," Tris hisses. I squeeze her hand and she calms visibly.

"Sarah. Ready to come home?" Mother turns to me, with a softer tone in her voice.

"Oh, so you got a house then? The Abnegation let you back in?" I tilt my head.

"No. You know what I meant!" Mother is taken aback.

"This place was never home. You know it wasn't and now you're begging me to return to the place where I suffered?" I scoff and it is Tris's turn to soothe me.

"Let's negotiate," Tris whispers. Mother looks at her with a raised eyebrow, without skimming her eyes over Tobias who is behind us with a stern look on his face.

"Lay the cards down then." Tris snorts quietly and I let a small smile settle before wiping all emotion of my face. After living with two Dauntless Prodigies for almost a month, you tend to pick up on their habits.

"She keeps living with me-"

"What?"

"Ah, ah. Let me finish." Mother scowls before gesturing for her to continue.

"And she visits you regularly. Updating you on how she's doing so you aren't worried."

"That's what you think this is? I am worried? I just want my daughter back. I do not think you will be a good enough mother figure. Considering your past." I inhale sharply and Tris's jaw goes slack.

"What the? No, that is not fair. You cannot use that against me."

"Guess what? I just did." I growl and yank my hand out of Tris's tight grip.

"Well, you can't talk because you'll never ever be a good enough mother. Did you ever notice I was depressed? Did you ever notice that I stopped telling you things? Did you ever notice how I got bruises from being beaten up by them kids? Oh wait, no you did not. You were too consumed by that work you are always doing. Then three weeks later, you send a note, not even asking if I'm okay once, telling Bea to bring me back. What the actual f*ck? You are the one who put Tris through that. You are the one who never bothered to take her with you. But newsflash, thanks to you, she's in a better place than you'll ever be." I pant heavily from my rant and Mother is staring at me with large eyes.

"No, Sarah. You can't do that to me."

"Guess what? I just did." Tobias laughs and covers it up with a cough.

"But she's broken. She's that weak Abnegation girl Andrew changed her into. How could she ever be a great mother figure and one in the future?" Tris chokes back a sob, at the fact that Natalie is picking at her flaws.

"Who's to say she won't turn into Andrew either?" I gasp and Tris slaps her hand over her mouth with silent tears streaming down her mouth. My mind goes crazy and a flashback pops up from behind my eyes.

 _"My fear landscape changed," Tris whispers to the both of us. I share a look with Tobias and he coveres her hands with one of his._

 _"How?" he asks gently._

 _"I still have the fear of heights, claustrophobia, killing innocents, kidnapping and intimacy. I'm not exactly scared of Andrew anymore, just a bit wary now that he hasn't tried anything for the past three weeks but I'm petrified of transforming into him as time goes on." A tear slips out of Bea's eye mischievously and races down to the peak of her lip before others follow on steadily, edging forwards, trying to catch up with or overtake other tears._

 _"I don't ever want to hurt either of you. You've already got a place in my heart and it's terrifying, the thought of that love becoming twisted." Tobias gets off the kitchen stool, walks round to her and hugs her from behind. I play with her hands on the counter and we let her get rid of the tears in her system. I mull over the fact she said she loves Tobias indirectly and smile internally._

"Now that is just going too far. You don't get to say that," Tobias speaks for the first time we've been here, noticing I remembered the talk from a few days ago.

"Oh, and you do?"

"No one does, it'll never happen!"

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Look at her. Think of him. And look at her again. They are so different. You don't even think your own daughter is capable of being a good mother?"

"She's not my daughter. That label was removed when I left her." Tris lets out a strangled noise and grits her teeth and the tears come more rapidly. Tobias stands beside her, attempting to comfort her.

"You're so spiteful. If this is how you treat your eldest daughter, I wonder what is in store for me. I don't want to live with you, _Natalie."_ She flinches and steps towards me, reaching out for my hand. I scoff, shaking my head, and do the opposite, hiding my hands behind my back.

"Sarah, don't do this to me."

"Don't do what? Abandon you? Maybe you'll finally understand the pain you put Bea through. Wait, what am I saying? It will never reach the level of emotional damage she experienced. You have just pulled and played with the insecurities you knew of. What kind of mother does that? Twisting her mind set so that she'll think twice before believing what we say. Her brain has been manipulated in so many ways you would not even be able to list. Who's to say you won't do it to me? Hell, you didn't even do it to Caleb!"

"That's because it won't. And how do you know about Caleb?"

"One, is that a fact or a theory? And two, you just proved that Tris will never turn into Andrew. Three, don't you think we talk?" I smirk. Tris laughs dryly, becoming the strong-willed Dauntless leader. All traces of tears and weakness are non-existence.

"You just got played by a 14 year old. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"You've contaminated my daughter."

"Me? This is all her. You never saw how smart she really was. Ever since she came back with me, she has surprised all of us by debating with some of our former Erudites every day. You never knew your daughter as much as you thought." I cringe mentally, knowing what I am.

"Of course I did! Do!" I catch that slip up and scoff for like the third time today. **(Actually Sarah, it was twice. _Sarah-_ Not the time. Or place. _Me-_ Sorry.)**

"Really? What's her favourite colours, top three?"

"Blue, pink and orange." Natalie rattles off.

"Oh come on! It's black, red and purple!" I scream. **(twinsies! _Sarah-_ *glares at me* _me-_ okay, okay! I'll leave, gawd.)**

"Even I know that and I never asked her," Tobias mutters. Natalie glares at him and Tris cocks her hips, crossing her arms.

"Did you know that she has cut scars on her forearms?"

"Since when? Err, I mean, yes of course I did. She's been clean for three months." Again, another slip up.

"Correction, three weeks and two days. Starting on the day I went to Dauntless," I mumble. Natalie groans.

"You either let her live with me and see you regularly or I make you sign the adoption papers."

"Adoption? You are not adopting my daughter."

"Seeing how much you 'know' about her, it's likely. So what do you think?" Tris smiles sweetly.

 **What am I meant to do with no air?**

 **Natalie's POV:**

My heart beats rapidly, yet I keep my cool. Sarah sits in the seat in front of me, blatantly ignoring my attempts to have a conversation. She picks at her fingernails and nods her head to the music Erudite somehow created. She wears one ear bud and the other rests on her chest. I see the small bulge of her hearing aid in her jumper's pocket. I sigh and tap my fingers on the table, grabbing her attention. She rolls her eyes, pauses the music and raises an eyebrow, looking at me with a deathly stare.

"Sarah. You know I missed you."

"Do I? You never said that in the notes. Oh, wait. You never sent any. Thank God you came to your senses and let me stay with Tris. Who is still hurting over your harsh words from three days ago." I capture my bottom lip with my teeth and groan.

"I didn't mean it!" I say for the hundredth time for the last hour.

"Or did you? It was quite mean. You wouldn't like it if someone used your insecurities against you, would you now?" I keep quiet.

"Exactly. Now if you have something better to tell me, I'm all ears."

"People are sorry for how they treated you."

"And they can't tell me themselves? Do you not see the looks they all give me every time I walk through here? One of them even signed that I should just 'go to hell'. How they learnt that, I do not know but it kills. They all hate my guts. I cannot keep visiting you like this. Either you get them sorted or I will stop coming. You can protest all you like but I will not return. If that ever happens, good luck with coming out of hiding and getting me back," she sneers before shoving her earphone in her ear and resuming the loud but muffled music. I go back to nibbling my lip and wring my hands. I glance over at the paperwork I neglected for the past few nights, and sigh again, shaking my head.

"Sarah." Sarah stops nodding her head but continues the tapping of her feet.

"Sarah." The rhythmic beat ceases and she huffs, yanking the bud out.

"What now?"

"Please talk to me."

"About what? I'm still pissed at you."

"Can we please move on from that?"

"No! You did not once apologise the times I have been coming, you never uttered an apology to Tris either! You broke her even more! Her own mother told her that she intended to abandon her. You fed her with lies and then bluntly attack her. If you never loved her, why now? Why make her walk closer to the light of forgiveness, only to burn it out and leave her there in the darkness with no one to reach out for? Her trust was slowly building up in each of us and now it has crumbled. You do not even treat Caleb like this, if you even keep in contact with him. She has nightmares now, recounting the first few years after the day you left her. Average is four a night. Not like you care, is it?" Four? Oh no.

"I was only saying that for her to give you up."

"Oh! That was a great plan! Not."

"I will always love her. I regret letting her go through that."

"More lies. In fact, I don't even know the difference with you anymore." I cringe slightly at her awful words.

"You know, it's funny how your first words to me are always, 'Will you come back?'. Yeah, sure! Erm, keep on dreaming, Mother. You do not ask how my day went. Did Bea tell you that I have a boyfriend? He is cute. Hector is the name **(thank you, Stella Nite Wolfblood)**. I used to have a crush on this person, Jake but we slowly realised that we both viewed each other as close friends or as 'siblings'. He introduced me to Hec. We hit it off straight away."

"Tris let you have a boyfriend? The tattoo is reasonable but a boyfriend is just out of the question!" I scream, standing up and gesturing to the quote and rose on her tricep.

"Relaaaaaax. It's not like I lost my virginity." I scoff.

"Yet." She shrugs, inspecting her nails. I growl and she looks at me through her eyelashes with a humoured look.

"I was joking. Why are you taking it as hard as Jack Black's d*ck? I could have a boyfriend here, right under your nose and you wouldn't know. At all."

"What the? Now that is disrespectful and she doesn't know what's going on between you two!" I retort.

"It's not good to assume, Natalie. It makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me' but in this situation, you are on your own. Now sit your 'ass' down and control yourself. Plus, Hector is one of her friends' brother so it's all good. I thought we agreed not to blow up?"

"Don't call me that. I am your mother. You don't get to tell me what to do and aren't you blowing up yourself?"

"Isn't that your name? Is there a law that I cannot call my mother by her name? Well, I just did and my face is not as red as a tomato, I am not growling like a rabid dog, I am not screaming at anyone. In fact, I'm as calm as a normal day." She smiles and sets her phone down onto the table. She stands up and walks around my office, scanning my things. I stay planted in front of my chair, eyes stuck on her figure.

"Don't push me."

"I'm not behind you," she laughs, throwing her head back.

"Gawd!" I slam my fist on the mahogany desk, making her stop her laughter abruptly and glare at her.

"You are really testing me right now."

"Where's the paper and pen?" She smirks. I stalk to her and gaze into her eyes.

"Why are you so rude with me?" I speak softly. She rolls her eyes again and stuffs her hand in her trousers' pockets. She sets her glare to the ground but raises it back to me, eyes softening.

"You hurt my sister mentally. You never contacted me for three weeks. Then unexpectedly, you want me back. Did you not want me to stop suffering anymore? You confuse me. You say one thing then change it into another. You love her. Now you don't. You didn't want to leave her. But you were glad to? She has returned to that closed off girl she used to be. The gang finally got her walls down but thanks to you, she is quiet. And seeing her pain, even if it's just for a second or three hours, rips my heart and it's even more excruciating, with the knowledge it's to do with you." I bow my head in regret.

"You have no time to wallow in guilt. What's been done has been done. No taking it back with plenty of apologies or getting her to forgive you. You recklessly set off the time bomb and let it blow up, wounding those around her. I hear her sobs every morning and every night. Her fear is actually turning into Andrew. When you said that, she automatically stopped the physical contact with me. She refrains from touching many people for more than a few seconds and it's affected Tobias. He is even sleeping on the couch now. She has shut herself in her office now, only coming out for meals, toilet breaks and all of that. And it's hurting me. She is no longer the protective but fun mother figure. She believes what you said with every single bone in her body. And thanks to her stubbornness, she rejects every compliment we bath her with. She's even stopped singing in the shower!" Tears tumble down her beautiful porcelain face and I hesitantly reach out, successfully wiping a few off before she slaps my hand away.

"I can wipe my own face, thank you very much," she hisses before tugging her sleeve up, wrapping it in her fist and rubs her face before sniffing and strolling back to her seat. She does not sit down though, she grabs her phone and checks the time.

"Oh look at that. Time's up. Have a good evening. I really enjoyed this (!)" My eyes well over and she either notices or chooses to ignore it.

"Bye Natalie!" She giggles before dashing out of the room to miss my reaction. I slump down the wall, clutching my face and sobs wrack my body. What have I done and who have I become? I scream and chuck one of my lamps across the room with eyes closed, hearing the satisfying crunch of it and breathe out.

"Ma'am?" I turn my head to the door and see a terrified Estelle.

"Ah, is everything okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She tilts her head in sympathy. I smile grimly and pull myself up.

"Losing two of your daughters mentally and emotionally is tough. But I'll live."

"Will you really? You have ignored that stack of paperwork. You are not eating. You rarely come out now and every time I walk, past your bedroom, the light's off but I can hear you faintly. This is killing you. Why not try to patch up the damage with Tris? You may not get her trust but you could at least try and be better, for her."

"Easier said than done," I scoff, pushing past her, ignoring the fact the area quietened down, but the silence is loud, with the accompaniments of tins being shook and spoons hitting against the sides, and I glide to my bedroom with footsteps behind me.

"Look, I understand Tris's pain."

"Yeah, okay," I laugh.

"No, really. The reason why I left Erudite was because my mother disowned me. She ignored me for five years. My father tried to help but she hated me, because I was not the intelligent daughter she wanted. Now, what you did was awful. Yes, I hate Tris but I can agree with her and Sarah. Don't lose them the way my mother lost me," Estelle mumbles before stepping out of my bedroom and shuts the door behind her.

Am I really that bad? Should I try to make it better? Or will I forever be labelled as Natalie until I die? **Are you really asking yourself that? Go and overdose yourself with peace serum, bitch. No one likes you. (*gets looks from people* Guys, one time cuss. *still giving me judgemental looks* One time! *throws hands up in the air and walks away with stares going deep into my soul*.) Plus, Caleb is just a guy who no one talks about...**

 **Lynn's POV:**

"She's like a walking zombie following a routine! I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss our banter."

"Innit?! Oh, do you now?" Celeste grins and I give a her a 'really' look.

"Back to the topic. She doesn't even acknowledge me," Sarah grumbles.

"I'm sleeping on the couch now." Four mumbles.

"Yeah, wait what?" Will looks at Four.

"She's afraid of turning into Andrew. We never said we love each other but it is obvious. She's scared of hurting me or Sarah so she's resisting most of the physical touch."

"Wow, Natalie really hit a nerve that night," Zeke mutters.

"Definitely," I agree. Everyone nods and we fall into a weird silence. Even tables around us are curious to why we aren't being loud like usual.

"We've lost our touch. This is getting out of hand," Chris growls and stands up.

"I'm talking to her. No boys allowed. Girls, if you want, join me. I'll be in her office!" Chris speed-walks out of the cafeteria and I share eye contact with Shauna, Sarah, Celeste, Amber and Marlene.

"Yeah, let's go," Amber speaks and we all get out of our seats.

"Hector, we'll be back." I kiss my younger brother on the cheek and he glares, wiping it off. I laugh and ruffle his hair. He smiles reassuringly to Sarah who nods and waves before catching up with us. We walk out of the cafeteria, finding Chris who has a frantic look on her face.

"She's not in the office and isn't answering the apartment door!"

"Have you checked the pool?" Sarah suggests. Chris gasps and grins.

"No I haven't! Let's go!" We run to our place and hear splashes from behind the door. I open the door and we all see she is doing laps. She either heard us or chose to ignore us. We sit on the chairs, watching her until she finally gives up and looks at us.

"Hi?" she asks, giving a mock wave.

"Cut the crap. We want our best friend back. Whoever you are, we don't like you." Tris scoffs and climbs out of the water.

"Yeah well, the feeling's mutual. I thought you say thing that are meant to said, not the sugarcoated version."

"We do," Chris deadpans.

"No, you don't. Claiming I'm beautiful, strong, selfless and all that bull."

"Oh so now you choose to believe the mother who left you age 4 and turned up last year? Yeah okay," Sarah comments, "you know she was only saying that for you to give me up. You're killing me here. You're killing all of us."

"Speak for yourself. I'm already dead," Shauna scowls. Tris bites her lip and looks down.

"You're forcing Tobias to give you space and look where that's going. You are not letting all of us help you through this. We all know what you are going through and sure, we do not understand it fully but you can help us in return. You're slowly pushing yourself to the point where we won't be able to fix you." Celeste murmurs.

"You won't turn into that piece of trash. He is a douche. You are not. You have qualities he does not. We know you can be a great person."

"I haven't know you long personally but your smile can light up a room, you can take on the Pedrad boys, you took it upon yourself to forgive Peter for that night. Tobias is happier around you, you accept people, our girls' nights are hilarious with you refusing to do the "girly sh*t you people do". Don't do this to yourself," Amber whispers.

"Bea. I love you. We all do. Please do not beat yourself up about this. Don't you see what you are doing to me? My sister, the one I grew to love, is in there." Sarah walks towards her, pointing to her heart.

"You said you never want to hurt me. You've already broken that promise," Sarah mumbles with glazed eyes. This was the final straw so Tris breaks down and grabs Sarah into her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Tris wails. We all rush to her and engage in a group hug.

"What's up with the hair?" I shoot. She glares at me.

"Why you talking?" She laughs. She looks down and her eyes widen.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?" She screams, pointing to my ugly loafers.

"I was hungover okay? I grabbed these and wore them to breakfast. Don't judge!" I groan. Every one cracks up and I shake my head in amusement. We all stumble back to her apartment where the boys catch us on the way.

"You got her back! YES!" Uriah hollers.

"You missed me that much? I swear you never reacted like this when Marlene returned after she left to see her cousin in Amity?" Tris raises an eyebrow. Uriah blushes and we all laugh.

"Can I hug you?" Zeke asks. Shauna pops up from behind me and gives him a look. He raises his two hands and steps back.

"I'll take his hug!" Uriah raises a hand and steps towards her. Marlene crosses her arms and Uriah stops, lowering his hand with a mumble that sounded like, 'no, I won't.' Peter locks eyes with Amber and she is smiling sweetly. He bows his head. Will shakes his head at Chris's questioning look.

"I'm not hugging her," Hector says to Sarah who laughs. Four glances around.

"Oh, that's all of you? Suckers." Four opens his arms and Tris walks into his embrace.

"I missed you," Four whispers in her ear.

"I know." She squeezes him tighter and he kisses her neck. She squirms and leans back, reaching up toward him. He gets the hint and meets her lip halfway.

"Aw. Ok, now can you stop?" Sarah giggles.

"It was only three seconds!" Four huffs. We laugh and Tris pecks him before grabbing his hand.

"As much as I love this reunion, I'm only in a bikini and my hoodie and I'd love that warm shower," Tris speaks. We all chatter on the way to her apartment and settle ourselves in the living room.

"COD!" Sarah yells and grabs a controller. Four get another and Peter is quick too. The Pedrad twins argue over it, meaning Hector snatches the last pad. Zeke notices this and stops, earning a slap in the face.

"Uriah!" he screams. We burst out laughing and Uriah smile sheepishly. We talk for the next ten minutes, hearing a musical voice waft from the bathroom, which makes us smile. Tris exits her room with her smile, dressed in yoga pants and a camisole.

"Who won?"

"I did," Four chuckles.

"Obviously. 2nd?"

"Sarah."

"Hector got beat by his girlfriend? Ouch…Let me guess, Peter is sulking because he got beat, not by one but two, 14 year olds?"

"Bingo," I shout. She laughs and plops herself next to Four on the floor, he shakes his head and pulls her onto his lap. She giggles and wiggles a bit, causing him to groan.

"Really? Just one movement and she's already got you needing a cold shower?" I ask incredulously. Everyone chortles and Four goes bright red.

"Let's watch a film?" Chris inquires.

"None of that chick flick stuff. My brain is fried," Zeke whines. Shauna whacks his head and Zeke shrinks away.

"But I watch them for you. Only you, baby." Zeke grins and Shauna kisses him on the cheek, rolling the eyes.

"Whipped," Four whispers, earning a glare.

"Yuck," Uriah gags.

"Oh really? So it's aww for Fourtris but when it comes to us, it's yuck? Why?"

"We ship them. You're just a normal couple." Will shrugs.

"Who asked you?" Zeke shrieks. We all cough in laughter.

"How did we get off the subject of movies onto couple ships?" Chris muses.

"Pedrad boys," Tris chuckles.

"Of course," I mumble. A pillow is chucked at my head and I glare at Uriah. He smirks and I smile back sweetly, causing his face to fall.

"Anyways! Fast and Furious 7?" Tris calls out and we agree.

"O, m, g. That was totally emotional. And the song at the end is just pure deepness."

"Deepness?" Will repeats.

"Oh shut up," Chris huffs. We chuckle slightly and it is quiet. A whisper grabs our attention.

"What did you just say?" Zeke asks Four. He sighs and faces Tris who has a dumbfounded look.

"Tris. There's something I've been meaning to say but I'm not sure if it's certain."

"Why don't we keep a chart or something then?"

"I don't want to scare you off."

"But of course, you know me."

"This is too cute," Chris whisper-shouts while munching on her remaining popcorn. I flick her and she giggles along with the other girls.

"Beatrice Grace Prior, I love you."

"WAAY!" Zeke and Uriah holler. We scream and Tris blushes, shaking her head.

"I-I-I love you too, Tobias James Eaton."

"EEK!" Shauna squeals, jumping up. We all dance around the blushing couple, well I just smile and walk out of the way of the bouncing girls.

"Now can I come back to our bed?"

"Why not?" Zeke waggles his eyebrows, nudging Uriah and Peter. Will snorts and pinches the bridge of his nose while us girls, except me, chatter on about the couple. Sarah and Hector ignore us and they create a bubble of game world.

 **You were right, Chris. This was too cute. _Chris-_ I always am right. _Me-_ *eye roll* really?**

 **Anyways! Hoped you liked this. Few time skips and all of that. Sad chapter at first but then again, we got Tris back! Yaaaaaaaaaaay. But, don't be expecting something light for the next one...:/. Till later, BooksLover2000...**

 **Hey! Before you leave, to drop me a review (like of course), go and check out Who Am I? (Modern AU) by one of the good authors and a person who I talk to, Deen319.**

 **Summary: Tris is a spoiled brat, moving from Maine, acting as if she's up there, and will be whipped into shape by the squad. Are they going to succeed? Or fail epically? :). Plus, if it's not too much, check out her others, Cloning With Tris or Lifestory! (Both based off Allegiant and Tris does not die.)**

 **Have a good day, afternoon or night. By the way, are there any boys here? Except for the Fourtris cult. Longest chapter yet *wipes** **off imaginary dust on shoulders and does the swag walk expertly***


	19. Easy, I'm On Your Side Here

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Shelly1985, glad you did!**

 **PMakepeace98, thankyou!**

 **ReaderGirl2000, really good reviewer. The chapter simply loves you. Am I?! Hahaa x**

 **Pansycakes rule, language pardoned. Everyone's thinking it, aren't they? xD**

 **Hannah(Guest) Did you mean to post that on here? Or Roth High by Deen319? Hahaa :)**

 **Dauntless4664, yay! Yeah, it was intense, wasn't it? All the emotions running throughout the entire chapter. Thankyou! :D**

 **LittleDucky911, yas we did! *dances crazily even though I was the one who wrote the chapter?* yes, Hector is the boyfriend. Thought I made that clear in the visit to Natalie? Probs didn't, haha :)**

 **Rubberduckybugati, great review. Glad you liked it. Here's the update.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, haha yay! Your ideas are good sooooooo why not?! Hehee (P.S. That's cool.)**

" ** _The rough must always accompany the smooth. Without one or the other one learns nothing about oneself."_**

 ** _-Solange Nicole_**

 **I do not own any part of Love More by Chris Brown or Let's Get It On by James Arthur.**

 **Zeke's POV:**

"Inject them with these tomorrow. It will just speed up the process, and I have the factionless on my side now. Especially with Natalie as the leader." My neck cracks at the fast movement but I ignore this and watch the camera. Natalie is involved? Max knew she was alive? Jeanine knew she was alive? I groan and sprint out of the room, yelling at Will to 'man the fort', keeping the mental image of the orange transmitters that will change our lives in my mind. For the worse.

I run through hallways, screaming for Tris. Her office door pops open and blonde hair faces me. I skid and almost collide with her back.

"What now?" Tris grumbles. I look at her closely and see her lipstick is smudged and her hair is ruffled. I peep through the door and see a smirking Four.

"My maaaaaan," I chuckle. Tris slaps my shoulder and I jerk away from her, laughing.

"Why were you screaming the whole compound down?" She reminds me. Oh yeah!

"Natalie is included in the war plans, they're deciding to do it tomorrow, whatever 'it' is and the thing is Jeanine and Max knew of her existence!"

"No," Tris breathes, "I knew I should have checked that paperwork!" Tris bangs her head on the doorframe.

"How do we stop it?" Four asks, coming closer, showing the full view of his lipstick covered face and unbuttoned shirt.

"I've tried billions of times to hack their mainframe but some guy called C4L3B.P manages to block me."

"Caleb? NO!" Tris facepalms.

"Wait, nerdy Caleb? The twin? The one who was never abused? Dude!" I huff.

"How did you not figure that out?" I shrug, waving off the question.

"Think logically. Obviously, Jeanine wouldn't make it easy to hack from anywhere so the smartest thing to do is? Hide it at where the serums are coming from," Four explains.

"Erudite."

"So, what do we do?"

"I think we just have to take the serum when they inject everyone and see what happens from there. I have a niggling feeling of who has the sphere and it is not someone you would suspect. Tobias, Uriah, Sarah and I will find a way to stop the stimulation before too much damage is inflicted on Abnegation. Group meeting. Tonight," Tris orders. I nod and walk away, pulling my phone out of my pocket, initiating a group chat.

 _To; Bae, TrisP, FourE, Bro, Marle neC, LynnA, CelesteM, WillL, ChrisJ, PeterH, AmberB, HectorA, SarahP_

 _You: Group Meeting._

 _Bro: Why?_

 _MarleneC: Is it to do with the war plans?_

 _TrisP: What she said ^, it is._

 _ChrisJ: You just had to interrupt us._

 _LynnA: TMI Chris! TMI!_

 _WillL: What? We could have been sleeping._

 _CelesteM: Yeah, okay. ^ *eye roll* we are not stupid._

 _You: Wait, Will, aren't you meant to be in the control room?_

 _WillL: Erm..._

 _ChrisJ: He is (smirking face)_

 _You: Oh, c'mon!_

 _SarahP: There are young eyes here, people._

 _HectorA: Speak for yourself; I am enjoying this._

 _FourE: I like this guy^ and we don't need to talk about their intimate moments. (straight face with closed eyes)_

 _You: Thank you, Four. But why you talking? If I recall correctly, you and Tris were in an intense makeout sesh. In her office...*rubs chin*_

 _AmberB: What, no?! (wide eyes)_

 _TrisP: Why do they need to know what we were doing? *tilts head*_

 _Bro: Correction: 'Why do they need to know what we ARE doing?' (smirking face)_

 _FourE: Shut up, Uriah._

 _LynnA: I'm dying (laughing emoji)_

 _HectorA: So am I ^ (double laughing emojis)_

 _TrisP: Sarah, you better not say anything... (eyes)_

 _SarahA: Whaaaat? (angel emoji)_

 _PeterH: My phone is just blowing up and my face is wet. With tears of laughter. (countless laughing emojis)_

 _SarahP: SAME! ^_

 _TrisP: Really? Wait, where's Urlene? Celynn? Chrill? Wait, don't answer the first and last one. Shauna's not here either?_

 _LynnA: Really? What are we doing then?_

 _FourE: Movies._

 _CelesteM: He's right. *shrugs*_

 _FourE: Ofc. (smiley face)_

 _LynnA: Oh shush._

 _Bae: As for me, I died. But resurrected (laughing emoji)_

 _TrisP: I give up!_

 _FourE: BYE! (waving emoji)_

 _You: Enjoy! (smirking face)_

 _Sarah: Let's get it ooooooon (music notes)_

 _HectorA: Till we get it right, we gon... (headphones emoji)_

 _Lynn: F*ck some more! I'mma get it, till we get it (couple emoji)_ **Lynn carried on from Hector btw.**

"Hey, babes." I turn my head to Shauna strutting towards me.

"Hey, baby." She stops in front of me and I take my time to scan her from the bottom to the top. **Do you mind hurrying up?**

"You're wearing my favourite heels and that top is beautiful..." I lick my lips. **How can you have heel preferences?**

 _You: BYE! Urgent call!_

 _Will: We can see you people in the cameras._

I laugh and put my middle finger up to the top left corner of the hallway. I shove my phone in my pocket and pull Shauna towards me. We engage in a liplock and my phone buzzes. Our hands roam everywhere and my phone buzzes continuously. The radio in the waistband of my jeans fizzes with static.

"Dude! Get a room!" Will screams over the FM. I chuckle and slip a finger in Shauna's booty shorts.

"No! No! No! Oh, he did it!" Will complains after Shauna mewls. Christina laughs in the background.

"Yes, Shauna!"

"Let's take this to the empty dorm room," Shauna sighs on my mouth, my finger still pumping in and out.

"It's too far," I grumble.

"It's right next to us." I turn my head slightly and see she is right. I carry her so that she's straddling my torso and we fall into the room.

"Thank you! And I will go now." Will turns off the radio and Shauna giggles. I smirk and... **(this is where he stops 'narrating'. Winkwink.)**

 **I just basically made it funny/ fluffly to stretch out the coming of the war but I'm sad to say, here it is.**

 **Pills and Potions. We're overdosing. Can't stand it but I still, love you. Okay, here it is.**

 **Third's POV: This part is in part tense.**

They were injected during breakfast. Funny, right? They took the same approach as the Amity who puts peace serum in bread.

Max and the unofficial leaders, Nikolai and Ethan decided to put it in the food. Of course, no one knew until they were notified after a few bites of their food.

"Oh yeah. There's a tracking system in your digestive system now." Max smiled when he got the attention of the cafeteria.

"WHY?" a stranger yelled.

"Protocol."

"You never did this before, why now?" the stranger's friend pointed out. Max pulled out a gun and clicked it towards him. The friend raised his hands in surrender.

"Any more questions and I won't hesitate. That goes for all of you." The gang sat in silence, not wanting to consume any more of the serum that would take over them at sometimes in the night or morning coming. Well, all except Tris, Four, Uriah and Sarah and others in the compound.

The group meeting was intense the night before. Everyone screamed and shouted at each other. Marlene raged at Tris for wanting to risk Uriah's life but Uriah and Four had the computer skills is what Tris argued with. Why take Sarah then? Shauna pointed out.

 _"Do you really think I would just leave her with you? You people will be mindless drones and if I am right, Jeanine will immediately see Sarah is not part of it then get one of you to shoot her. I am so not up for that! Moreover, our mother's in this. Why not use her beloved daughter? After all, from my contact in the factionless, she did neglect that paperwork to try and "bond" with Sarah. You know I am right with this. I would never risk either one of their lives intentionally. If I had the choice, I would do this by myself. After all, I am good at computers, who do you think taught Zeke? However, I cannot just waltz in there and assume that the computer would be free for me to play with. I need backup. You people will be bloodthirsty zombies so it is not like what we are going to do will affect you. We have to get that drive and take it to Candor." The whole living room quietened down at Tris's blow up and immediately realised she was right._

The day lagged on since the gang did not do anything entertaining. They all decided to work for the whole day, not wanting to forget about the impending doom that came closer every millisecond, every second, every minute and every hour until the sun gave up its spot to the moon and the blue sky followed on, allowing the black to stain the atmosphere. For some reason, the black had silver twinkling lights with it that night. Like it knew that some more would join them the next few hours.

Shauna revealed her four-week pregnancy to Tris. Zeke didn't have knowledge of it, since he would freak out and they mentally prayed nothing went wrong.

A game of Candor or Dauntless was initiated, lifting the cursed fog on their minds and it lightened the mood.

Zeke was dared countless times and one of them had him saying 'in my pants' at the end of every sentence he said, including dares. He was teased for this each time he dared someone and it annoyed hell out of him. Uriah went as far as putting his hands down Zeke's pants, which made everyone double over in laughter.

Tris and Four were tricked into kissing each other; Shauna had to give Peter a lap dance, which ended up in Amber slapping him for being hard. Oops? Sarah and Hector had a taster, where they did three minutes and a half in heaven. Lynn and Tris glared at Christina for this but when they saw it did not get too far, they relaxed. When they finished the game, the mood switched, all the laughter died down and the cloud of death returned.

The gang decided to sleep in Tris's office where there were cameras of outside and stayed awake.

 **Back to present tense. Had to rewrite this, kmt.**

 _Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._ Tris shoots up from her comfortable position in between Four's legs and shakes him awake. Uriah earns a flick on his mouth and Sarah gets a smooth rubbing motion on her cheek. Tris had stayed up, watching each person, conversing with Lynn. Lynn blanked out during a sentence and everyone else woke up, except Amber. Tris flicks her on the nose and gestures wildly, clearly asking 'what the?' Amber smiles sheepishly and Tris sighs, shaking her head.

"They're leaving." Christina opens the door and everyone files out rhythmically, in unison.

"Amber?" Uriah asks and Amber smiles sheepishly again.

"Blend in!" Tris whisper-shouts and the five of them transform into the roles of mindless drones. Some of the factionless were already approaching Abnegation, which made it scarier.

Tris mentally prays that the other Divergents she warned are doing the same thing. They all agreed to meet in an alleyway where they would run to Candor, which luckily was not far from Abnegation.

They're led to the Pit with four pairs of tables are waiting for them with gaps for eight lines to grab a hug gun, the same length as Four's calf, and two rounds of ammo. Tris smiles internally when she realises she has to follow the gang and the quartet in tow breathe mentally for her quick thinking. All of this is done quickly and efficiently. Eric stands with Max, staring intently at Tris and the other four behind her. His eyes widens when they fall on Sarah. Of course.

"Check they're all good to go," Max orders when the lines freeze, all guns retrieved. Eric fortunately gets Tris's line and the other next to it.

"Pretending to be normal? Nice," Eric whispers as he brushes past Tris. He walks to Sarah but backtracks with a malicious grin and an evil twinkle in his eyes. He keeps his eyes on Four and leans in towards Tris.

He puckers up his lips and kisses her cheek, _right_ next to the corner of her lips. Tris itches to break her charade and wipe the kiss away after slapping the smile off his face but keeps a calm facade, pretending not to register anything. Sarah grinds her teeth and Four breathes heavier subtly and Uriah's eyes are yearning to pop out their sockets. Amber rolls her eyes mentally.

"All clear?" Max shouts from across the Pit.

"Crystal," Eric yells, staring at Four. Everyone comes back alive, not literally, and heads towards the tracks where oddly a train awaits them. Everyone clambers on, forming straight lines then doors are closed, the dark enveloping each car and the train jostles before speeding towards the faction of selflessness.

"Everyone okay?" Tris mumbles after getting rid of the bacteria on her cheek. Four clears his throat and mutters a yeah while Uriah scoffs. Sarah reaches blindly for Tris's hand and Tris grabs it, squeezing it reassuringly. The train halts a few minutes later, in front of Abnegation. Amber keeps quiet, knowing that everyone else is confused.

"My parents," Four whispers and it is enough for Tris to understand.

"Your mother was Dauntless. She'd know what to do," Four sighs and the doors open. Hands are let go and facades returned. Everyone files out and Tris catches sight of the girls turning one way but the boys another.

"Get to Erudite," Tris mumbles, seeing that where the boys are headed is in the general direction of Erudite. Uriah and Four follow the long line and the duo follows the females. People run into houses, member dragged out without a clue of what is going on. Kids, teens, adults and the elderly all forced to get onto the floor, not anticipating their execution. Shots ring out and screams erupt. Tris flinches internally but follows on, keeping her on Shauna. She changes her gaze's direction, missing something crucial. People distribute in a certain pattern and the closer you are to the back, the further along you go.

Tris spots Evelyn and Marcus Eaton dashing out of a house, Evelyn in the lead. She looks around and turns to Sarah.

 _When I say, you run to that couple. Tell them you are Tobias's girlfriend's sister. Tell them to go to the Ferris Wheel, I'll meet you there._

 _I'm not leaving you._

 _You have to._

 _No._

 _Go._ Sarah hesitates before sprinting and Tris sees she has caught up with the Eatons. Tris smiles faintly and copies what everyone else is doing but she goes to a certain person's house.

Jack Black.

She uses her weight to knock down the door, skids through, and sees Jack cowering under a table with his wife and Susan, who is clutching a transparent ball. The Sphere.

"This is your fault, you know? Having that Sphere in your possession. What I suggest you do is go to Candor. Now," Tris demands and the trio obey her immediately. She is in tow, on lookout and finds Eric walking towards them. Amber leaves to keep on walking since the line was not exactly finished.

"Hurry up!" she yells. The trio speeds up and Eric sees this, increasing his speed, now sprinting.

"You know what? Carry on, I'll deal with him."

"No, we need you. We don't know what to do with this!" Barbara cries. **I forgot the poor lady's name.**

"It's a good thing I do. Just get to Candor. Jack Kang is expecting you." Barbara whimpers and Susan shouts at her mother and she, clearly not expecting this, picks up her skirt and runs as well.

"Pull off your dresses!" Susan hands the ball to her father and does this. Barbara bites her lip and yanks it off reluctantly.

"Well, well. Where's the mini you?"

"What do you want?" Tris spits at Eric, turning the safety of her gun off, spotting Shauna walking strong, she breathes out in relief for all the wrong reasons.

"Easy, I'm on your side here!"

"Ha, yeah." Tris scoffs and Eric steps closer.

"I only convinced my aunt not to inject me because I was Divergent, however she doesn't know that," Eric admits. Tris gasps and lowers her gun.

"I had a feeling you'd send the boys to Erudite so I led them to a car that Cara Lewis was waiting with. The other Divergents are on their way to Candor as we speak."

"Thank you?"

"Let's move."

"How can I trust you?"

"I know I've been a pyscho but I did that for a reason. Plus, you didn't shoot me, did you?" Eric leads her through different alleyways where a sleek blue Mercedes sits. He jumps into the driver's seat and Tris plops herself into the passenger side. Eric revs the engine and they are zooming off to Erudite.

"Wait, we need to go to the Ferris Wheel!" Tris shouts over the loud engine. Eric slows down and turns into the Pier. The Eatons and Sarah were fidgeting, looking around frantically.

"Sarah! Marcus! Evelyn! In here!" Tris yells from the window. The said three dash to the car and pile in the back.

"Hang on," Eric growls before stepping violently on the gas pedal.

 **We're skipping time a lot, aren't we?**

"I'm sorry, Tris," Uriah mumbles when the car pulls up to the glassed entrance.

"Where's Tobias?" Tris screams.

"Listen. We got in and found the stimulation. Jeanine walked in like nothing was happening, I got thrown out and last thing I heard was, 'he will be good to test on.'"

"What the f*ck? How did she even know?"

"Erm..." Eric raises a finger and scratches his neck nervously. Tris narrows her eyes and scowls.

"Tell me, Eric. Are you on her side or ours?"

"I swear, yours! I fed her the information before I changed my mind."

"How did you even know we were sending the boys to Erudite though? I know you said you had a feeling but I do not exactly believe that at the moment!"

"I watched them?" he said, questioning himself. Tris huffs and lets her head fall back, sending a mental prayer to the gods above.

"Oh, I swear to God that I won't skip a beat to kill you if I discover you've been f*cking us over because I'm trusting you right now. Do not double-cross me. Take us to the room, Uriah," Tris breathes, glaring at Eric. Sarah grabs her hand and tugs on it.

 _Calm down, please?_ Tris sighs but nods.

"Where's Amber?"

"Abnegation." Uriah walks in with Eric beside him. People run to get security, however Eric's ties to Jeanine stop them. The Eatons follow on with high chins, and the sight that awaits them, oh, it is not good.

 **Who needs to know how they are walking?**

They reach the room and it's white with monitors scattered all over the room, accompanied by chairs. There is a huge screen, showing the death count, which is steadily rising. Tobias sits in one of these seats, tapping away.

"Tobias, what the hell?" Tris walks to him and touches his shoulder. Tobias spins in his seat and glares at her. He stands up and scoffs.

"Why did he just do that?" Tris turns to Uriah. Everyone is surrounded, Evelyn's in a fighting crouch, and Marcus standing tall with a gun and Sarah is back to back with Uriah while Eric is staring his aunt down.

"Tobias doesn't know you the way he did," Jeanine speaks cooly.

"Did?"

"Oh, he's a "robot" now. He sees you as an enemy. He's not as strong as you so he can't fully resist the serum." Jeanine presses a button on the remote she has then Tobias growls behind Tris. Tris's eyes widens and she swivels in time to dodge a punch. She fights and blocks punches, kicks and feet sweeps.

"Tobias, stop! You're hurting me!" His eyes return to their normal shade of blue for a second but he is pulled back into his crazy state.

Tris is shoved onto the floor and a gun flies out of her boot. Tris crawls quickly to it and plucks it up, facing Tobias, raising her gun.

"Oh wow, so you would kill him? Funny that, you see, he said he knew you so well that you wouldn't even think of shooting him."

"He's right. However, I won't think twice of letting him kill me either." Sarah gasps and shakes her head furiously. Tris places the gun in Tobias's hands and lift the gun up to her temple, tapping his hand to do it. He clicks off the safety and Tris smiles weakly.

Uriah grins, knowing what she is trying to do. Eric chuckles internally, marvelling at her quick thinking and finding of a loophole. Jeanine beams but for the wrong thoughts.

"I love you. I always will, Tobias James Eaton," Tris whispers. Tobias lightly touches the trigger but something in those words causes him to break out of his daze and the gun clatters to the ground,

Tobias pulls Tris to him and kisses her, muttering apologies between each peck.

Jeanine screams in frustration and orders her guards to do something but they stand dumbfounded, at the fact, their leader was defied. Tobias runs to the trolley in the corner of the room, grabbing a serum and plunges it in Jeanine's neck. She switches into the same form as Tobias previously was.

"Turn off the stimulation." Jeanine trots to it and her fingers dance over the keyboard, efficiently stopping the Dauntless. The people in black yell in disgust and look around, wondering why dead children and others encircle them.

The gang meet up and collapse to the floor, hugging each other. A fight breaks out within a group of men and the boys run to break it off. Shauna cringes in pain subtly but shakes it off, thinking it is not important.

Tobias pulls Jeanine out of her daze and she cries at her failure.

"You." She points at Eric.

"What?"

"You were meant to keep them away from here!"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"You hate Divergents too!"

"But I thought it was bad to hate yourself though?"

"You're Divergent? My own nephew? No, this must be a sick joke."

"Now you know that Divergents aren't as harmful as you make them out to be. You can manipulate them to be arrogant but by leaving them alone, they'll be good people too." The Dauntless guards cough in awkwardness, not sure what to do.

"So you guys were involved in this too? I can see you, Max." Max walks out of the adjoining room with Ethan and Nikolai.

"Jeanine Matthews. Max Andrews. Ethan Andrews, yes I know your last name. And Nikolai Prior."

A guard stepped forwards and used the handcuffs they were equipped with to join each leader's hands. Uriah narrows his eyes at Nikolai and so does Tobias. Sarah fidgets and the Eatons gasp, recognising the young male.

"Tell me, Ethan. Did you enjoy being persuaded by your father? Dear Nikolai, did it feel good to go against the faction of your upbringing? Your father? So you knew about our mother but never told me? Wow, a good relationship my a*s. You were nothing but a deceit. So were you, Caleb!" The young twin emerged from the shadows with a guilty smirk on his face.

"You had your own part in this. Nice. You two are no longer my brothers. That label was lost the minute you decided to try to hunt Divergents, with full knowledge I was one. I just made it official. My own twin and older brother, involved in this. What kind of family name am I carrying? First my mother cheats on her husband, leaves to the factionless, older brother leaves to Dauntless with reason but is pulled in and my used-to-be favourite brother leaves to Erudite and ends up the same way as Nikolai. Where's Andrew?"

"He fled to Amity with the other Abnegations," Evelyn murmurs when no one answered.

"Thank you. He better be prepared for me."

"Take them to Candor," Uriah barks. Five guards drag each person out of the room and Tris sighs. Sarah walks over to Tris.

 _I may or may have not known he was our older brother..._

 _Yeah, I figured._

 _I am sorry for not telling you._

 _Oh, it's all good._ "Reading the file of him a few days before this all happened just helped me not look like a fool," Tris mumbles before strolling out, grabbing the hard drive that contains both the stimulation and CCTV recordings of the invasion attack, which held something important that included her own friend.

"Eric. Are you not driving me to Candor?" Tris calls from behind the door.

"Coming!" Sarah bites her lip and Tobias holds her hand, following Eric. Uriah shuts down the whole computer room and it is engulfed in darkness.

"Let's go, Mr and Mrs Eaton." The said duo are hot on his heels and the car is filled up. **Just pretend they retrieved a 4x4 with seven seats.**

 **So, that was crazy. I guess. Fit in another brother right under your noses, who probably will not live that much longer. Probably. Caleb had a cameo! Should it be permanent or temporary? Max had a son too. Eric was a frenemy, finally becoming a friend at the end, do you like? Or should he retreat to evil? Tobias was still the "robot"; however, the scene played out differently. Jeanine failed. Miserably.**

 **Since people have asked for a second story or specifically Insurgent, how do you feel with me ending this story with a chapter about the interrogations and possible deaths? Then the first of the next story would be about the Sphere? Alternatively, I can just continue.**

 **Caleb and Nikolai did know about the 'death'. They stayed with the Eatons every now and then so some of the beatings were private. Tris never said anything related to the two because she felt betrayed by them, even more when she found out Caleb was hugely involved. Nikolai and Tris never mingled in Dauntless due to the hate Tris had towards him for not protecting her from Andrew. The boys were sleeping over the day Natalie left.**

 **The scene with the girls in the line was inspired by the beginning of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Johnny Depp). Does everyone like how Amber's Divergent? Talking to you, Stella Nite Wolfblood :).**

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**

 **P.S. any questions? By the way, the Blacks will be at Candor, I'm not going to make them become evil and do something else. This is the last full document on my phone, since I wanted you guys to tell me your ideas before I assume what you want. I've started chapter 20 but it's not entirely finished until I incorporate your ideas. Be Brave. Any of y'all have IG?**


	20. Last Chapter? Or NAH!

**Chapter Twenty**

 ** _It's been two months in the story, to be clear. It's now September 14th (just pretend please, for my sake?!) I know the initiation part was not exactly a month, but just. Just change the timeline, yeah? Love you, peeps!_**

 ** _For those who read OhParadise, don't be angry. OhParadise hasn't updated for a while because of college (I think) and all of that. I'm not exactly sure of the situation now because we haven't talked for a while but just hang in there, guys._**

 **PenguinTiff, awesome :)**

 **Shelly1985, wow, never thought you would say something as cute as that. Thankyou!**

 **LittleDucky911, omgomgomg! So many loves for you! I'm as sly as a fly...(rhymes! But doesn't make sense? Bwahaha). Ah! We finally found the source of your itching! I really really really adore you! Our mini conversations are bomb as, aren't they? I'm struggling with the idea though. I'm not exactly sure where to go with this at the moment. I have many ideas but not sure where to put them. But don't fret, I won't take more than three weeks to get it together after this one.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, you loved it? Yay! It's totally okay! I know you liked the surprise :) damn, if only I got that idea before I wrote this chapter...**

 **Hannah(Guest), hahaaa. Thanks!x**

 **Yasmin allyson Eaton, oh. My. Gawd. You're amazing!**

 **Rubberduckybugati, you likey?! Hmm, straddling the fence with Eric, are we now? *gasps* does he?! Ohhhhh, Tobias has some possible competition! Yay! Thankyou!**

 **Just a heads up, the war is not entirely finished. This is just the calm pause before it really gets crazy. Would Jeanine really have one plan and not have back ups? Pff, don't know what world you're living in. There's still someone, or should I say, some people?, that will carry this on. Enough information, let's reaaad peeeeps.**

 **Much Love, Guys. Much Love. 3**

 **Official Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Divergent. The plot is mine though and the extr characters.**

 **Tris's POV:**

I remember as we left, I saw all the factionless standing there with lowered guns and the Dauntless has wide mouths, staring at the waves of dead bodies. My stomach lurched when I saw fellow members with head holes and mouths were open mid scream. Some even had eyes open, the light in their pupils dull, almost gone, gradually fading. The gang were contacted from the radio hidden in Zeke's jacket and they agreed to meet at Candor. I spoke with Shauna and she sounded off, but told me she just felt ill. I shook my head and focused forwards, putting my mind on my mother who was found in one of the safe houses and my siblings who betrayed me in more ways than one that I never knew. Eric removed his right hand off the wheel and grabbed my left. I stared at the joined hands and raised an eyebrow, knowing Tobias was watching the entire exchange.

"I'm not trying to make you love me. It is called comfort. You need it; I can see it. Your head is filled with the images of those bodies and you are wondering about the fate of those people who are at Candor. Just relax. It will all be over soon," he whispered, squeezing my hand and I smiled weakly at his concerned face. He smiled back and put his attention onto the road, but still held my hand, which I was grateful for. I was freezing from the shock and other emotions running through me, so his hand warmed me up and the slow hum of the engine was enough to lull me to sleep with the last sight of the sunrise and Tobias's exhausted face.

 **Okay, now we are back in Candor. Ready for the decided fates of Jeanine, Max, Ethan, Nikolai, Caleb, Natalie and Andrew? No? Oh, well, I could stall for a moment. Actually, no. Suck it up, because people are waiting to kill someone here! By people, I mean me.**

 **Tobias's POV:**

I do not have any reason to be jealous. Right? His words proved that. Then why did I feel so uncomfortable with Tris holding another dude's hand? Oh, probably because that dude was one of her enemies but he helped at the last second, so why was envy rushing through my veins? I grit my teeth and cast my eyes down, trying to regain my composure. I relax and look back up, catching Tris's tired eyes before she falls into a peaceful slumber, hand still latched in Eric's. Anger pulses through me, again, and my mind floods due to my confusion. I shake my head and Sarah rubs my shoulder. I had learned some sign language so what she says next is easy to understand. I was rusty on doing it myself but Sarah told me I was good for a beginner.

 _Are you okay?_ I nod and let my eyes drift to the intertwined hands. She spots my gaze and chuckles under her breath.

 _You are jealous._

 _What, no._

 _Yeah, you are. You're grinding your teeth together, tapping your feet and you keep watching the hands. Tris loves you and only you. Did Eric not say it was comfort? I know your problem._ She beams so widely, I swear I see her teeth sparkle.

 _What problem?_

 _You are IN love with her. You have fallen for her. Hard. And the sight of her holding someone else's hand is killing you. If you loved her, you would not have minded but because you are in love, it's making you uncomfortable._ I mull over her words and realise there was truth in it.

 _Wow, I never knew that. How did someone younger than me figure out my feelings before I did?_

 _I tend to be observant and plus, the look in your eyes every time you watch her, backs it up._

 _She is right, you know._ My mother signs. I look to my left with my hand on my chest and stare at her.

 _What? I know sign language too! And I saw everything she said. I'm glad you've found love in such a beautiful young lady. You accepted her, despite her name and I know that's the son I raised._

 _But she's two years older?_

 _Who cares?_

 _Dad?_

 _Oh, he does not. When this pretty, young girl approached us during the fight, he was angry for a bit but relaxed when we got to know her a bit more. Sarah adores you._

 _Of course._ Sarah smiles. I blush and kiss my mother on the head. She whacks me because I was mocking her height but laughs quietly and whispers, 'my boy'. Sarah leans her head on my shoulder, and before long, we reach the truth faction.

 **Third's POV:**

Tris feels as if she should review the CCTV and she does. She scrolls through each period, not finding anything out of the ordinary. She gets through them and one nips at her attention. She watches it again and gasps.

"No," she whispers, putting the video in a loop. She is in the corner and her head turns, just missing the moment Shauna is kneed in the stomach by an Abnegation male. She plays the clip from where they stopped the sim and catches Shauna's cringe.

She drops the mouse, pauses the video and dashes out of the room Jack Kang let her borrow. The interrogations were not scheduled for another hour so everyone's bound to be in the lunch hall while the prisoners were in a cell, snacking on some bread. She barrels through the doors and every head snaps to see who intruded their loud moments. Everyone is quiet except for Zeke's joking manner and the laughter around him. Tris follows this noise.

"Tris, you okay?" Tobias touches her arm while approaching her. She nods but still scans the crowd for Shauna.

There. Near the window where she was forcing herself to laugh. She sprints to Shauna and grabs her arm. Shauna jumps and gives her a questioning look.

Zeke stops his whirlwind of jokes, Uriah and Marlene snap out of their bubble. Will and Chris are close by with her little sister and Peter is sitting with his mother, who was introduced to Amber. Hector and Sarah hang out with the teens, but watches the scene too.

"Tell me, are you getting any pains? Do not even think of lying. There's hundreds of Candors here and they will gladly point it out if I ask," Tris breathes. Shauna bites her lip, avoiding everyone's gaze and nods slowly.

"You got kneed in the stomach by one of the men you dragged out during the sim. You have to check that right now or I swear to God, you are going to go crazy. Trust me, it isn't pretty."

"What's going on?" Zeke interrupts. Shauna shakes her head and stands up, wincing. Tris holds her hand and pulls her out of the quiet lunchroom. Christina mentioned her mother being a part time nurse/midwife so they head to the infirmary when she is not on fire in the court.

"Someone tell me what's going on?" Zeke screams. It is silent. Zeke huff and slaps the table before attempting to run out but Uriah and Tobias stop him.

"I'm sure my girlfriend and yours know what they're doing. If you demand for answers while you're in this state, it's not going to go anywhere."

"Exactly bro. Though it is weird that they have to go to the infirmary because she was kneed in the stomach. Like we're Dauntless, it's no big deal! We can handle something like that. No need to check it out." Uriah shakes his head and Chris gasps, jumping out her seat and grabs Lynn and Celeste, who were nearby, gesturing for Marlene and Amber to follow.

"What now?" Will whines. Chris shoots a glare over her shoulder and runs off with the other girls in tow.

"You're meant to be the smart one, Will."

"I'm not a girl," Will retorts to Zeke.

"Touché."

 **Shauna's POV:**

My entire being trembles the whole time. During the walk, when Tris asks for Mrs John, and when Mrs John checks me.

"You are very lucky. Since you are four weeks along, in the first trimester still, there was a higher possibility of you miscarrying. However, the knee to the stomach was not strong enough to cause that complication. Your baby survived. And plus, if Tris didn't find out you got kneed, it could've got worse." I breathe out a sigh of relief and sob into my hand. Tris smiles and hugs me; I wrap my arms around her and thank her. The girls barge in with worried looks.

"Hey mum! Wait, the baby's gone?" Christina's face falls. I shake my head, with a smile and the girls sigh in unison.

"How did you know?" Tris points out.

"My mum is a nurse. Plus, Uriah's comment about us being Dauntless and that a knee to the stomach shouldn't be that bad to get checked up. Then I told the girls my theory on the way. It was confirmed when I found out you were in the maternity ward."

"They actually distributed that information to you?" I ask in shock.

"Like I said, my mum is a nurse." She smirks. Mrs John chuckles and shakes her head.

"Zeke is going crazy," Amber comments. Lynn and Marlene hum in response.

"I figured." I mumble. Tris rubs my back and I hug her again.

"Thank you."

"It's okay. You're one of my best friends. If I did not get the feeling to watch the recordings, we would not be here. I just hate myself for turning my head right at that moment."

"It's okay, everything happens for a reason. You had your mind on other things at the same time. Do not blame yourself. At least the baby is all-good. Now, let's go and tell the father." I push myself off the bed and walk out with the girls behind.

"Oh, by the way, he's outside the infirmary. He kind of ran after us?" Christina quickly speaks. I laugh nervously and prepare myself for the upcoming breaking of the news.

 **Zekey's POV: (yay)**

I am going insane. I pace outside the infirmary, waiting for Christina to come back out. The boys are sitting on the side of the entrance, following my aggravated state with their eyes. Lynn walks out first with Celeste's hand in hers.

"She's fine. Just. Be prepared, okay?" Lynn points at me with a finger and I send a 'what' look to the boys who shrug. Marlene bounces out and greets us, before dragging Uriah to Lord knows where. I growl and Four glares at me, silencing me. Amber is next and Peter is up, following her. Chris is beaming and stares at me with an excited look. I tilt my head and Four shakes his head.

"I don't know. I'm not a girl." Shauna trots out with Tris and they are holding hands, and I immediately cross to her. Tris smiles and stands behind Shauna with Four.

"You okay? Do you want to talk in private about what just happened?"

"No, it's okay. Tris already knows the full thing and Four needs to be here for something."

"Okay. What happened? Is everything okay?" I ramble. She bites her lip and fidgets, looking down. I engulf her hands with mine and urge her to look at me. Her wide, brown eyes have a combination of emotions swimming in them and I know my hazel ones hold worry in them.

"He won't freak out. Hopefully," Tris whispers and I shoot her a glare. Shauna giggles and frees one hand to caress my cheek.

"Zeke, how do you feel being a father?" I grin and shrug. I pause and replay her question in my mind. My eyes literally fly out of their sockets and Four stares at Tris who nods.

"No way...," I breathe out, looking down at her flat stomach, however it's the last thing before I see darkness.

 **Tobias's POV:**

"Oh great. He faints," Shauna groans and Tris struggles to hide her laughter before breaking down. Shauna rolls her eyes and I haul him up, laying him across the chairs.

"Congratulations." I nudge her shoulder. Shauna beams and looks anxiously down at Zeke's unconscious form.

"He'll come to terms with it. Sure, you're both young, not yet 19 but you'll be great parents."

"Thank you! Nevertheless, make sure you two get pregnant as well. I want my child to have a playmate. Or even be more than friends, if you get my drift?" She waggles her eyebrows and Tris is quiet, blushing a deep red. I chuckle and kiss her forehead, knowing she is slightly uncomfortable.

"Mum?" Zeke grumbles. I hear a low camera shutter and catch Tris putting her phone back into her jacket's pocket.

"Really?" Shauna smirks. Tris shrugs with a smile.

"Shauna! Just had a dream that you were pregnant. If only it was true..."

"Erm, it is?" Shauna wrings her hands together. Zeke's eyes widen and he scans his surrounding, finally sitting up and is at eye level with Shauna's tummy. He lifts his hands and wraps around her waist.

"My little baby girl or boy is in there. How far along are you?" Tris has joyful tears running down her face. To be honest, the scene in front of us is cute. You did not hear or see that from me.

"Four weeks."

"Four?"

"Present." Everyone takes his or her turn to whack me and I laugh.

"When did you find out?"

"A while ago. Told Tris last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you just yet."

"Hey baby. It is I, your dad. I'm speaking to a foetus but better sooner than later, huh?" I smile and he kisses her stomach before getting up and hugging Shauna who is sobbing. Tris nestles her face in my shoulder and smiles hugely for the couple.

"Guys. The reason why I wanted you to stay, was to see if you'd be the godparents?"

"Dude! Say yes!" Zeke punches my shoulder and Tris looks at me expectantly.

"Why not?" I grin, content with the status. It is not parents, but close to it. Soon it'll be our turn. Hopefully.

 **Eeeeeeek! Y'all see that? He's ready. He's ready, even though he's 16... What should the gender be for Sheke? Anyways, over to the executions, or sentences. More likely to be death but heeeeeeey! Who knows? Oh wait, I do. Hehehehehehehe.**

 **Third's POV: (honestly, I am better in these... Right? Right?)**

Candor huddle into the interrogation room with some of the true Dauntless and it is a whirl of black and white. Jeanine, Max, Ethan, Nikolai, Caleb and Natalie sit on uncomfortable chairs in the centre of the circle everyone subconsciously form and their hands are handcuffed behind the chairs. The gang are at the front and Tris stands strong, ignoring the pleading looks from her family members. If you could call them that.

"We are here today to find out the intentions of these six criminals. However, since three of your Dauntless leaders were part of what happened a few hours ago, we need three to replace them," Tris speaks loudly. Dauntless murmurs excitedly and Candor watches the scene with curious eyes.

"I nominate Four." Chris raises a hand. Tobias clears his throat and scratches his neck nervously.

"Yeah, why not?" Uriah claps his back. Zeke agrees and soon Dauntless are cheering for him. Tobias looks to Evelyn for assurance and she nods with a smile. Tris has a small smile on her face and shrugs when he sets his eyes on her.

"I'm in," Tobias accepts, his deep voice rumbling through the room. Dauntless cheers again and he steps into the centre, standing beside Tris.

"Two more?"

"Will," Celeste chooses.

"How am I good enough for that?"

"You're smart. Logical. Your intelligence will be a good asset," Jeanine rattles off.

"Who asked you to speak?" Tris growls. Jeanine smirks but keeps her mouth shut.

"You can do it. You're trustworthy," Zeke encourages him.

"Alright." Will nods and stands next to Tobias. The room is loud with hollers and Candor claps.

"Last one. And can it be a girl please? Like come on! Too much testerone. Please," Tris whines. Everyone laughs then everyone's quiet, trying to think of a suitable female.

"How about have two? Both being one?" Ezra suggests. Tris shares a look with Uriah and nods.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"The Candor. Chris."

"Reason being?" Chris cocks an eyebrow.

"You're a former Candor."

"He has a point," Zeke inquires.

"And the second?" Tris urges. Ezra looks around, thinking of a suitable candidate.

"Marlene or Amber."

"All those in favour of Marlene?" Uriah asks the crowd. A vast majority of Dauntless raise their hand and it is settled. Marlene and Chris are the last females to the leadership.

"Okay. Now, we can get on with the interrogation of these criminals. They will be done at the same time. For a particular reason. Jack?" Tris looks at Kang and he summons his assistant, Rhys, forwards.

Rhys reveals six vials of truth serum and hands three to Tris. Tris walks over to Jack and whispers in his ear. He looks over at Natalie and nods, repeating the same thing to Rhys.

"Aren't they dangerous?"

"They're not harmless. However Erudite has manipulated us into thinking that." Jack nods hesitantly. The duo plunge the liquid into each person, except Natalie and they blank out momentarily before looking around in a dazed state.

"Why didn't I get injected?" Natalie questions.

"It's been brought to our attention that you might able to lie under our serum so we'll be giving you a double dose after we finish."

"Damn you, Beatrice."

"You're welcome." Tris smirks. And the interrogations begin.

It was a while before the drama finally bubbled to the surface. The usual has occurred, names were clarified, age, birth faction and if defected, where to? And all of that stuff.

Jeanine had admitted that she was carrying on the hunt from her mother who then carried it on from her parents. It has been going of approximately 20 years. People were shocked to find that the genes in a Divergent was completely different and more complex than of an ordinary person, however the reason couldn't be picked out. It was asked how Divergents were harmful and Jeanine could not form a coherent reasoning, but a question Jack asked set off the bomb.

"All of you who were involved, do you understand that from now on, your plan is deactivated?"

"Oh, but it isn't," Natalie chuckles. Tris looks at Jack and he nods.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Tris walks closer to her mother, crouching down so the two were at eye level.

"I don't know." Natalie responds sassily.

"Ms. Matthews, did you create back up plans?" Tris smiles at Natalie's wide eyes.

"Oh, definitely! I had a hunch that this one would fail, so I got a few people back in Erudite who will take over my investigation." Everyone is quiet at this. Tobias steps forwards.

"Who?"

"My sister, Amy Coulter. And my daughter, Penelope. Along with a few scientists." Eric growls and storms out of the room.

"How old is your daughter?" Tris questions angrily.

"18," Jeanine replies smoothly.

"How come she never went through the Choosing Ceremony?" Tris stands up and circles the six, noticing how Nikolai seems to be responsive to everything that's going on. Caleb is just as unaware and mechanical as Max and Ethan. She flicks Nikolai on the ear and he jumps slightly.

"One moment. Nikolai, did you ever love me?" Nikolai seems to struggle before forcing out an answer.

"Of course I did!"

"Lie," Christina whispers. Tris smirks and Nikolai huffs slightly. Jack flicks his wrist at Rhys who injects the reverse serum in Nikolai.

"Back to Matthews. Why did she never go through the Choosing Ceremony? Penelope, I mean."

"She's Divergent also. I never let her out because I did not want to be ashamed by her. I use her as a crucial part of my experiments and she believes that people her kind are harmful too. No one should have more than one quality of the factions."

"That is just sick," Uriah scoffs.

"How do you know, for sure, that Divergents are harmful? With the exception of the two members of the Prior family?" Jack says this last statement in a low voice, scanning Tris, who smiles widely and shrugs, shaking her head, implying she is not one.

"Are you sure it's just two? Anyways, Divergents, they have the capability to manipulate their fears under the fear serum and they can resist the truth serum. Some of the other serums I have created are easy to sway also. With the exception of the peace serum. This is dangerous; no one should be able to do that."

"Why not? It could be a great asset to our lives. You never know, there may be ways Divergence can be used for the better."

"You're very defensive of Divergents, Miss Prior."

"You're very brave associating that name with me," Tris retorts to Jack. Tobias places a hand on her forearm and she relaxes. Rhys was told to reverse the truth serum on every person except Jeanine.

"As a leader, I intend to get the full story, not rely on a single person's knowledge. A few have told me things about Divergents. But why not ask the person who seems to hate them passionately. I know she is holding something back. Ms. Matthews, why do you hate Divergents?"

"Some family members of mine were killed by a few Divergents."

"So two generations of your family decided to hunt down Divergents. For what? Revenge?"

"Yep, that's about it."

"You're killing innocent people."

"Ah, but is she?" Nikolai interjects. Tris glares and he keeps quiet.

"Why kill all of these people just because some of your family have died in a few Divergent's hands?"

"They came from outside the fence with a few other innoncents," Jeanine deadpans. Murmurs ripple through the crowd, Tris gasps and looks at Tobias who is dumbfounded. Marlene scoots closer to Uriah who wraps an arm around her waist and Chris leans into Will. Everyone else is whispering and glancing around.

"Quiet!" Tobias orders. Some at the front quiet down but no one else listens. Tris smirks and cups her mouth.

"YO, Y'ALL BETTER SHUT UP!" Her, deeper than an average female's, voice reverberates around the room and everyone instantly goes silent. Tobias puffs and Uriah whistles under his breath.

"Anyways. What were you saying, Four?"

"If they came outside the fence, what do we have to do with it?"

"Some of you have descended from the outsiders. For instance, Beatrice, here is a descendant."

"It's just Tris. And you didn't tell me this?" Tris glares at Natalie, while cutting Jeanine off, who continues.

"Fortunately, you're a descendant of Judith Prior who was a friend of my grandmother. So I don't exactly hate you."

"My god, this just gets more complicated," Amber whines. Tris nods at Jack who tells Rhys to reverse the truth serum in Jeanine. Jeanine shake her head to get rid of the fog in her brain and guards guide the six back to their cells. Tris breathes out and the room slowly becomes deserted. Tobias stick by her side and the rest of the gang stay in the corner of the room.

"Bea- I mean, Tris. The Sphere." Jack Black enters the room with the transparent ball. Tris meets him halfway and hesitantly retrieves it. It lights up and Tris almost drops it at the sudden change. Images that are hard to make flit through the ball and text flies from nowhere in the centre.

"Okay. It lit up and did that. Not what I was told but okay."

"Divergent. Beatrice Prior. Age 18."

"Did it just?"

"It just did," Lynn mumbles.

"Seems like you're the first to partially unlock it." Jack grins.

"Wait, what?"

"You need three Divergents to access the ball. They have to be strong ones though."

"Tobias. Uriah. Amber. Sarah. You're up." Amber handles the ball but nothing happens. Uriah's next but yet again, no change. Tobias manages to get it to light up but no powerful effect takes place. Sarah cradle it and it immediately speaks again. Peter sends a curious look to Amber but keeps quiet.

"Divergent. Sarah Prior. Age 14."

"How does it know all of this stuff?" Tris exclaims.

"We don't know," Barbara interjects from the doorway.

"Two more Divergents required," The Sphere cuts in, breaking the awkward silence.

"I thought there was meant to be three?"

"That's what we were told."

"So I have to literally thrust this in the hands of Divergents to find two more eligible ones? Just to find out the secrets of our lives and what lies on the other side of the fence. Joy(!)" Tris mutters, walking out the room and the gang follows her.

They all trail to a hallway where they are staying for the period of a few days. Jack and Barbara went their own way a while before and the gang fall into a random gang couple's room.

"This Sphere holds the answers to all our questions. But the biggest question is will we use it?" Zeke says when they sit, leaving the gang in a confused and thoughtful silence.

"Will it be for the better? Or for the worse?" Shauna adds quietly.

Is the Sphere trustworthy? What can it do? What is its link to outside the fence? Does it do wonders that will confuddle your brain? Find out soon and trust me, I may just be a narrator, but what is coming soon, will not be very great. Do not expect a happy path.

Keep tuned to find out the fate of the criminals and watch how the factions react to every piece of news. Will Amy and Penelope succeed? Or will an angry Eric be able to stop them? Does Penelope really believe that Divergents are harmful? Or was she manipulated into thinking that. Perhaps a certain someone will make her see things from a different perspective.

 **Boom. Did y'all like this? Tried to put a heavy twist on this, to get y'all interested and that shyte. The Sphere is going to be a total unique creation. I ain't going to do it similar to the movie cos I never watched it (major shame) and not to the book. Probably will continue this here or create a second story. Any title ideas? Along with summaries :).**

 **I found a story. Going through one of my reviewers' favourite authors list. They killed Tobias. In 15 chapters! Like why? And the way he died was too painful. Heart was slowly breaking... Anyways! Reading over this made me realise how Urlene, Fourtris and Chrill are all leaders, oops?**

 **Anyone hated how Marlene died in the film? Like Tobias is standing within two feet of her and he could have caught her! I watched the trailer and loved how Peter's head got smashed through that ground with Tris punched him and the moment when she broke through that glass with she was being held by Erudite. If they kill her off in Allegiant, my heart will forever be broken. I did not even realise Tris and Tobias did it because that was not clear. :/. Enough of my rant :).**

 **Love you, peeps. Like I said in response to a reviewer, I'll aim to get my ideas together in three weeks or less. If I take longer, a an will be posted, explaining my reason. Thankyou for reading! Till later, BooksLover2000...**

* * *

Yooo, readers who have just finished the first part of the journey, without my guidance, don't be discouraged, for this isn't the end. Come and join the second part which may be finished, depending on when you are reading this. I love you, for taking time to read my story, experiencing the past me and simply just being in spirit.

 _Bitch, what you doing? *lady shouts from the audience*_

I do not know. *crowd laughs and I smile*

Anyway, just go to my profile and find the sequel going by the name, **The Legacy of The Sphere.**

Good day, afternoon, evening or night, my fellow friends. P.S. Don't be afraid to slide into my PMs (not PMS!) just for a chat, I'm always up for one. Or if you need assistance in your story, I'll be willing to input some ideas! Much Love, you're not alone. I'll be your best friend, your homie, sister from another moth-

 _yeah, we get the point! *same lady screams*_

How rude. Enough of my rambling. Go. Go. The sequel awaits you... :)


End file.
